


Someday Never Comes - Season Three

by rachelarcher



Series: Winchester Gospels - When All Is Said And Done [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Dean, Charlie Bradbury is a Winchester, Charlie Lives, Charlie Ships It, Chuck is King, Dean Ships It, F/F, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Right?, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Seven Deadly Sins, Sharing a Bed, The Heart, Wincest - Freeform, all angels are siblings maybe?, all winchesters are pansexual, angels are still not quite nice, are the winchesters immortal, based on several pintrest things, ben has a little brother, bobby believes in angels, bobby isnt sure where things are going with crowley, castiel has more feelings than most angels, castiel is super crushing, chuck declares he is god and they actually believe him, death doesnt even know anymore, did i mention lucifer is like a good guardian angel, did i mention wincest might be a thing, everyone deserves an immortal soulmate, from the word go, gabriel makes it to the boss fight, gabriel really wants sammich love, gender doesnt matter to the winchesters, god is less of a dick and more of a absentee father, he just wants to make babies, hellhounds can be pets, hes a baby haha, how did we get here, i am not going to be able to stay cannon - fuck, i really am second guessing this rewrite dear god what have i started, if it works for the winchesters safe bet it ain't right for anyone else, is that possible, it is hellfire, its about the heart man, lots of angels who should die don't die, lucifer doesnt want to destroy the world, lucifer isnt a bad brother in law, lucifer thinks its cute his demons are misbehaving, meg masters is my hero, michael is questionable, mildwincest its mentioned, no angels on our shoulders, rebelling is as sexy as it gets, sam bisexual, screw your wedding, starting to question life choices, that bitch lisa ruining all things, the bunker exist but much sooner than scheduled, the siblings are too close most of the time, there is no light at the end of this tunnel, trickster love all around, unless your samandriel, was this worth it, winchester six gets one more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 74,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season Three of Supernatural</p><p>:) </p><p>Dean and Carter prepare to go to hell, along the way they want to take out as many monsters as they possibly could. </p><p>Family doesn't end in blood.</p><p>Please read the first two parts of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Note To Those I Adore

This is simply a place holder, I have started my write of season three, bare with me, it takes about two weeks to pump these out, but I wanted to get the tags right before I posted anything else. Thanks everyone for the feedback, friendly reminder if your interested in anything particular let me know, and I will attempt to either make it happen or offer an explanation as to why it won't work with the overall idea. I love you all, and this will be replaced with the real first chapter, ASAP.


	2. Lookin' Out My Front Door

Carter must have dozed off in the Impala, because she found herself once more in a world that was not her own. She could hear flickers of the conversation around her, whatever her siblings were talking about, but it was lost in the haze of what she figured was heaven. 

_Lucifer stood just ahead of her, but this was something entirely different, the landscape was much to bright, this was a memory that wasn’t hers. Gabriel was next to Lucifer, and on the other side an archangel she perceived to be Michael. Lucifer was cornered, and the younger two were speaking harshly in a language lost to her. Lucifer looked angry. “Nephews, be still.” A voice apparently coming from her echoed. “Your Father has asked me to send for you.”_

_The next thing she knew her form was being torn literally into six pieces, “Brother, why?” She managed to scream out, before her the most amazingly bright light - her brother, YAHWEH her mind screamed, was destroying her. She looked past him to see Lucifer, his eyes wide, worrying his bottom lip. Fear contorted on the head of the lion._

-/-

Carter jolted awake. Her heart pounding. Elliott and Sam were stretched out awkwardly with her in the back of the Impala. Ben and Adam were asleep up front, with Dean driving. Ahead of them Bobby and Ellen were in the mustang. Ellen had apparently decided she needed to stick around with Bobby, at least until Jo and Rufus returned home, then she’d partner up with Jo and resume hunting. They had learned unsurprisingly she had hunted with her husband, before Jo was born. 

“You ok?” Ask Dean softly.

“I think so.” She sighed.

“Nightmare?” Dean asked.

“Mhm, could you turn the radio on. Maybe Creedence?” She shifted aiming to not wake up the kids asleep on her. The Winchester family blanket pulled up around Elliott.

“Sure, baby.” He mused. Dean smiled gently when Carter started humming along and eventually broke down and started singing. 

_“Just got home from Illinois lock the front door oh boy! Got to sit down take a rest on the porch. Imagination sets in pretty soon I'm singin Doo doo doo lookin' out my backdoor. There's a giant doing cartwheels, a statue wearin' high heels Look at all the happy creatures dancing on the lawn. A dinosaur Victrola list'ning to Buck Owens. Doo doo doo lookin' out my backdoor. Tambourines and elephants are playing in the band. Won't you take a ride on the flyin' spoon? Doo doo doo. Wond'rous apparition provided by magician. Doo doo doo lookin' out my backdoor. Tambourines and elephants are playing in the band. Won't you take a ride on the flyin' spoon Doo doo doo. Bother me tomorrow, today, I'll buy no sorrows Doo doo doo lookin' out my backdoor. Forward troubles Illinois, lock the front door oh boy Look at all the happy creatures dancing on the lawn. Bother me tomorrow, today, I'll buy no sorrows. Doo doo doo lookin' out my backdoor.”_

“Were gonna be ok, you know that, Carter, because were gonna be together, tomorrow, a year from now. We’ve got each other, right?” Dean asked softly.

“Always, brother.” She nodded, then settled back down. She had no clue where they were headed, exactly, but they had left Bobby’s place in a hurry.

-/-

They all settled into the hotel, Dean and Carter slipping out, both dressed to kill. Carter in a tight form fitting red dress, and black cowboy boots. Her hair up in a messy bun, red lips. Dean in his leather jacket, dark jeans, and a blue/green/grey flannel. Dean opened the passenger seat of the Impala, and Carter slid in. Dean followed to the drivers side. Oak Park, Illinois. Lovely little place. “I think tonight, we treat ourselves.” Carter grumbled.

“How you wanna do that?” Dean asked, lips quirking up in a wicked grin.

“Well, I say were twins.” She shot the same wicked grin back to him, and Dean whistled.

“Ain’t done that scam in a while.” He chuckled.

“Not since Cherokee.” She added, “I was what, 17?”

“Mhm,” Dean nodded.

Nothing that worked for the Winchesters was ever right. Some might call their current discussion incestuous. They wouldn’t know Dean and Carter very well. Or maybe, maybe they were wicked in ways far removed from the monsters they destroyed. After all, Dean and Carter had taught each other many tricks along the way.

-/-

Sam, Adam, and Ben were pouring over the lore. Elliott, Bobby, and Ellen were taking out demons on their own. Hunting about an hour away. Ellen had promised to keep Elliot safe. Bobby called, “Think you should pack it up, because I might have found something.”

Tracking his siblings down was going to be horrible for Sam. The moment he saw the cowboy boots outside the door, he knew. He let himself in, only to find Carter wedged between Dean and some man he didn’t know, her head tossed back, a moan on her lips. “Bobby-” Sam’s voice dropped off. Dean was behind Carter, holding her body just right, while the man… “ **WE NEED TO GO!** ” Sam shouted. Fifteen minutes later they were on the road. Carter a deep red, and Dean giggling. Sam was seriously thinking about gouging his eyes out.

They met Bobby, Elliot, and Ellen the next morning. In some small town. They tentatively called ground zero. Ellen shot both Dean and Carter reproachful looks, Carter had a milkshake she was sucking down, and Dean was wolfing a bacon cheese burger. Elliott hugged her older siblings. “Me and Ben, and Adam can keep watch.”

What they found in the house would bother Carter for a long time. First Dean broke them in, then they spread out, checking everywhere. They found a family dad in front of the television, with a whole mess of groceries waiting to be eaten. As they were checking the living room, Dean motioned that he saw something.

The next few minutes were a blur. Thank god Bobby recognized the dude who knocked Dean on his ass. “Hunters.” Carter chuckled.

“Isaac? Tamara?” Bobby hugged them both. They eventually ended up in an abandoned house that the married hunters had taken up in. And an argument broke out. Isaac and Tamara didn’t wanna play ball with the Winchesters. Isaac was pretty adamant that they had ruined everything. Carter didn’t bother to talk, only locked eyes with Sam, tilting her head to the side and beckoning him closer. 

-/-

Sam was pleased to be near his sister, regardless of what had happened the night before. And that was a sight that would be forever burned into his eyes, unfortunately. “So, you and Dean?” He whispered as they stood on the front porch.

“Not what it looks like.” She offered. “We only play twins when the customer wants to pay for it.” She explained.

“Oh.” Sam sighed.

“Jealous?” She quipped.

“I don’t know.” Sam admitted. He didn’t want to name what he was feeling, some part of him hurt knowing that both his older siblings needed to sleep with people, for money, to provide for the six of them. But another part of him hurt that Carter trusted Dean enough, but not him, nope his brain wasn’t going there. He also hated knowing how many nights one of the two of them worried over the other, waited by the door, every creek outside peeking through the window. As a youth he had chalked it up to the paranoia that being a hunter seemed to cause, but that wasn’t the case, not really. Because nights when Dean and Carter were both home, there was no jumping and sneaking glances at the door. “Maybe, but I don’t know what that says about me.”

“Nothing that works for the Winchester’s is right, Sam.” She patted his shoulder, and made her way back into the house. 

-/-

“Ok, let me get this straight, this was over a pair of shoes?” She chuckled. 

“Well, they are beautiful.” She winked at Bobby.

Ellen had Elliott and Ben at the hotel. Carter, Sam, Dean, Adam, and Bobby were all crammed into Bobby’s mustang, canvassing the bar where they thought the demon culprit might be. 

“Shit.” Dean frowned.

“Sammy, are you seeing that?” Carter pointed.

Bobby glared, “Tamara and Isaac. Shit.”

-/-

Carter felt sick the closer they got to the bar. “It’s full of demons. I can feel it.” She whispered. No need to ask how, her relationship with Lucifer was interesting enough, but the fact that she had a sixth sense these days, was pretty terrifying. “You guys need to get them out and soon.” Carter whimpered, she had already slipped out of the car, and sneaking in the back. 

Bobby drove the mustang in reverse through the building, Sam drug Tamara out. Carter had someone she needed to meet while she was in there. She wound her way around, eventually stumbling into a back room. “Lucifer’s vessel.” A voice pured.

“Lilith, right?” She asked slowly.

“That’s me.” The meatsuit wearing demon nodded. “Foolish to come here.”

“Something like that.” Carter grinned. “Do you have it?”

“Ruby does. Carter.” The voice bellowed.

“One demon killing gun coming to ya.” Carter snickered.

“Why did Lucifer send you to me?”

“The boss want’s you to stop the madness.” Carter explained.

“Don’t think so.” Lilith snapped her fingers, and Carter found herself outside the abandoned house they had holed up, she walked into the tail end of Bobby’s anger.

Bobby was shouting, “We already did it your way. You burst in there half-cocked and look what happened! These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium! We're talking medieval, Dark Ages! We've never faced anything close to this! So we are gonna take a breath…” He took in Tamara’s face, and lowered his voice, “And figure out what our next move is!” He paused again, “I am sorry for Isaac, I am.”

“Seven deadlies.” Carter wiggled an eyebrow.

“How did you figure that out?” Bobby asked.

“Had a little help.” Carter tilted her head behind her.

“Six more are coming, and I am pretty sure Greed was right, they are going to be coming for us.” Adam sighed.

“Carter and I can stay behind, hold them off. Were dead anyway.” Dean suggested.

The look Carter shot him had him worried. “That’s a dumb idea.” Bobby growled.

“We do this, we do it together.”

-/-

Ellen, Ben, and Elliott joined them. They salted the doors and windows. Took up points around the house. It was Isaac’s voice screaming for Tamara, and the radio turning on loudly that let them know they had company. Bobby and Tamara were together, “It’s not him, there possessing him.” Bobby said over and over again.

Tamara nodded, but she looked so sad. The demon in Isaac was reminding Tamara of things only Isaac and her should know. Then it’s voice turned rough. “Like when those things came for our daughter.” Tamara couldn’t take that, she threw open the door, scattering the salt, allowing the other six sins to enter the house.

Carter was beside Bobby in an instant. Sloth was locked in a devils trap. Carter had the strongest latin, an exorcism already on her tongue. Bobby grabbed up Elliott, right as a door upstairs was kicked in. 

Adam and Sam were in the attic, Pride, flanked by two others. Anger and Envy if they had to guess. Dean and Ben were facing off Lust, who had grabbed a hold of Dean, kissing him ruthlessly. 

Carter felt Ruby, before she saw her. She scrambled up the stairs, in time to see Ruby kill the three demons that had been fighting with Sam and Adam. “Who the hell are you?” Sam snapped.

“I’m the girl who just saved your ass.” She snarled.

“I saved you too.” Adam sighed, he had, in the last moment, held Pride for Ruby to run her blade through. Ruby brushed back Carter as she ran past her. They shared a look, a formal understanding. 

-/-

“Wanna know a troubling thought?” Elliot asked as they prepared to burn the bodies of the dead, Elliott sighed, “If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?”

“That’s troubling.” Dean sighed.

“Also, you know we are going to take the blame for this murder right?” Carter frowned.

“Tamara is going home with Ellen, huh?”

“We’re both going to head to Sioux Falls - Tamara too.” Bobby nodded.

The six Winchesters watched as Bobby drove them away. Sam wanted to go to Louisiana. Wanted to see a Voodoo woman to break the spell over Dean and Carter. Dean and Carter were both adamant that the woman couldn’t help them. “We try to welsh our way out of the deal in any way, you die!” Dean finally shouted.

“How could you make that deal Dean?” Sam asked.

“I couldn’t live with you dead… Carter couldn’t live without you or Elliott.” Dean sighed.

“So we are supposed to live without you?” Adam quirked.

“That is the general idea, yea.” Carter tried to walk away, Dean with her.

“Your selfish.” Sam snarled.

“We have a year to live, dammit, can’t we make the most of it!” Dean shot back.

“I say we kill some monsters and raise a little hell.” Carter agreed.

“I am at peace, there is a light at the end of the tunnel for the first time.” Dean continued.

“That’s hellfire.” Adam deadpanned.

“Might be onto something there.” Carter sighed.

“But, let’s move on.” Dean declared.

“You're unbelievable.” Ben snapped. 

Carter just chuckled, “Would you have us any other way?”

They loaded themselves into the Impala, and sped away.


	3. Not A Little Girl, Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter has a revelation when it comes to Jo. Ellen has her moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been very busy getting some headcannons out. Sorry. I am back on track, and already have several chapters written!

Carter was impulsive at best, not a trait that she would wish on anyone. They had stopped in a small town, not far out of Sioux Falls, when she got a particularly strange phone call.  
 _  
“Carter?” Ellen asked_

_“Yea, Ellen, sup?” Carter fidgeted a bit, Ellen rarely called her since the whole Roadhouse episode. She couldn’t help but feel fear creep into her._

_“Listen, I… I just got off the phone with Jo.” Ellen paused, “After she found out about the Roadhouse and made sure that I was ok, she asked about you - only you.”_

_Carter swallowed hard, she had known this was coming. “And?”_

_“I don’t know what the hell you have going on with my daughter, but I wanna know, and I wanna know now.” Ellen snarled._

_“If I said we were just friends would you believe me?” Ellen snorted on the other line. “Look, after the Roadhouse thing, when she decided to be a hunter, she called, we talked, it’s nothing, Ellen.”_

_“I don’t believe you for a second Carter Winchester, your whole family has been nothing but trouble since we let your father in. Whatever you're doing with her, your body better be clean, don’t you give Jo nothin’ she can’t get rid of.” Then the line went dead.  
_  
Carter snarled for a long moment, then grabbed her backpack, and sprawled a quick note to her siblings. “Be back soon, Have to go talk to Jo.”

She was regretting her decision to leave half cocked now. She knew where Jo was more often than not, the younger girl checked in frequently. Carter had refused to label what they were, because of her relationship with Lucifer, does it even count? And the obvious hatred Ellen was currently harboring for Carter. Carter also knew that deep down she was a passing fancy for Jo, something the younger girl would eventually outgrow. You didn’t fall in love with a Winchester, and walk away from it - you die.

Jo was just outside of Nashville, Tennessee hunting a small werewolf pack, with Rufus when Carter arrived. “I don’t need help.” Jo had teased her, but in the end they did need help, Carter managed to kill the pack leader before said leader ate Rufus for lunch.

“We need to talk.” Carter snarled, low and dangerous jerking Jo into the car she had stolen. 

“Lovers quarrel!” Rufus chuckled.

“We ain’t lovers.” Carter snapped back, joining Jo in the car. “Your mother called me.”

“Oh, shit.” Jo looked pale.

“Next time you're worried, how about you make sure you ask about EVERY Winchester and not just me. I thought I made it clear, you can’t fall for me, can’t be in love with me, it’ll get you killed.” Carter snarled. “We are not dating, we hook up, occasionally, you check in with me because of your twisted little hero worship, if it hadn’t been me, you’d be licking your lips and wiggling your hips when Dean walked by.” Carter hadn’t meant to be that harsh, but this whole trip had been impulsive, and losing her cool came with that. “And your mother insinuated that I wasn’t clean, that I had STDs or something… you have no clue how much that hurts me, I look up to your fucking mother and I’m no better than a speck of dirt on her feet.”

Jo had tears on her cheeks, and was clearly angry. “I slept with a man for information two days ago. Rufus and I weren’t getting anywhere. I remembered what you said months ago in that apartment building, known what's in your wheelhouse, use what works.” Jo was sobbing, her whole body trembling. Carter sighed, mentally kicking herself, then drew Jo into a warm embrace. “He was mean, so mean, Carter.”

“Baby, I’m sorry. They are not all nice, but don’t let them stomp out the fire in you.” Carter rubbed her hair, and sat quietly while she cried. Instantly Carter felt worse than when Ellen had berated her, realizing that Jo had had to do what Carter was apparently famous for, made her chest seized with pain.

“I am sorry, so sorry I romanticized this life, you were right. All I wanna do is go back home.” Jo whined.

“Joanna, do it.” Carter said slowly. “Only hunt with Rufus when he needs a partner, your momma is going to need help, rebuilding the Roadhouse, if she does. She’s been at Bobby’s. Sweetheart, I’d rather you be at home, then on the road.” Carter pressed soft kisses to her temple, as Jo’s crying stilled.

“I’m sorry about my mom.” Jo whispered into Carter’s neck.

“Well, maybe talk to her, you know, let her know we’re… whatever we are, I can’t date you, and you know that, but I can love you from a distance.” Jo was pressing hot kisses to the column of her neck, and across her collarbone. “Damnit, Jo, stop this is serious.”

Jo giggled, “At least sleep in the bed with me tonight, you can take me home in the morning.” Jo begged.

“Aight, aight, but if Rufus says one thing, one thing, I am dragging your ass home tonight.” Carter laughed, but let Jo drag her from the car and into the hotel room. 

Carter pushed Jo into the shower, then clambered into bed, sometime later when Jo emerged, Carter held the blanket’s up and patted the bed, then held her in bed, let Jo snuggle to her, she knew just like Jo did, this would be the last time, it was unspoken, but true. There would be no more moments of rest the two would share. Carter’s mind drifted back to the first time Jo kissed her.

Following Ellen kicking them off her property they went to Bobby’s it was a hunt that left the youngest three at home. Jo came round every day until Carter, Dean, and Sam were home, then Jo demanded to talk to Carter. Bobby agreed to watch from the porch, incase a fight broke out. Instead, Jo grabbed Carter’s shoulders as she was pacing and kissed her sharp and rough on the lips, more teeth than tongue. 

“Your right” Jo breathed into the kiss. “I don’t know what I am getting into. But you're wrong, I can do it.” Jo had planted another kiss, then another on her lips until finally Carter broke out of her grasp. “You call me everyday, text when you're stumped, and when our cities are close by I’ll warm your bed at night.” 

It happened a handful of times, following that day. Two times when Carter slipped out not to make money, but to warm Jo’s bed and three times when it was in a stolen car, wrapped up in the backseat a sleeping bag tangled around them. Each time Jo woke up to Carter’s face pressed into her neck or shoulder blades. Jo wouldn’t admit it but the attention to detail that Carter paid with every caress, every lick, every kiss, every bite, had Jo addicted. 

_There was nothing the younger girl wouldn’t do, to get another taste of the fire that burned through her when Carter slammed her body on to the bed. Carter was everything every man had never been. She was soft, loving, whispered praises into Jo’s hair, kissed bruises on her skin, ran her fingers through her hair calming her when the aftershocks of her orgasms were too much. Carter knew everything there was to know about pleasing. Deep down Jo wondered if someone had taught this to Carter, or if Carter worshiped every body she bedded the same._

-/-

“She went to see Jo.” Dean spoke into the phone. “Figuring you had something to do with that.” He could hear Ellen’s silent glared on the other end of the phone.

“No offense Dean, but I don’t want your sister’s grubby hands all over my daughter.” Ellen snarled.

“You shut up about Carter.” Dean snapped. “It’s a damn shame you know, you can’t see how good she is. Ellen, who do you think sent Jo to Rufus, who do you think brought Jo her first journal, who do you think has been Jo’s go to for information on every hunt?” 

“Look, Dean, I know you love your sister, but I don’t want Jo…” Ellen’s voice dropped off.

“You don’t want Jo around the Winchesters?” Bobby’s voice could be heard in the background.

“I didn’t say that.” Ellen snapped.

“You didn’t have to. Carter is the best damn Winchester for Jo to be with, them boys can’t comfort Jo the way Carter can, Carter knows what it’s like to be a female hunter, knows what it's like when you're needed to fill someone's bed, or take out a monster because money is always needed.” Bobby shot.

“Jo’s not sleeping with people for money.” Ellen deadpanned.

“Not yet, but it will come. Rufus called last week to say Jo didn’t come home with him from the bar, but they suddenly had a full tank of gas and supplies the next morning.” Bobby jerked the phone from Ellen, and spoke directly to Dean, “They were hunting a wolf pack outsida Nashville, Rufus checked in with me this morning, said Carter showed up and saved their asses, took out the pack leader. He said when he woke up this morning they were both gone, a note saying Carter was bringin’ Jo back to her momma, cause Carter loved her too much to let her be what she needed to be for Rufus.”

“What does that mean?” Ellen chimed in the background.

Dean pinched the bridge of the nose, “It means you asshole, Carter risked her neck to save Jo, again might I add, and is bringing her to you and Bobby, probably talked her out of hunting, persuaded her maybe, because to be a hunting partner you either make the money, or are as good a thinker as your partner. With Rufus and Jo, Jo’d be making the money.” Dean frowned.

“Dean, Carter just texted me, said to meet her at Bobby’s.” Sam’s voice boomed loud.

“We will be there in six hours.” Dean informed Bobby then hung up. “Adam did you know about Carter and Jo?”

“Sort of. I knew that Jo changed her tune, and looked up to Carter, didn’t realize that it was like this though.” Adam frowned.

-/-

“Stop fuckin’ with the radio.” Carter snarled, as Jo once again changed the channel.

Jo jumped, not used to the tone Carter had used. “Sorry.” She tucked her hands in her lap, and looked out the window, her face downcast.

“I know you're nervous, but chill the hell out.” Carter sighed. Jo’s continued moving made her antsy, and more than ready to bolt.

“Mom’s not going to be happy.” Jo said softly.

“She’ll get over it, ain’t like I’m asking to marry you.” Carter snapped.

Jo paled, “Would you ever?”

“In another life, maybe.” Carter squeezed her hand. “You’ll be with someone new before I die, Jo. Dean and I, we made a deal with the crossroads demon, one year on Earth, Sam and Elliott alive again, then our souls go byebye.” 

“Mom wasn’t lying about that.” Jo let her hand stay interlaced with Carter’s.

“No, sweetheart she wasn’t.” Carter sighed, “If it wasn’t for that, I’d say screw everything, bring you into the hunting fold with the Winchester’s and never let you go.” It was a lie, Carter lied to her to make her feel better. She was becoming her own worst fears. Jo didn’t seem to think it was a lie and smiled brightly at Carter, tears in her green/blue eyes. “Go to sleep, if you're that upset with the music choice.”

Instead, Jo turned the radio up and they rolled down their windows. For the next three hours they could pretend they were happy, a couple, going somewhere on vacation. Carter’s heart broke a little knowing she could never be and would never be what Jo needed. Sure, she was what Jo wanted right now, but at some point she had wanted Dean. Trouble was something Jo went for, and Winchester’s were troubled. 

-/-

Dean, Adam, Sam, and Elliott arrived before Carter and Jo, which Dean silently thanked whoever was listening. Rufus was headed their way too, but he doubted he would make it to the firework display. The car Carter had stolen broke down two hours out, so she had hot wired a bike, and shakily taught Jo how to drive, not something she would get to do again, but Jo picked it up quickly, and had them barreling towards Bobby’s in no time. It was just outside of Sioux Falls that Jo stopped the bike, and clambered off. “I should let you go, head off to meet your siblings, don’t walk into this fire with me.”

Carter sighed, cupping Jo’s face, and drew her in for a kiss, “Joanna Harvelle, I can’t leave you alone, one there are too many demons on the loose, and two, this is both our battle, so I’ll drive the rest of the way in, and you just hold on tight, ok?”

Jo looked ready to argue, when thunder boomed across the sky, finally as raindrops began to fall, she climbed onto the back of the bike, and snuggled into Carter’s body. Jo wasn’t stupid, as much as Carter tried to make her feel like things could be different, they couldn’t. Jo couldn’t run from her mom, and Carter couldn’t save her, not really. Jo felt her tears sting her eyes as the raindrops pelted them both.

Bobby was standing on his front porch, Elliott on his shoulders, when Carter turned the bike up the gravel path. She parked on his lawn, and nudged Jo off. Jo had done a lot more running lately, then Carter had done in her whole life, Carter waited for Jo to make it up the steps, and into the house, before she climbed off herself, and pulled Jo’s duffel bag off the front. She opened the screen door and dropped it just inside, then rounded to meet Bobby. “Didn’t mean for her to get stuck on me.” Carter sighed.

“I know, baby.” Bobby hugged her to his side. “You did the right thing, bringing her home.” Bobby rubbed her shoulders.

“Did I?” Carter asked, “I almost didn’t. Almost got her a bus ticket to Miami.”

“Probably would have made Ellen madder.” Bobby sighed.

“You know, I don’t get her. Jo could do so much worse then me.” Carter frowned. Dean, Sam, Adam, and Ben joined them on the porch. Dean offered her a sympathetic look. 

“Carter, messing around with Jo, really?” Sam chided. He was learning all sorts of things about his big sister since they were apparently going to hell in a year and throwing caution to the wind.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen.” Carter snapped. 

“I think it's probably good that it did.” Dean sighed. “Gives her a taste of what it would mean, really to have this as a life.” 

“CARTER!” Jo’s voice screamed through the house.

“Well, my not-girlfriend is yelling for me, best to see-” She made a move to sidestep her siblings, but Adam caught her.

“Fork over any weapons.” Adam ordered.

Begrudgingly Carter pulled two knives and a gun out, and dropped them into his hand, before heading indoors. “Jo, sweetheart?” Carter called, instantly mentally kicking herself for using the pet name.

“Kitchen.” Jo shouted. 

Carter wound her way through Bobby’s to see Ellen in a chair, face in her hands, and Jo sitting on the counter. “Hiya, Ellen.”

“She told me that you didn’t want the relationship to start with. That she pushed for it, and that you caved to protect her.” Ellen started, never looking up. “That you taught her how to do hand to hand combat, that you saved her from a man in Reno. That consistently you come when called.”

“Won’t always make though, will I?” Carter asked Ellen. She knew where Ellen’s thoughts were. There would always come a hunt, in the end, that killed the hunter. The only real way out of the life was to die. 

“No, you won’t.” Ellen agreed.

“That’s why I brought her home. My dad didn’t bring your husband home. I owed you. Brought Jo back to you, keep her safe.” Carter was ready to bolt.

Ellen stood. “You… you made it right.” Ellen crushed her in a hug Carter hadn’t expected, and the younger girl faltered for a moment before hugging Ellen back, then Jo joined the hug. “You… if you get out of going to Hell, somehow, I wouldn’t mind you being around Jo. Bobby’s right, your the best Winchester for the job.” 

“Thank you, Ellen.” Carter drew back, “But I think for now, Jo and I agree, we were meant for another lifetime.” Ellen watched as Jo teared up a little bit, Carter pulled her into a tight hug, and kissed her face, then her lips. Carter stepped back, removing a silver Saint Peter charm from her neck, then hooked it around Jo’s. “I’m always here if you need me, Jo.”

The sound of the Impala moments later made Jo choke up. “I love you, Carter.” She whispered as Bobby hugged her. “I love you even though you think it’ll fade.”

Bobby rubbed her hair, “Honey, it’s better this way. Folks that love the Winchesters too much end up dead.” Bobby didn’t think for a second he would survive the next five years if his relationship with the Winchesters continued.


	4. The Kids Are Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season Three, Ep. Two, "The Kids Are Alright"

Dean knew taking the case was risky, for one it would bring both him and Ben in direct location with Lisa. The girl from Cicero, Indiana who he had loved at 19 and Ben’s actual mother. Ben had some vague memories of Lisa, nothing that would be considered concrete enough for him to pick her out, if he did happen to see her again. 

“We should check it out, we meaning Carter and I.” Sam said insistently.

For a quick moment, after they left Dean entertained the thought of letting them have their way. “Adam you and Elliott stay here.”

“Dean, Carter’s going to lose her shit if you do this.” Adam sighed.

“Ben deserves to know his mother. And I deserve an explanation.” Dean growled.

They hailed a cab, after Dean looked up her address in the phone book. Together they rode in silence. Once outside of the taxi, Dean took Ben’s hand in his, and headed to the front door. He paused. “She broke it off with you?” Ben whispered.

“Yea, didn’t want a family, guess she knew I wasn’t going to stick around.” That seemed to solidify it for Dean. He jabbed his finger in the door bell.

For a moment nothing happened, then an nine year old boy opened the door, a smile plastered on his face. Dean’s heart stopped. The boy looked just like Ben. The next moment Lisa was at the door, her face clouded. “Dean Winchester.”

“Lisa.” Dean nodded. “We were in the area, thought we would stop by.”

“Hi.” Ben waved with a smile. 

“I’m Lucas, what’s your name.” The little boy asked.

“Ben, Ben Winchester. Nice to meet you Lucas.” Ben looked sad.

“Wanna come in, it’s my birthday you're older than me, but we could still play.” Then Lucas was tugging Ben into the room. 

“So, had another kid, huh?” Dean asked softly.

“Yeah. His father was a soldier.” Lisa offered. “Come in, Dean.” 

“Ben’s eleven, did you know about Lucas when you dropped him off on Carter?” Dean couldn’t hold that back, it was low and he knew it. 

“No, but a man wanted to marry me, start a life with me…” She sighed. “Ben will be twelve soon, right?”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded, glaring at her.

“Lucas never met his father.” Lisa offered slowly. “I’m sick, Dean. Been looking for a way to contact you, for a long long time.” She sighed. “Never could keep a low profile, saw you all over the news.” She sighed. 

“Sick, sick how?” Dean asked carefully.

“Cancer. Found out about three years ago.” Lisa explained. Dean cringed. 

“Sorry.” Dean offered.

“Thanks for bringing Ben by.” Lisa started, “Does he know who I am?”

“Yea.” With that Dean went back outside, to watch his son play with his half-brother, and wondered if this is how his father felt bringing Adam into the fold.

-/-

“You stupid stupid idiot.” Carter snapped at Dean.

“I… I didn’t know what to do.” Dean chided, he had panicked and called Carter to the party. Once she arrived, she and Lisa had apparently talked for a long while, seeming to work something out, and Carter had signed some papers.

“She want’s Lucas to come with us, should something happen to her.” Carter sighed. “You could have signed those papers.”

“No, I couldn’t I am a wanted felon.” Dean grumbled.

“Yeah, me too, but I signed them as Bobby Singer, so if something goes wrong, Lucas will go to him.” Carter grumped, looking across the way and seeing Ben and Lucas talking and playing made a smile rise on her cheeks. Lisa beside her a moment later.

“Thank you.” Lisa looked tired, just standing there. Carter nodded her understanding.

-/-

Adam held his father’s journal across his lap, this time it was his job to write about what had happened. He had a flashlight in his mouth and was sprawling details out in his block letters. 

_Changelings are real. We ended up in Cicero. Where Dean and Ben faced an old shared demon - Lisa, Ben’s mother. She had a son, Lucas, shortly after Ben came to live with us. Now Lucas is with us too. It’s complicated and hard to understand, but I’ll try to put this into words the best I can. I guess Winchester’s don’t end in blood either. Not sure how Carter actually feels about Lucas being with us, something along the lines of, “What’s one more mouth.” Was muttered._

_Basically Changelings take over human children, and drain the mothers, with this sucker thing. It’s rather disturbing, we would have never noticed this particular set of Changelings if they were not killing the fathers of the children. The actual human children are normally held captive, but the leader of the changelings (often an adult like form). Ben, Elliott , and Lucas were taken by Changelings. Ben managed to save both Elliott and Lucas, and most of the other children. Dean killed the momma changeling. Unfortunately, the Lucas copy drained Lisa before we could get to her. Carter explained that the radiation for the cancer probably didn’t help her immune system any, and in her weakened state she just lost consciousness and drifted._

_There was a discussion briefly about what to tell Lucas. Ben, in the end, told him this. “I am your brother, and that is your dad. He’s my dad too. But, I don’t call him dad, you can if you want to. I was adopted by our grandfather before he died. If you want you can stay with us, or you can live with our Uncle, Bobby.” Lucas decided he wanted to stay with Dean and Ben. No surprises there. Interestingly both Lucas and Elliott were born on the same day, so Carter has decided to pass them off as twins. Which somewhat works. Lucas looks a lot like Ben, makes me and Sam wonder if maybe there was something Lisa wasn’t telling Dean. He saw her shortly after Ben came to live with us, never knew why, but…_

_Right now, Elliott and Lucas are fast asleep with Carter and Ben in the backseat. We have yet to call Bobby. But, I figure he will know we have Lucas once child services contacts him, Carter sent him a text message. Currently I am squished between Sam and Dean. Sam is driving, and Dean is asleep._

Adam closed the book and looked at Sam. “Do you have any children we need to know about?”

“No.” Sam laughed. “Carter?”

“Not that I am aware of.” Adam offered, “You saw that girl again, the girl with the demon killing gun, didn’t you?”

“Promise not to say anything to Dean or Carter?” Sam asked.

“Promise.” Adam agreed.

“She is going to help me get them out of their contracts.” Sam smiled, proud of himself.

“How?” Adam asked, skeptical.

“Well, mom made a deal, just like them. And all of mom’s friends are dead, presumably they made deals as well.” Sam started.

“The girl is a demon?” Adam guessed.

“Her name is Ruby, but yeah.” Sam sighed.

“You and Carter, man, can’t tell the monsters and humans apart.”


	5. This Heart; A Brother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's search for Michael.
> 
> Gabriel's relationship with Carter.

Gabriel ran his fingers over the ring, Carter’s peace offering. He had worn it around his neck since he picked it up. It had been her mother, Mary’s wedding ring. He knew without a doubt it was Carter’s way of giving him a path to Sam. He didn’t know how to work that out yet, but it would happen. 

He’d scoured all of Europe, Asia, Africa, South America, Alaska, Canada, for his brother. It was in Mexico that he found Michael. At least that he found Michael’s grace. A large crater that made the Gulf of Mexico. At the very bottom, was Michael’s grace. He dove head long into the water and recovered the broken chunks of grace, piecing them together under water and then planting them inside himself. Not the brightest thing to do, but it would guarantee that when he found Michael, he would have the upper hand.

-/-

He found his brother in Oklahoma of all places, half his grace remained intact and embedded in him. He was some sort of faith healer, and did not remember who he was, or what he was doing there. Apparently he’d woken from a coma years ago, and was a John Doe for sometime, before he took on the name Clay Smith. 

“Clay, I know this sounds crazy, but you have to understand. I am your brother, and your name is Michael.” Gabriel tried for days. Finally he broke down and called Carter, he explained the situation and asked her to ask Lucifer what to do. It was two days before she got back to him.

“Luci says to put the Grace you collected inside him, but first kidnap him and incapacitate him, possibly trap him in holy oil.” Carter offered into the phone. She sounded stressed.

“Are you alright?” Gabriel found himself asking.

“Had to navigate a difficult human relationship situation.” Carter responded.

“So you broke up with Jo?” Gabriel asked.

“When did we become besties?” Carter snarked back.

“When we fucked?” Gabriel suggested.

“Yeah, probably.” She sighed.

“Or when I realized you could talk to my brother.” Gabriel added.

“It's not as fun as you think. He’s gotten weaker somehow, and he’s inadvertently draining my soul when he reaches out to me now, or at least that’s what he explained to me. He won’t be able to reach me as much for a while, until he builds up some mana.” Carter offered.

“So, trap him, then shove the other parts of his Grace back in, then do what?”

“There is an Enochian? Did I say that right? Chant you can do to unlock his memories.”

“Do you know the words.”

“Yeah, but I’ll butcher them. Let me text them to you.” 

“Thank you, sister.”

“You're welcome, bro.” She laughed and hung up.

Gabriel sighed, he was relying on a human these days, how much his brothers would laugh at him, then again, he was relying on Lucifer’s soul mate to play owl and pass information between the two archangels, that was probably not a wise decision.


	6. Of Murderers & Thiefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Day At Black Rock

Gordon Walker had been patient, and waiting was something he never minded doing. When Kubrick a fellow hunter wandered into visit him, a smile broke across Gordon’s face. “We have a job to do, one from God, brother.” Gordon told the hunter.

Kubrick was older, squirrely looking, and knew John Winchester well enough to know his oldest two children were nothing to be trifled with. “It's true. A Devil's Gate was opened in Wyoming. Big. St Helen's big. There's no solid fix on how many demons got out, but it's in the hundreds. An army. Some hunters were there, managed to close it back.”

“Sam Winchester one of those hunters? Elliott Winchester?” Gordon asked, almost salivating.

Kubrick sighed, he’d always liked Bobby Singer, and John Winchester. Plus Carter Winchester was a beauty to die for. “Talked to a guy who knows a guy who knows Bobby Singer, and yeah, it looks like the Winchesters were at ground zero when the gate was popped, but Singer said they went in there to stop it.”

Gordon shook his head no, “Bobby's edge ain't what it used to be. Sam and Elliott could have him believing anything by now.”

Kubrick highly doubted that. Bobby Singer was sharp as a tact. Kubrick had been sent by Gordon to do some researching. “Listen Gordon, as far as talk goes? Sam Winchester checks out. He's a hunter, that's all. And little Elliott. She’s just like big sister Carter. They added another one to their group, Dean’s son apparently. Lucas Breaden. Gonna be a Winchester before anyone knowns it though.” 

“As far as talk goes.” Gordon echoed. Kubrick nodded, wondering where Gordon was going with this. “Kubrick, I'm not even sure he's human.” Gordon offered. “Or that the little Elliott one is either, Carter keeps everything about them hush.”

Kubrick shook his head, this was not what he signed up for. “Hunters don’t hunt each other, that’s gotta be in the code somewhere.”

“You think I'm crazy? I told you there was a war coming – six months ago. Take a look around. It's here. Now I'm telling you this boy is a part of it. Track him down, Kubrick. You'll come to see it too. Sam Winchester must die.” Gordon frowned, “Figuring that Elliott should too.” 

-/-

“So, our storage unit got broken into.” Dean said into the phone. “Right, ok.”

“We don’t have a storage unit.” Carter grumbled when Dean hung up.

“Dad did.” Sam sighed.

“In buffalo, New York.” Lucas pointed excitedly at the journal. His black hair was messy compared to Ben’s crew cut, and the little boy had brown eyes were Dean and Ben had green ones. He was soft, and loved to be cuddled. Currently he was sitting on Carter’s lap, Elliott wedged between her and Ben, with Adam on the far side of the car.

“Lucas, good job.” Dean winked back at him.

“Of course, Dean.” Carter chided. “Dad had to store all the shit he collected over the years.”

“Other than that, we have a long ride, and Sammy we need to have a family talk.” Adam started.

“You little sneak you told them about Ruby!” Sam whirled fist raised.

“NO I DIDN'T I WANTED TO ASK ABOUT THE DAMN PIE THAT YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T EAT!” Adam shouted, cowering next to Ben.

“Whose Ruby?” Dean asked.

“The girl who keeps saving Sam’s ass.” Carter interjected.

“How do you know that?” Sam asked, turning his attention to his sister.

“Sort of in a complicated relationship with Satan, dude, he knows about his wayward demons.” Carter rolled her eyes.

“Your dating Satan?” Lucas looked scared.

“Lucifer is not that bad, honey, he is misunderstood.” Carter offered a small smile.

“Did you just defend Satan?” Dean laughed.

“As a matter of fact, I did. He’s sort of nice, most of the time. We share information.” She sounded defeated.

“You knew about Ruby before the seven deadlies?” Adam asked.

“No, in passing I learned about her from Lilith. Lucifer sent me to have a word with her.” Carter shrugged.

“Anything else you wanna include?” Ben asked.

“Uhm, Ruby technically worked for Lilith?” Carter added.

“Anything else?” Elliott asked.

“Erm, Lucifer thinks angels and demons are working together to start the apocalypse?” She tried.

“We already talked about that one.” Dean sighed.

“So, Ruby is a demon.” Adam prompted.

“Yeah, and I think she wants to help. So why shouldn't we let her?” Sam asked. 

“Because Demon, that's why. I mean the second you find out this Ruby chick is a Demon you go for the holy water! You don't chat!” Dean went from playful to mad pretty quickly and Lucas was cowering against her.

Sam sighed, “No one was chatting Dean.”

“Dean, hate to be the voice of reason here.” Carter started, “But if Lucifer doesn’t know what's going on with the demons, having one around might not be so-” She was cut off.

“Oh yeah? Then why didn't you send her ass back to Hell?” Dean demanded.

“Because… because she said she might be able to help us out.” Sam frowned.

“How?” Ben asked, inching forward in his seat.

“We have to get a second car.” Adam declared, as his younger brother’s hip jabbed into his thigh. Elliott climbed across to sit in Adam’s lap then.

Sam didn’t respond, so Dean stopped the car completely and looked at him. “No really, Sam, how? How could she possibly help us?”

“She, mentioned, that she could help you and Carter.” Sam surrendered, shoulders heaved.

Dean quirked an eyebrow, and Carter hummed. “He means out of the crossroads deal.” Lucas suggested, timidly.

“What is wrong with you, huh? She's lying, you gotta know that, don't you? She knows what your weakness is – it's me. It’s Carter. It’s our family.” Dean sighed. “What else did she say?”

Sam paused again, “Nothing, OK?! Look I'm not an idiot Dean, I'm not talking about trusting her, I'm talking about using her. I mean we're at war, right? And we don't know jack about the enemy; we don't know where they are, we don't know what they're doing. I mean, hell, we don't know what they want. Now this Ruby girl knows more than we will ever find out on our own. Now yes, it's a risk, I know that, but we need to take it.”

Carter rolled her eyes, “Drama queens. I say we take Ruby at face value.” 

Dean was pointedly ignoring Carter, “You're okay right, I mean you're feeling okay?”

“Yes I'm fine, Why are you always asking me that?” Sam snapped.

“He thinks you're possessed again.” Ben offered.

Dean shot his oldest son a warning look, then sighed, “The problem at hand is the storage locker.”

“Are we really going back to that conversation?” Elliott sighed.

-/-

Kubrick was a skeptic. Always had been always would be, so when he found Gordon’s words bouncing around in his head, he called an old friend. A hunter who went by the name of Creedy. “So you got no hard evidence on this Winchester guy. You're just working off Gordon's instincts?” Creedy was helping Kubrick clean his weapons caste at the moment.

“You ever hunt with Gordon?” Kubrick asked him solemnly.

“No, I hear he’s good.” Creedy mused.

“Good?” Kubrick chuckled, “He's the best, saved my ass more times than I can count. So if he says Sam Winchester's dangerous, I believe him.”

“But, Kubrick, John Winchester and Bobby Singer would have ended him if something was wrong, and that Elliott she’s nothing but a baby.” Creedy sighed.

“I said we’d do the hunt.” Kubrick growled.

Creedy growled, “He's gonna be covering his tracks. Won't be easy to find.”

“Last lead puts him in Nevada, three weeks ago.” Kubrick declared.

“That's not exactly fresh.” Creedy muttered.

“He ain't invisible, Creedy. Some Hunter out there knows something. So we start calling out contacts. All we need is one break.” Kubrick smiled. “We’ll get it.”

-/-

“Shit.” Carter swore, Elliott was holding one hand and Lucas the other. Ben was a step or two ahead of her, with Adam by his side, Dean and Sam in the front.

“What?” Sam hissed at her.

“We knew dad had his secrets, but this…?” Dean frowned.

“Well, we're about to learn something.” Elliott declared, sounding much braver than she should.

Lucas was trembling. Carter smiled warmly at him. “No worries, kid.” She squeezed his hand. 

After searching through the unit they discovered some things were missing, doubling back the checked the security footage. “Well, grand.” Carter muttered. It was a two man job, one of which got shot in the arm while breaking in. 

“We gotta get that back. Whatever it is.” Sam muttered.

“Yea, it was in a hex box, no idea what it could be.” Carter agreed. 

Dean had his first sawed off shotgun, that he had ever made, and Carter found her first homemade knife blade, Sam found a soccer trophy, and Adam found the mug he had made John at a vacation bible camp. They tucked them all into the back of the Impala and tumbled in.

-/-

The men who had stolen something from John’s storage until were aptly called Wayne and Grossman. Wayne was the idiot who had been shot during the break in. At current they were weighing their options, and debating on whether or not they should open what they had stolen or not. A knock on the door drew them both from their argument, the landlord of Wayne’s apartment entered, and joked, “I used to be an Army Medic, back in ‘Nam, guess this is your lucky day.” As he gestured towards Wayne.

-/-

It didn’t take long for Carter and Sam to narrow down who the two culprits were, and it took even less time for them to get an address for them. Outside the apartment, in a side alley Carter kept the Impala running as Dean, Adam and Sam made their way up the fire stairs.

The trio burst into the apartment, guns drawn. “FREEZE. NO ONE MORE!” Dean shouted.

Sam echoed his older brother, “Don't move!”

“DON'T MOVE!” Dean shouted a bit more forcefully when Wayne started to stand from the table he and Grossman had been playing cards at. 

Wayne frowned but snapped, “What is this?”

Adam shouted, “STOP!” As Grossman made to grab the shotgun from the doorway.

Dean sighed, “All right, give us the box. And please tell me that you didn't–”

Sam held up the now empty box, and locked eyes with Dean, “Oh they did.”

“You opened it?!” Adam roared, looking even more worried now.

Dean shoved Wayne hard against the far wall, his eyes narrowed, as Wayne shook, “Are you guys cops?”

“Huh?”

“ARE YOU GUYS COPS?!” Wayne shouted at him.

Adam crowded in next to Dean, “What was in the box?” Both watched as Wayne glanced towards the coffee table, a rabbit foot sitting in the center. 

Dean smirked, “Oh, was that is, huh? It was wasn't it? What is that thing?” Adam moved backwards, starting to head towards the rabbit foot, his attention away from Dean as he shifted through his pockets looking for something to scoop it up with. Dean still had not returned his complete attention to Wayne, as Wayne knocked the gun from Dean’s hands. As it fell to the floor it fired. The bullet ricocheted off the radiator and hit Sam’s pistol, making it fall to the ground, the ricocheting bullet then hit a nearby lamp, making Adam jump. Both Grossman and Sam dove for Sam’s gun, Grossman shoved Sam and Dean, who fell into the coffee table, breaking it and launching the rabbit's foot into the air. Adam caught it, bare handed. 

“Sorry!” Sam shouted, confused.

“DEAN! I GOT IT!” Adam smiled, shaking the rabbit's foot.

Wayne snarled, moving forward, cocking Dean’s discarded gun that he had picked up in the fray, and pointed it at Adam’s temple. “No you don’t.”

Grossman scooped up Sam’s gun as Wayne pulled the trigger. The gun jammed, and Adam’s eyes grew wide. Wayne frowned, and hastily tried to clear the chamber. Dean scrambled to his feet, and slammed into Wayne, who stumbled back in his surprise and fell hard, knocking himself out. Grossman looked just as confused as the brothers, and hastily tried to shoot Sam, Dean shouted, “SAM!” The bookshelf that was behind Grossman toppled forward, onto him, knocking him out and down, the gun flew from his hands into Sam’s. 

Dean grinned, “That was a lucky break!” He turned his attention to Adam, “Is that a rabbit's foot?!”

Adam nodded, “I think it is.”

“Huh.” Dean laughed. 

-/-

They decided to eat at Biggertons, it was after all their favorite restaurant, or more aptly the only restaurant all of them agreed to eat at ever. Carter was stumped, “I'm not finding anything on it in Dad's journal.” Dean and Adam were both madly scratching away at several lottery tickets, wicked grins on their faces. 

Sam rolled his eyes, but checked over the three youngest, all were doing well, eating and reading whatever it was Carter had put in front of them. “Dean, come on.” Sammy laughed. 

Dean shot Sam a look then snapped, “What?! Hey, that was my gun he was aiming at your head, and my gun don't jam. So that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out, also a lucky break. Here, scratch one. C'mon Sam, scratch and win! You too Carter, Ben, Elliott , Lucas!” Dean demanded.

Reluctantly the five accepted the cards and scratched them off, pushing them back to Dean. Dean giggled as Sam tried again, “Dean, it's gotta be cursed somehow. Otherwise Dad wouldn't have locked it up.”

Dean snorted, “$1200... You just won $1200! (Laughs and hollers) I don't know, man, it doesn't seem that cursed to me! Carter, you won… $800, Ben a lovely $975, Elliott got me $350, and Lucas, ooooh Lucas you got $1234, that’s a dumb number…” 

Dean winked at them, and pushed more cards in their direction, “Maybe we should check with Bobby, you know, just in case?” Adam asked carefully, not wanting to ruin Dean’s good mood. It was rare these days, with hell looming over both him and Carter that either of the eldest Winchester’s were smiling and laughing. 

-/-

Adam called Bobby, “Yeah, I touched it, it was flying at me Bobby.” Adam frowned. “You knew about dad’s storage in Black Rock?”

“Your dad didn’t have a house like me to store everything, you lot better high tail it back home to me, you got me?” Bobby ordered.

“Hot damn!” Dean cheered, “We made almost $50,000.” 

Carter rolled her eyes as Sam returned, the three kids in tow, “Had to take one last potty break, what did Bobby say?”

“That touching it wasn’t good.” Adam sighed. “Told us to head home to him.”

“Copy that, but let’s cash these along the way.” Dean chuckled, a wicked smile on his face.

“Dean, that’s beyond cheating.” Lucas wagged his finger at Dean.

Carter chuckled, “Lucas is right, Beany, that would be cheating.” Elliott informed him.

“When did they grow consciences?” Dean whispered to Carter.

“When you demanded Elliott read Disney, and I think Lisa helped with Lucas’s.” Carter joked.

“From henceforth, there will be no more disney books!” Dean declared dramatically, contorting his body and striking a pose.

“Don’t break anything, Dean.” Ben teased.

Sam burst with laughter, “Shit, ok. Let’s go.” 

Once everyone was herded into the car, Carter driving, Ben, Lucas and Elliott up front with her, while Sam, Adam, and Dean rested in the back, crammed together like sardines. At least they could stretch their legs out with Carter driving, she was pretty short.

-/-

Bobby called them about two hours into their drive, and told them, “On second thought, I’ll come to you, what hotel are you at?” He asked Carter.

“We were staying at the Foxfire Inn.” Carter offered, “We left about two hours ago, headed for you.”

“Turn back around, I’ve got every bit of information I need and I am coming to you, don’t wanna risk that cursed foot coming into my house.” Bobby declared.

“Ok, I’ll turn us around, how come you knew about his lockup?” Carter asked slowly, then turned the phone onto speaker phone, and handed it to Ben.

“His lockup? Yeah, I knew. Hell I built those curse boxes for him.” Bobby told them. Carter pulled the car over, into a parking lot, the rain had let up and they needed to stretch out anyway, Ben placed the phone on the Impala’s trunk and the group gathered around it. “Listen, you have got a serious problem.”

“What’s that?” Sam asked.

Adam was walking around the car, when he noticed a newspaper, and something glittering under it, he moved the newspaper to the side, and found a gold watch, he held it up to his siblings, all of which nodded, and he moved closer to the trunk. “That rabbit's foot ain't no dime store notion.”

“Obviously, we’ve been blessed with strange gun misfires, lottery tickets we can’t stop winning when we scratch, and now Adam’s found a gold watch.” Carter grumbled.

Dean winked at Sam, “Awesome.”

“It's real Hoodoo, Old World stuff.” Bobby deadpanned, drawing all their attention back to the phone. “Made by a Baton Rouge conjure woman about a hundred years ago…”

“It’s a hell of a luck charm.” Sam declared, watching Adam.

Bobby made a noise that all the kids recognized to be discontent, “It's not a luck charm, it's a curse! She made it to kill people, Sam!” For a moment he was silent, then “See, you touch it, you own it. You own it, sure, you get a run of good luck to beat the Devil.”

“What happens if you lose it?” Adam asked, cautiously.

“But, you lose it, that luck turns. It turns so bad that you're dead inside a week.” Bobby concluded.

“Well, Bobby, I just won’t lose it then.” Adam sighed.

“EVERYBODY LOSES IT! ITS PART OF THE CURSE!” Bobby roared into the phone.

Dean and Carter shared a look, then spoke at the same time, “Well, then, how do we break the curse?”

Bobby sighed heavily into the phone, “I don't know if you can.” Then he sighed again, “Lemme look through my library and make some calls. Then I’ll head your way.” 

“Ok, thank’s Bobby.” Dean sighed.

After Bobby hung up Carter frowned. “Well, now that’s a bit of an issue, huh?”

-/-

Adam looked sick, visibly sick, the kind of sick you look like when you find out you’ve got the no-cure kind of cancer and limited time to live, Dean for what it was worth was doing his best as big brother to make light of the situation. “Don't worry, Bobby'll find a way to break it. Until then I say we hit Vegas, pull a little Rain Man. You can be Rain Man.”

“Look, we just lay low until Bobby calls back, OK?” Adam snapped.

“We going to eat at Biggertons again?” Elliott frowned, as they entered the restaurant.

“Table for seven, please?” Sam asked.

A man they perceived to be the owner of the restaurant shouted, “CONGRATULATIONS” Then a loud alarm rang through the room. “You are the one millionth guest of the Biggerson's Restaurant family!” Before any of them realized exactly what that meant, a big cardboard check was shoved at them, then confetti fell, and lights flashed around them.

-/-

Kubrick was in a fairly happy mood, “Well that clears my book. The word's out. Now we wait.” He had spent the last several days sending out tendrils of information as well as sending out the question, have you seen the Winchesters?

“Now we eat.” Creedy nodded warmly at him, still not convinced this was a good idea. 

“Good idea. What do you like? I got canned everything.” Kubrick agreed. 

Shaking his head Creedy said, “No, no, man, not eating in the RV. Look, I know a good place. Wide menu, good service, homey atmosphere. Garlic knots! The menu's on their website.” Kubrick gave him a questioning look, but handed a laptop to Creedy anyways. 

-/-

“The rabbit foot is gone.” Adam frowned, digging in his coat pockets.

“What?” Carter snarled, her eyes wide, the only person that had literally been anywhere near them was the useless waitress who had split Elliott milkshake all over Adam, and had to wipe him down. “Shit, the waitress.” Carter was up and bolting out the door before they could stop her. 

They all surged after her, Adam falling flat on his face, Ben snorted. “Dude, you suck.” Ben helped him off the ground.

“OW.” Adam whimpered.

“So, what, now your luck turns bad?” Lucas asked, looking his older brother over.

Both the knees were torn out of Adam’s jeans, and blood was starting to seep down his legs. “Looks that way.” Elliott frowned.

Their older siblings had taken off, leaving the four of them to sit on the curb and wait. “I wonder how bad?” Ben asked softly.

“Oh, no.” Adam sighed, “Real bad.” 

-/-

“Alright, so the nearest location…” Creedy stopped, and passed the laptop to Kubrick, “Do you see that, seven little Winchesters?”

Kubrick grinned, “Yes, I am, we have been given a sign my friend.” 

-/-

“Ok, Adam, don’t do anything.” Carter ordered.

“Where are we going, mom?” Lucas asked softly, sometime in the last month he had gotten over Lisa to a point and now enjoyed calling Carter mom just like Elliott did.

“We are going to see the idiots who stole the foot in the first place.” Dean answered for her.

They broke into Grossman’s apartment much gentler this time. The man looked up from his bottle of Tequila, a picture of him and Wayne in his free hand. “Oh, man. What do you want?”

Sam sighed, “Heard about your friend. That's bad luck.”

“Piss off.” Grossman growled. 

Dean sighed, “We know someone hired you to steal the rabbit's foot. A woman.”

Grossman paled, “Oh yeah? How do you know that?”

Carter snapped, “Because she just stole it back from us.”

Grossman giggled. 

Adam started, “Listen man, this is seri-” he stopped mid sentence as he stepped forward, and tripped on a wire that in turn yanked a CD play of the shelf, as Adam sprawled forward he took out a lamp. None of the siblings looked back at Adam, each just rolled their eyes. 

Carter growled a low, “Told you not to touch anything.” As Sam asked, “Adam, you OK?”

Adam grunted, “Yeah, I'm good!” Then pulled himself up as Grossman smirked at him. 

Dean growled, stepping closer to Grossman, “I want you to tell us her name.”

“Screw you.” Grossman snapped, taking another swig of tequila.

Ben flanked Dean, “It wasn't a freak accident that killed your partner.”

Grossman looked between Ben and the others now crowding the tiny living room, “What?”

“It was the rabbit’s foot.” Lucas explained.

“You're crazy, all of you are.” Grossman snapped. 

Ever the voice of reason, Carter started, “You know we’re not. You saw what happened, what it did. All the flukes, all the luck. When you lose the foot that luck goes sour. That's what killed your friend. And my brother here is next.”

Dean concluded, “And who knows how many more innocent people after that. Now if you don't help us stop this thing, that puts those deaths on your head.” Dean studied Grossman who looked more than worried at the turn of events, “Now I can read people ... and I get it. You're a thief, and a scumbag, that's fine. But you're not a killer. Are you?”

“No.” The thief whispered.

-/-

As they were leaving, Dean’s cell phone rang, he answered it quickly. “Hello?” Adam was trailing behind the group as they made their way back to the car. He stepped on something squishy, he looked beyond frustrated as he looked down, bubblegum. 

“Dean, great news. Wasn't easy but I found a heavyweight cleansing ritual that should do the trick.” Bobby told him, clearly excited. 

“Bobby, that's uh, great, 'cept Adam, uh…” Dean cast a glance past his other siblings to Adam, who was lifting his shoe off the bubblegum, he grimaced as he said, “... Adam lost the foot.”

For a moment Bobby was silent, Dean put him on speaker phone, “He… He WHAT?”

“Bobby, Bobby, listen. This, uh, this hot chick stole it from him. I'm serious. In her mid 20's, and she was sharp you know, good enough at the con to play us.” Dean informed him. 

Adam was looking to scrape the bubblegum off his shoe, using the storm drain, by this point both Elliott and Lucas were helping steady their older brother as Ben and Carter snickered. 

“And she only gave the guy she hired a name, probably an alias or something.” Sam looked over at Adam, “Uh, Luigi or something?”

Adam was furiously trying to scrape the offending substance from his shoe, and gritted out, “Lugosi”

Sam echoed it to Dean, “Lugosi.”

Dean, then informed Bobby, “Lugosi…”

Bobby grumbled, “Lugosi? Lugos - Aw crap, it's probably Bela.”

At that moment, Adam moved his foot too hard, his shoe slipped off, and a plunking noise followed by a splash made Carter raise and eyebrow, she and Ben slowly turned around to see not only Adam, but Lucas and Elliott all attempting to retrieve the shoe from the storm trap.

“Bela Lugosi? That's cute…” Dean’s brow was furrowed as he too turned to appraise the scene before him, Sam had scrambled over and was trying to help them now.

“Her real name is Bela Talbot.” Bobby sighed. “Crossed paths with her once or twice.”

Carter grabbed the phone from Dean, as he fiddled with the car keys, “Well she knew about the rabbit's foot. Is she a Hunter?”

Bobby snorted, “Pretty friggin' far from a Hunter, but she knows her way around the territory. She's been out of the country. Last I heard she was in the Middle East someplace.”

“Well, guess she’s back.” Dean sighed.

“Which means seriously bad luck for you.” Bobby declared.

“Obviously.” Carter snapped.

“But, if it is Bela…” Bobby paused, “At least I might know some folks who know where to find her.”

“Alright, thanks Bobby.” Carter sighed, looking back at the other four, Ben had now joined them.

“Just ... look out for your brother, ya idjits.” Then Bobby hung up.

Both Carter and Dean cast curious glances towards Adam, who looked defeated, looked at them with the biggest puppy dog face they had ever seen, “I lost my shoe.” He was standing, both older siblings looked down, sure enough Adam was missing a shoe. 

-/-

“Alright, you four are staying here.” Carter snarled. “Sam, Dean and I are going after Bela.” 

“What if his bad luck spreads?” Lucas asked curiously.

“Bobby is on his way here.” Sam muttered.

“I don’t want you doing anything.” Dean ordered.

“But…” Adam trailed off. 

-/-

“Daaaaamn.” Carter wiggled her eyebrows, “This is where Bela Thief lives?”

“Can you break us in?” Dean asked Sam, softly.

“Yeah, two seconds.” Sam plugged the computer into the security box, and typed away, “Good to go.”

Maneuvering into her house, however, was a bit of a irritation. Sam had to boost Carter into the open window, and once he did, she helped Dean up, then the pair muscled Sam in.

Sneaking up on Bela was much too easy, Carter’s mind screamed trap, a look she shared with Dean. When they found her in the kitchen, she whirled on them, gun loaded and cocked. “You forgot your tip.” Dean smiled.

“So about the rabbit foot.” Carter winked at her.

“You're gonna give it back.” Sam declared, his body a fraction behind Carter’s his hand on her shoulder.

Bela chuckled, “Sweetie. No I'm not.”

Dean looked her up and down, and smiled, “Yeah, we'll see. Bela, right?”

“That's right. Dean. Sam. Carter.” Bela smirked. 

Carter appraised her, “You know the thing's cursed, don't you?”

Bela mused for a moment, “You'd be surprised what some people would pay for something like that.”

“Really?” Sam asked. 

“There's a lucrative market out there. A lot of money to be made. You Hunters with all those amulets and talismans you use to stop those big bad monsters. Any one of them could put your children's children through college.” Bela chuckled darkly.

“So you know the truth, about what's really going on out there, and this is what you decide to do with it? You become a thief?” Carter mused. 

“I procure unique items for a select clientele.” Bela just looked bored. 

“Yeah. A thief.” Dean toned. 

“No, a great thief.” Bela informed them. 

-/-

Adam sighed, they were no match for the two idiot hunters who had intended to break into the hotel room. They were after Sam and Elliott from the sounds of it. Adam had hustled them all into the bathroom, opened the window and moved the kids out, “Ben, get Elliott and Lucas out of here, take a car if you need to.” Adam knew he couldn’t fit in the window, and he didn’t plan on leaving. “Ben, hide, now.” Adam thrust his wallet at Ben.

Ben gripped Elliott‘s arm and pushed them into the woods. There was one thing that he had learned from his older siblings was how to live in the woods. He felt Lucas behind him, once they were in the tree line, he heard the grunt and slam of Adam. He chanced a glance back, and saw Adam slam out the front door.

When Adam woke back up two older hunters were standing over him. He was duct taped to a chair. “Oh, he's awake!” The shorter of the two grinned. 

“Back with us, eh?” The taller one said, Adam recognized him to be Kubrick. He’d worked with both Carter and their father before. 

“Shame you let your little siblings go.” The first one spoke again. 

Adam shot them both glares, “Who are you, What do you wa-”

Kubrick chuckled, “I used to think your friend Gordon sent me after Sam and Elliott …” He started. 

Adam glared at him, shaking his head, “Gordon? Oh come on!”

“Yeah, because he asked me to track them down, and put a bullets in their brains. You're just bait now.” Kubrick chuckled. 

“Great. That sounds like him.” Adam frowned. 

“But, as it turns out ... I'm on a mission from God.” Kubrick grinned, then slapped Adam hard. Adam wondered briefly if Gabriel could hear his prayers. He timidly prayed. _Loki… your demi-god feathered ass, I need a hand here, I know you get Carter’s prayers, so uhm, Gabriel, how about you give me a hand here. I could use you. These men are going to torture me until I give them Sam, if Carter is so sure… then you’d do anything to stop that, come on man…_ Honestly, Adam had no clue it this would work or not.

-/-

Gabriel hesitated, Adam was not technically his responsibility. He belonged to the angel Balthazar, who was probably still with the Host, and had no clue his human was in any danger at all. Gabriel frowned, Adam prayed again, there was a prayer mixed in the middle, from the newest Winchester - Lucas, he was alone and afraid in the woods. Ben was apparently dragging him and Elliott to safety. Gabriel reached across the world with his grace hunting for Sam, he would never make it back to Adam in time. He gritted his teeth, and took off.

-/-

“Look Bela, our brother, he ... touched the foot. And when you took it from him, his luck went from-” Dean started, the sun had rose at some point, as they stood guns pointed at each other. Bela was sitting comfortably on counter. 

“Oh, I know how it works.” Bela giggled. 

“So then you know he's gonna die unless we can destroy it.” Carter would have found Bela gorgeous in another life, beautiful brown hair and shimmering eyes, and her accent, all in all enough to make her pant. 

 

“Oh... You can have the foot.” She looked so incensed. The Winchester siblings shared a look. “For one point five million.”

Sam snorted, “Nice. Yeah, I'll just call my banker. How'd you even find the damn thing? Stuck in the back of some storage place, middle of nowhere.”

Bela hopped up and made her way past them, Dean followed her gaze, to see a Ouija board. “I just asked a few of the ghosts of the people that it killed. They were very attuned into its location.” She offered. 

“So you're only out for yourself, huh? It's all about number one?” Sam snapped. 

“Being a Hunter is so much more noble? A bunch of obsessed, revenge-driven sociopaths trying to save a world that can't be saved?” Bela snarled, her fist clenched. 

“Well, aren't you a glass half-full?” Carter watched Bela, as Bela watched them. 

“We're all going to Hell, Dean. Carter. Might as well enjoy the ride.” Bela chuckled darkly. 

“I actually agree with you there. Anyhoo, this has been charming but uh, look at the time. Oh and ... this?” Dean held the rabbit foot up for the world to see, and grinned. Bela for what it was worth, looked beyond pissed. 

“Looks like you're not the only one with sticky fingers. If it's any consolation I think you're a truly awful person.” Sam joked, his arm already wrapped around Carter’s shoulders.

Bella seethed in anger, and raised her gun, firing. She missed Dean completely, then she tried hitting either Sam or Carter, she missed and the bullet ricocheted around her ornate living room, eventually hitting the ouija board. The Winchester trio giggled, Dean holding the rabbit’s foot, as they ran towards the apartment door. Once more Bela fired the gun, this time clipping Carter’s hip. Carter growled, but Sam just tossed her over his shoulder. Another round ricocheted around the apartment, Bela’s cat running off, “SEEYA!” Dean shouted. Bela glared after them.

-/-

Gabriel stared at the hotel doorway, debated momentarily on knocking, but Adam’s resounding scream on the other side made him snarl, and kick the door open. Gabriel drew himself up to his full height of five foot eight inches, his nostrils flared, and both hunters looked at him sharply. “Get away from Adam Winchester.” He ordered.

Both hunters towered over him. Both began firing rounds into Gabriel, one even launched his knife at him. Gabriel glared, sauntered forward. Snapped his fingers and Adam’s binds were gone. Adam lunged at one of them, the taller of the two, sinking a blade into the man’s neck. Gabriel snapped his fingers again, the second man dropped. Adam staggered, Gabriel rushed forward and scooped the boy up. Adam was much taller than him, didn’t care, he moved them into the woods, filtering through the trees, searching for the youngest three Winchesters.

He found Ben, Elliott , and Lucas around a campfire almost nine miles from the hotel, Ben had moved them quickly. “Gabriel?” Lucas choked.

“Yup, kiddo.” Gabriel gently laid Adam down next to the fire, and pressed two fingers to Adam’s forehead. “Go to sleep, Carter knows to find us.”

-/-

When Dean, Carter, and Sam made it back to the hotel, coordinance were marked on the bathroom door. “Gabe was here.” She mused.

“How do you know?” Dean asked. 

“I can feel him.” Carter declared, looking at Sam, “Can’t you?”

“I can, actually now that you mention it.” Sam nodded.

“Well, let’s move out, toward the coordinates, then.” Dean had no clue what the hell was going on with his sister.

“Did I miss something?” Bobby asked from the doorway.

“Where have you been?” Carter snapped.

“Got stuck in traffic.” Bobby mused.

“Something went down, something bad enough that Adam called Gabriel.” Sam declared.

“That angel prick that messed with you?” Bobby asked.

“It’s more complicated than that.” Sammy sighed. “Carter and him have some sort of friendship.”

-/-

Bobby explained how to remove the curse as well as how to destroy the foot. Once they met up with the other four Winchester’s, Gabriel nodded at Carter and disappeared. Bobby declared, “I’m headed back to Sioux Falls.”

That night they found themselves in a graveyard. Sam and Adam were crouched down sprinkling ingredients into a small fire, Dean was checking over the winning lottery cards they had, Carter was reading something softly to Ben, Lucas, and Elliot. “All right. Bone ash, cayenne pepper, that should do it.” Adam smiled at Sam.

“Be glad when this is over.” Adam declared. 

“One second…” Dean grumbled. 

“Dean, you—” Sam started. 

“Hey, back off, Trouble. I'm bringing home the bacon.” Dean grumbled. Dean draped his jacket over the tombstone, and winked at Carter, who nodded. “All right, say goodbye "wascawy wabbit".”

Silence overcame them, then the sound of a gun clocking had them all whirling. “I think you'll find that belongs to me. Or, you know, whatever.” Bela paused, and grinned,”Put the foot down, honey.”

Dean grinned, “No. You're not going to shoot anybody. See I happen to be able to read people. OK, you're a thief, fine, but you're not…” Bela promptly shot Sam in the upper arm. Carter still wasn’t moving very good on her injured leg from Bela’s last assault. “Son of a—”

Bela rolled her eyes and her shoulders, “Back off, tiger. Back off. You make one more move and I'll pull the trigger.” Sam rose, gripping his shoulder, and looked behind him to check on his siblings. Carter had her own gun drawn, and was shakily advancing. Bela looked at Dean very seriously. “You've got the luck, Dean. You, I can't hit. But your brother? Him I can't miss.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't just go around shooting people like that!” Adam shouted. 

“Relax. It's a shoulder hit, I can aim. Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people? Put the rabbit's foot on the ground now.” Bela ordered. At Bela’s question Lucas had raised his hand, he hadn’t shot anyone. 

“All right! All right. Take it easy.” Dean grumbled, as Carter moved forward, carefully planting her feet, she ended right in front of Bela, catching her off guard, as she grabbed her by the truffs of her brown hair, she crashed her lips against Bela’s as a gun shot rattled off, the next second Dean shouted, “Think fast!” As he threw the rabbit’s foot. Carter grunted, sinking slowly. 

Bela caught the rabbit’s foot and howled in frustration, “Damn…”

Dean looked over at Carter who gave him a shaky thumbs up, and patted her chest pocket. She rested her head against one of the headstones, Adam scrambled to her side, quickly applying pressure to her new wound. 

“Now, whatdaya say we destroy this ugly ass thing?” Adam asked.

-/-

Bela watched the Winchester’s set up the fire, and dropped the rabbit's foot into the flame. “Thanks very much. I'm out one and a half million, and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer.”

“Wow. I really don't feel bad about that… Sam?” Carter mused. 

“Nope. Not even a little.” Sam responded. 

“Hmm. Maybe next time I'll hang you out to dry…” Bela grumbled.

“Oh don't go away angry, just go away.” Dean and Adam said at the same time. 

“Oh, fuck off.” Bela grumbled, snaking what she believed to be lottery tickets from the pocket of Dean’s coat. Then she sauntered away. Carter and Dean shared a look, even though Carter was bleeding she looked like she was the victorious one. 

“So, Gabe killed Kubrick and Creedy.” Carter said evenly, as she produced the lottery tickets.

“You got shot a second time just to get the money?” Lucas looked at her, “Bit reckless huh?” 

“Haha.” Carter grumbled. “Not just those, got our car keys too.”


	7. Take Me To Paradise City, Where the Girls are Pretty...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season Three, Ep. Four  
> "Sin City"

Bobby patched Sam and Carter up. They discovered that Bobby had been working on fixing the Colt. Two cases came through at the same time. One in Elizabethville, Ohio with unusual deaths. One in Hulbert, Texas - where it was probably a Revenant. A reanimated corpse, used by a spirit. Fire would kill it. 

“Look, seriously, Bobby. Adam and I can handle the Texas case.” Carter assured them. “Ben, Lucas, and Elliott can stay here and help you with the gun. Dean and Sam can take Ohio.” Famous last words.

-/-

“Where in Ohio?” Asked Dean. 

“Elizabethville. It's a half-dead factory town in the rust belt.” Sam explained. 

Dean sighed, “There's got to be a demon or two in South Beach.”

Sam openly laughed at that, “Sorry, Hef. Maybe next time. How's it going, Bobby?”

Bobby raised an eyebrow and looked up at Sam, he had the kids pouring over books, Carter and Adam had slipped out earlier that morning, “Slow.”

Dean frowned, the Colt had been completely disassembled, “Eh, I tell you, it's a little sad seeing the Colt like that.”

Bobby rolled his eyes, “Well, the only thing it's good for now is figuring out what makes it tick.”

Sam grinned, “So what makes it tick?”

Bobby shot him a glare, and the kids laughed. 

“So, if we want to go check out these omens in Ohio…” Dean tried to make himself look as sincere as possible, “... you think you can have that thing ready by this afternoon?”

“Well, it won't kill demons by then,” He paused, a evil grin on his lips, “but I can promise you it'll kill you.” Bobby snapped.

“All right, come on, we're wasting the daylight.” Dean declared.

Lucas and Ben surged forward, wrapping Dean in a hug as Elliott hung in Sam’s arms. Then the kids switched, “See you later, rugrats, bye Bobby!” Dean waved. 

“Hey! You boys run into anything — anything — you call me.” Bobby ordered, “Just like I told Carter and Adam.” He frowned, watching the leave.

-/-

“Hands where I can see them!” Carter stilled instantly, her eyes narrowed, she stopped, beside her Adam paused. “Carter Winchester, Adam Winchester, you’re under arrest.”

“What for officer?” Adam asked shyly, to no prevail, a second Officer stepped forward, brutally shoving Adam into the hood of the stolen car.

“For one, this car was reported stolen two days ago, three states over.” The first cop sneered.

“We just borrowed it.” Carter winked at him, and was rewarded by a rough hand shoving her forehead into the hood of said car.

“Don’t play dumb, you two are part of a big family of criminals, kind of wondering where the other five of you are, yeah, we know all about Lucas.” The first cop giggled. “Hendriksen is already on his way.”

She must have paled at that, because when her eyes met Adam’s he looked equally terrified, instead she mouthed something, simple, “Five.” There were seven different methods of interrogation responses, five was her personal favorite, it involved singing, and she loved to sing. Adam jerked his head, stiffly, letting her know he understood.

-/-

The cops were quick to separate them, not that it mattered, years of training by John Winchester had both more than prepared. Separated it didn’t matter, both started belting out, “All Along The Watchtower.”

_“There must be some kind of way outta here  
Said the joker to the thief  
There's too much confusion  
I can't get no relief  
Businessmen, they drink my wine  
Plowman dig my earth  
None were level on the mind  
Nobody up at his word  
Hey, hey  
No reason to get excited  
The thief he kindly spoke  
There are many here among us  
Who feel that life is but a joke  
But, uh, but you and I, we've been through that  
And this is not our fate  
So let us stop talkin' falsely now  
The hour's getting late, hey  
All along the watchtower  
Princes kept the view  
While all the women came and went  
Barefoot servants, too  
Outside in the cold distance  
A wildcat did growl  
Two riders were approaching  
And the wind began to howl”_

“Not going to talk?” Hendricksen snapped, “Carter Winchester, in the flesh, your description doesn’t do you justice.” He was close to her, his breath danced across her skin. “So damn pretty, no wonder those men paid you so well.”

“Well, I doubt they paid me for my reading skills.” Carter shot back.

“Your a lot like Dean, huh?” He asked, carefully.

“Cut from the same cloth, yeah.” She mused.

“What are you doing in the fine state of Texas?” 

“Oh, the usual, whoring around, making friends.”

“Is that so, what were you two doing in the graveyard?”

“Believe it or not, making friends.” She snorted.

“Desecrating a grave?” He tried.

“You know what, Victor?” She snarled. 

“Hendricksen, ma’am.” 

“Nah, I only use proper names for folks I wanna screw or be like, you ain’t neither.” 

“Then, Carter, what am I?”

“A thorn in my side, Victor.” She spat his name like it was poison.

“I can tell we won’t be getting far.” 

“Not unless you wanna pay, Vickie, I cost money, time is money, got money?” 

“You insolent little whore.” 

She just smiled, “You horrible fucking idiot.” 

“Kiss your mother with that mouth, oh wait, you don’t… she’s dead.” 

“Fuck you.” She spat in his face.

-/-

Father Gil met Sam and Dean in the pulpit. “There's not much left for the insurance company. It was a suicide - I saw it myself.” 

Dean tried to look sorry, “Well, this shouldn't take long, then.”

Father Gil sighed, then pointed to the second story of the church, where a balcony over looked where the congregation would normally sit, “That's where Andy did it. It's the first time I'd seen him in weeks. He used to come every Sunday.”

“When did he stop?” Sam asked softly.

Father Gil thought for a moment, “Probably about ... two months ago? Right around the time everything else started to change.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “Change how?”

Father Gil heaved a sigh, “Oh, let's just say this used to be a town ... you could be proud of. People ... cared about each other. Andy sang in the choir, and then one day, he just ... wasn't Andy anymore. It was like he was …”

Sam stiffened, “Possessed?”

Father Gil sighed, “You could say that. Gambled away his money, cheated on his wife, destroyed his business. Yes, like a switch had flipped.”

Dean, “Father, did you know the man who killed those folks in the hobby shop?”

“Sure, Tony Perkins.” The Father frowned. 

“Tony Perkins.” Sam repeated to verify. 

“Good man.” Father Gil nodded. 

Sam asked, “Would you say that his personality suddenly changed one day, too?”

For a moment Father Gil was quiet, “I never thought about it that way, but... yes. about the same time as Andy — about two months ago.”

Dean looked at the ground, then “Well, thank you, Father. Appreciate your time.”

He and Sam made their way from the Father. Sam whispered, “Two months ago, we open up the devil's gate, all of a sudden this town turns into Margaritaville? It's no coincidence.”

-/-

“Adam Winchester, your rap sheet is not nearly as long as your older siblings. It’s clear to me that you are very obedient, and do what they say.” Hendriksen tried. He received no response, a room over Carter could be heard singing, two beats later, Adam joined the song. 

_“...Army green was no safe bet  
The bullets scream to me from somewhere  
Yeah, they come to snuff the rooster  
Yeah here come the rooster, yeah  
You know he ain't gonna die  
No, no, no, you know he ain't gonna die  
Here they come to snuff the rooster  
Ah yeah, yeah  
Yeah, here come the rooster, yeah  
You know he ain't gonna die  
No, no, no, you know he ain't gonna die  
Yeah they come to snuff the rooster  
Yeah here come the rooster, yeah  
You know he ain't gonna die  
No, no, no, you know he ain't gonna die  
Walkin' tall machine gun man  
They spit on me in my home land  
Gloria sent me pictures of my boy  
Got my pills 'gainst mosquito death  
My buddy's breathin' his dyin' breath  
Oh God please won't you help me make it through  
Yeah they come to snuff the rooster, ah yeah  
Yeah here come the rooster, yeah  
You know he ain't gonna die  
No, no, you know he ain't gonna die”_

“Just a good soldier huh?”

“Something like that.” Adam snarled.

“What happened to daddy?” Hendriksen tried.

“Dead, you already knew that.”

“Your sister kill him? Heard stories about how he liked to use her.” 

“Nah, she didn’t kill him.”

“Then who did? Dean?” 

“Nope.”

“Sam? He’s the one with the biggest daddy problem.”

“Nope.”

“Ah, Adam, come on now buddy, no need to protect them.”

“You ain’t my buddy.”

“What happened to your mom.”

“Killed herself.”

“John raised you.”

“You don’t say his name. Carter and Dean raised me.”

“Oh, is that what holds you all together, those two?” Adam remained silent, already he was thinking about the end game of number five, it was tricky, and involved climbing out that back window. His eyes chanced a glance back there every once and again. 

-/-

They checked into a small hotel. Dean and Sam looked around the room, both surveying the room. The door across from them opened and the man who stepped out caught Dean’s attention. “Richie. I don't believe it.”

“Hey, Dean... Winchester, right?” The man, Richie looked him over. 

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. 

A tall scantily dressed girl appeared next to Richie, “This is my sister, uh Cheryl.” Richie offered.   
“Hey.” She sort of half waved. 

“Cheryl.” Dean nodded, Sam watched the exchange. 

Richie laughed, “There.” He handed Cheryl a wad of money, then looked at them, “Well, you know... stepsister.”

Dean grinned, “Come on in. This is my brother, Sam.”

“Hey. How you doing?” Richie sighed. 

“Not too bad. How do you two know each other?” Sam asked, wondering if this man knew Carter?

“You were in school.” Dean informed him. 

“It was that succubus, in Canarsie right?” Richie asked, Dean nodded, “Where is that feisty little hell cat Carter?”

“She’s on another case with Adam.” Sam explained.

“Well, shit, that girl’d make any man wanna be honest.” Richie laughed.

“Richie, Richie, know what? I told you then and I'll tell you again — you're not cut out for this job. You're gonna get yourself killed.” Dean chuckled. 

Richie’s phone rang, and he spoke, “Talk to me.” He covered the mouthpiece, “FYI, Winchester — words hurt.” Then he turned his attention back to the phone. “Yeah?” He paused, “No, it's not a good time, babe. Later.”

“So you find anything in this town, anyway?” Dean asked, softly. 

“Ah, no. I got nothing.” Richie sighed. “Oh, wait a minute. You mean as in demons and whatnot?”

“Yeah.” Dean frowned at him. 

“No, I got nothing.” Richie concluded. 

“Typical. What about your sister back there?” Dean asked. 

-/-

Left alone as she sang, she checked to see where the camera’s where, luckily pointed at the door and not her, she moved quickly, scrambling out the window, hands still cuffed. She waited until she heard Hendricksen leave her brother, then gently worked the window open, dragging Adam out took a lost of energy. Once they were both out, she led the way, straight into the sewers, the tunnels for most of the night.

-/-

Richie led them to the town's local bar. They trailed behind Richie. “I thought you said this was some boarded-up factory town.” Dean grumbled, there were tons of people wandering around. 

Sam frowned, “It is. At least, it's supposed to be.” This was the whole reason that Carter had picked Texas. 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do some research.” Dean’s eyes followed a bunch of attractive women as they walked into the bar. Dean could help but smile, Sam grabbed his shoulders and steered him into the bar. 

From Richie they had learned that the town itself seemed to be ran by a fellow named Trotter. They bumped into Father Gil, and the next day he was gone, completely missing. 

-/-

“Where the hell are they?” Hendriksen shouted.

“Who knows, you said they were masters of escaping, and you knew how to keep them, but you didn’t keep them did you?” The sheriff laughed at him.

“I WANT THEM FOUND!” Hendriksen shouted.

-/-

They saved the man, Trotter from getting robbed, accidently. “Too many cops here. I say we roll.” Sam fidgeted. 

“Just be cool. Poor jerk. Only thing possessing him was a sixer of Pabst.” Dean demanded. 

Sam glared at him,”So, what's the deal, then? People in this town getting possessed or not?”

“I don't know. Maybe it is just what it is — town full of scumbags.” Dean wondered. 

“Yeah. Maybe.” Sam frowned. 

One of the local police officers sauntered over, “You boys ready for your mug shots? The photographer's gonna be here in a few, and ... take your picture for the local paper.” He reassured them. 

Dean grinned, “Be an honor, Officer. What a thrill!” Dean giggled a little. 

Sam waited for the cop to walk away, “Yep, time to go.”

Dean shook his head, “Wait a second. Wait a second.”

“What?” Sam looked at him, as they scanned the room. 

“Where's Richie?” Dean sounded concerned. 

-/-

 

Carter and Adam were having enough trouble moving with the cuffs on, the police had confiscated most of the supplies they both had. Carter was going off memory, sewers in cities led to drain pipes, this one, led to a small cove, next to the ocean. She grunted, irritated, this drain let out fine enough, but the hole was pretty small, she felt the metal snag across her shoulders and bit back a snarl. Adam followed through, metal bearing into his chest, once they both tumbled into the salt water, roughly three feet of it, she grunted, “Great, just what I needed eaten by a shark or croc.”

Adam apparently found that funny, his laughter bouncing off her brain. “Let’s move, we need a car.”  
“Your right, and a way to get these cuffs off.” She grumbled. 

“Do we know anyone in Texas?” Adam frowned. They waded out of the water and onto the hot Texas ground. 

For a moment they just laid there Carter shivered. “Guy Henson lives around here.”

-/-

Bobby had reassembled the Colt. Rufus had taken the kids for ice cream, he was standing in the backyard shooting at a target. A pretty blonde, with a brown leather jacket appeared. “Cute piece.”

Bobby whirled, gun still raised. “Who are you?”

Ruby grinned at him, “It won't stop a demon, if that's what you think.”

“How the hell would you know?” Bobby watched her as she moved around. 

Ruby grinned, “Oh, I don't know.” She closed her eyes then opened them again, revealing black orbs, “Call it an educated guess?”

Bobby grinned back at her, wondering how long until Rufus arrived, “Well, ain't I lucky, then? Found a subject for a test fire.”

“Luck had nothing to do with it. But, hey, by all means. Take your best shot.” Ruby grinned. She positioned herself in front of the target, arms wide open. Bobby paused, and waited for a moment, “Are you gonna stand there like a pantywaist, or are you gonna shoot…” Bobby shot her in the chest. “Ouch! That smarts a little.” She grumbled. 

“What do you want?” Bobby let the Colt drop to his side.

Ruby appraised him for a moment, then, “Peace on earth. A new shirt. Now ... do you want me to help you out with that gun or not? Hmm?” 

Bobby glared a second longer, realizing that this must be Ruby. The demon who had helped the Winchesters out a couple times. After a long moment, he decided, like Carter, to take her at face value.

-/-

Someday, going home with random women would be the Death of Dean. He had no clue how many times both Sam and Adam had said that, Carter at least had criteria that women had to follow, but no, he willingly followed Casey the bartender home. Right into a trap to make matters worse. Luckily for Dean, Sam got the address from the bartender currently working. And headed straight for Dean, muttering obscenities under his breath the whole time. The first place he checked out didn’t have Dean in it.

The pretty girl from the bar was sitting across from Dean. They had talked about a lot, of the course of his imprisonment, they were waiting for someone but it wasn’t clear who. Casey, she winked at him, “You have a god?” He asked slowly. 

She rolled her eyes, “Sure. His name's Lucifer.” Blood thundered in his ears, Carter’s dream friend, he was not only real, but apparently real enough Demons worshiped him. 

Dean found his voice, “You mean the Devil?”

“Your word, not ours. Lucifer actually means "light bringer." Look it up.” Casey rolled her eyes. Lucifer was real, and he was half assed courting his sister, “Once he was the most beautiful of all God's angels, But God demanded that he bow down before Man, and when he refused, God banished him.” Casey paused again, “Tell me, Dean. How do you like bowing before lesser creatures?”

Dean was still contemplating the face that his sister was sort of dating Satan. “Lucifer's really real?”

Casey frowned, “Well, no one's actually seen him, but they say that he made us into what we are, and they say that he'll return.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, if Lucifer was real, the vision Carter had planted was not the same one the demon was into, “Oh, yeah? And, uh, you believe that?”

“I've got faith.” Casey nodded.

“Mmm.” Dean hummed. 

-/-

Bobby and Ruby showed up and saved the day with a completely rebuilt colt and the horrible information that Carter and Adam had missed their check in point. Ruby had helped completely rebuild the gun. Once the Colt was thrust into Sam’s hands, he was ushered down. He killed the demon that held Dean off the ground, the one wearing Father Gil as a meat suit, before Dean could stop Sam he also killed Casey.

For the first time Dean found himself taking a hard look at Sam, there was something cold and calculating under the surface. He knew he was a killer, knew Carter flipped a switch between loving mother and cold hearted murderer. But, Sammy was the one who always looked sad, never wanted to hurt a living soul, when talking to Bobby about it, he pointed out, “You didn’t see it… there was something… cold about it.”

Sam glared at Ruby. They were alone outside the hotel room while Dean and Bobby contemplated what to do about Carter and Adam’s missed check in. Noticing Sam’s less than enthusiastic mood, Ruby frowned, “Sam, you know what happens when demons piggyback humans. They leave them rode hard and put up wet. Chances are those two would have died a slow, sticky death. You probably did them a favor.”

“Did them a favor? You're a cold bitch, you know that?” Sam shot at her. 

“Yeah, and this cold bitch has saved your ass a couple of times now. Some respect might be nice. Especially if you want me to help you out with Dean and his little problem.” Ruby snarled back. 

“You know what? You keep dangling that, but last I checked, Dean's still going to Hell. And so is Carter!” Sam nearly shouted. 

Ruby glared for a moment, then her eyes softened, “Everything in its own time, Sam. But there’s a quid pro quo here. We're in a war.”

Sam watched her for a moment, every fear Dean had and all the worry etched in Carter’s face came back to him, “Right. But for some reason, you're fighting on our team. Now, tell me, why is that again?”

Ruby narrowed her eyes at him, “Go screw yourself, that's why.”

“Oh I see.” For a moment Sam thought he felt Gabriel, he had learned to notice small changes in the air when the Archangel was around, which was rare.

Ruby didn’t seem to notice any change, “I don't have to justify my actions to you, Sam. If you don't want my help, fine. Then give me the gun and I'll pass it on to someone who will use it.”

Sam leveled the Colt, pointed at the center of Ruby’s chest, “Maybe I'll just use it on you.”

Ruby just shrugged, “Go ahead, if that makes you happy. It's not gonna do much for Dean or Carter, though.” She smiled as sweetly as she could at him, “So, what's it gonna be, hmm?” Sam begrudgingly lowered the Colt, and looked at her, “Ah hah. That’s my boy.” She winked at him. “This won't be easy, Sam. You're gonna have to do things that go against that gentle nature of yours. There'll be collateral damage... But, it has to be done.”

Sam frowned, “Well, I don't have to like it.”

Ruby nodded, “No. You wouldn't be Sam if you did. On the bright side, I'll be there with you.” She winked, “That little fallen angel on your shoulder.”

When she disappeared Gabriel emerged, “Sammich, she’s trouble.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sam looked at the shorter man.

“Then why even talk to her?” Gabriel watched him.

“I just… they always save me, save us kids, as they call us… I wanna save them.” Sam’s eyes held tears, Gabriel surged forward, wrapping his arms around the much taller man.

“Sam, I have seen all that comes to pass, and let me say this now, she can’t get them out of the deal, please do not follow down the path she wants you on, I know that we have not had a great relationship, kiddo, but let me help you, let me share the burden.” Gabriel looked up at him.

There was something foreign in Sam’s eyes, Gabriel couldn’t quite place it. “Ok, Gabe, I’ll let you share it with me, but you got to be around more, you can’t pop in and out, travel with us, pretend to be human. You’ll still be hiding.”

Sam’s words made Gabriel’s heart swell. Sam wanted him around, wanted him near him. “I can never deny you, darling.” Sam was caught off guard by the fluttering of wings, and a featherlight kiss on his forehead.

-/-

Guy Henson turned out to be one of the older hunters their father had known. He owned a ranch of sorts. If Carter remembered correctly it be as more like a training ground for future hunters. It was a two hour walk from where they emerged. And keeping the cuffs hidden was hard enough to do. They kept off the main road. “Holy Shit! CARTER WINCHESTER!”

Adam frowned as the old man hauled Carter into his arms. He was probably the same age as their father he twirled her around and hugged tight. 

“Hiyah Guy, can you help us out?” She kisses his temple and showed him her hands. 

“Sure normal trade.” Guy winked at her.

“That's fine. This is Adam. Just need our cuffs off and a car. I'll do whatever you require.” She nodded. Adam felt a bit of rage at that. Did their father have her sleep with all his friends? Deacon hadn't seemed too bad but this man was basically another form of John Winchester if they we're being honest. Adam hovered close to his sister as Guy appraised him. 

“Number four right?” Adam nodded, the boisterous brown eyed man was dragging them towards the barn. Their cuffs off quickly and then they were in the kitchen eating. “Got an old roadster you can take.” Carter just nodded. “Boy you can sleep on the couch.” Adan sent him a glare, but Carter ruffled his hair, and kisses his temple. 

Adam didn’t need to be a genius to figure out, Carter would be sleeping in Guy’s bed. Adam sighed, watching the older man toss her over his shoulder and head through a set of doors, once he heart the telltale sounds of sex, he called Dean. “We finished it, come get us.”

“Where are you?” Dean asked.

“We are in Texas, I don’t know some dude named Guy Henson.” Adam chided.

“THE HELL IS CARTER THINKING!” Dean shouted, there were whispers, then the swishing of wings next to him alerted him of Gabriel’s presence. 

“Are you just around for Sam’s every whim?” Adam asked, but hugged Gabriel.

“Are you ready for this?” Gabriel asked, ignoring the question. Adam didn’t know if he liked the glint in Gabriel’s eyes or not, something dark lurked there, no doubt Loki was about to break the surface. Gabriel drew himself up to his full height, shoulder squared, “CARTER!” He shouted, then tore through the house. How the archangel managed to look bigger than even Sam was beyond Adam, but he couldn’t help but snicker.

“GABRIEL!” She shrieked, Adam could tell she was embarrassed. 

“IS THIS ANYWAY FOR THE MOTHER OF MY CHILDREN TO ACT?” Gabriel snarked.

“MOTHER?” Guy shouted.

“YEAH, MOTHER.” Gabriel was close to giggling, Adam knew the tone, when a slap rang out, and suddenly Gabriel was hauling his naked sister out of the room, Gabe caught Adam’s wrist then a swish of wings landed them back in Kansas. Carter’s legs flailing out behind them.

“Did you see his face?” Carter chuckled. “Clothes?”

Gabriel snapped his fingers, instantly a dress hung on her frame. “Shit, that was too good.” Adam roared. 

“To answer your previous question, I, Loki, have decided to be a hunter.” He looked rather smug with himself.

“You mean, hiding with us is safer than announcing the truth.” Adam grumbled.

“Maybe…” Carter rolled her eyes, but clasped him around the shoulders. “Thanks for coming.”

“You were praying, when I entered I could feel it, but you were not praying to me or to Father.” Gabriel toned, looking at her carefully.

“I pray to Lucifer, for forgiveness when I have to do that sort of stuff.” She whispered.

Gabriel didn’t honestly know how to feel about that. His heart thundered a little louder than he thought it should, and he shivered watching the strange woman stomp off. He didn’t really view her as a child, or an adult, she was a strange mix in the middle. There were times, when her face lit up like an overeager six year old, but other times, like a moment ago, when she looked so broken and alone - she should have been a truly jaded woman.

He’d never understand the Winchester’s that was for damn sure, they were literally drug through hell, forced into the shittiest possible situations, made to do things they should never ever have to do, battle creatures they shouldn’t know anything about… and they still joked, they still smiled, still made time to bring the younger children joy. 

“Sammy.” Gabriel called him out, normally Dean noted Sam would have had something to say about being called Sammy by an outsider, instead his mop headed mouse of a brother followed Gabriel outside. “There is something I need to do, ok, but I’ll be back before Bobby’s birthday, summon me, not Ruby if you need help.”


	8. Into The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed Time Stories
> 
> Season Three
> 
> Episode Five

“Maple Springs, New York!” Lucas cheered.

“Excited much?” Dean teased.

“Do you think we could get pancakes?” Elliott asked.

“Hell yeah to pancakes!” Ben cheered.

“Language.” Adam chided.

Carter was just relieved that Sam and Dean were not fighting anymore. Sam wanted to summon the crossroads demon who they had made a deal with and force said demon to let them out of the contract. 

Carter had shouted over them both to “STOP BEING MOODY PRINCESSES AND SHUT IT!” 

They had rode in silence for almost an hour after that, now that the conversation had shifted to more appropriate, in her opinion, things, she was pleased. “Pancakes would rock, what do you think Sammy?”

“Yeah, sure.”

-/-

Gabriel joined them for brunch, he slid into the booth next to Sam, who smiled affectionately at him. Carter laughed. Dean watched the exchange, cleared his throat then said, “Gabe, man, it’s nice to have you around, ain’t gonna lie.”

Gabriel grinned, “Awesome Dean-o, tell me about the psychotic killer. C'mon, Sam, tell me about the psychotic killer.”

Sam grabbed his papers, and looked at Gabriel, “Psychotic killer… rips victims apart with brute-like ferocity.”

Dean nodded along, “Okay, any mention of his razor sharp teeth or his four-inch claws? Animal eyes?”

Carter narrowed her eyes, and frowned. “No.”

“What are you thinking it is?” Gabriel asked.

“Werewolf maybe?” Ben suggested.

“Yeah. The lunar cycle's right. Look, if it is a werewolf we don't have long, moon's full this Friday and that's the last time it changes for a month.” Sam agreed. 

“Two days, no sweat.” Adam rolled his eyes.

“Do you guys ever have easy timelines?” Gabriel asked.

“No, Mr. I Wanna Be A Hunter, we don’t and don’t expect a thank you from the idjits you save!” Elliott put on her best Bobby Singer voice. 

“So, Gabriel you need to go with Sam and Dean to figure out… what happened.” Carter snorted, seeing the excitement on Gabriel’s face at the prospect of helping the older two male Winchesters.

“Awesome.” Gabriel pumped his fist in the air.

-/-

Gabriel thought it was pretty cool the way the Winchester’s made him a badge, even gave him a better last name than he would have given himself. Detective Rick Tanner. Dean was next to him, and Sam hovering a foot behind. “I’m Detective Plant, this is Detective Page, and that is Detective Tanner. We're with the county Sheriff Department.” Dean offered.

“Uh, yeah, been expecting you.” This man, Kyle, declared and cleared his throat.

“You have?” Sam asked slowly.

“All morning, sketch artist right?” Dean and Sam shared a look, Gabriel stepped forward.

“That’s me.” Gabriel pulled a sketch pad and a pen from nowhere.

Dean and Sam were pretty damn sure that Gabriel used his Grace to pull the image from the man’s mind. Either way they got their sketch. Gabriel politely thanked the man for his time, and went to join the brothers who had talked to the man’s doctor.

“So what did the Doc have to say about Kyle's brothers?” Gabriel asked as he joined Sam and Dean.

Dean frowned, “Not much, they were D.O.A. at the scene. He did give me the lowdown on the coroner's report.”

“Lemme guess, their hearts were missing.” Gabriel asked softly. 

Dean sighed, “Nope. But, chunks of their kidneys, lungs and intestines.” 

“That's just gross.” Gabriel visibly shivered.

“Yeah, also definitely not werewolf behavior.” Sam agreed then looped an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders, not that the archangel was upset about it.

“So, what? Demon? Attacker could've been possessed.” Gabriel suggested.

“Why would a Demon stop halfway through an attack?” Dean asked softly.

“I think that, uh.. Could've... Yeah, I got nothing.” San frowned.

“Me neither.” Gabriel sighed, “Let’s ask Carter?”

-/-

“Got no clue.” Carter sighed. Arms across her chest. 

“WHAT?” Dean looked like he’d just been given the scandal of the season.

“You heard me, if not a pesky werewolf, our time line is shit.” Carter retorted.

“Not that you guys are going to be interested, but something weird just came across the police scanner.” Ben informed them.

“What?” Sam asked quirking up.

“A report of a… homicide. But it’s weird.” Lucas offered.

“Weird?” Dean asked.

“Apparently a couple got lost in the woods.” Elliot started. “They stumbled upon a cabin, and the woman made them pie, they ate… until they died? Then she was going to cook them?” 

“Sounds like a damn fairytale.” Dean grumbled.

“DEAN!” Gabriel laughed, “That’s it.”

“Gabe, you might be onto something!” Carter kissed his nose, making Sam frown. “The three chubby men, could be the three little pigs! And what goes after the three little pigs?”

“A big bad wolf!” Elliot cried out, excited.

“Exactly!” Carter grinned. “But, that still doesn’t tell us who's behind this, just what we are dealing with.”

-/-

“I think the good doctor has same explaining to do.” Adam sighed. “His daughter is in a coma. Ben and Lucas accidently stumbled on to her, the doctor was reading ehr fairy tales.” 

“You think the more he reads to her, the more her mind latches onto the visions he is transplanting…” Sam tapped his chin.

“If that’s the case, we need to work out how to stop her.” Gabriel declared.

“She’s not a real ghost, so, we uhm, it's her…” Dean dropped off.

“She is a ghost, and she’s tethered to Earth because of her father!” Elliot dared.

“Actually, Elliot might be right. If that little girl died long ago, the only thing tying her to this world is… her father and those machines, we have to get him to unhook her!” Carter grumbled.

“That’s a shitty situation.” Sam frowned.

-/-

Before they had a chance to talk to the doctor, they were faced with another fairy tale, Snow White. Then the Big Bad Wolf attacked a grandmother, Little Red Riding Hood. “I don’t know about you guys, but this isn’t fun.” Gabriel looked at the dead body a second time.

“I know, Gabriel.” Sam patted his shoulder, squeezing it slightly, “Let’s go.”

They reached the hospital room, where the story about Little Red Riding Hood was being read aloud. The moment the doctor noticed the trio in the doorway. “Detectives. Can I help you?”

Dean tried to smile, “We just... heard that Callie is your daughter.”

Sam met the Doctor's eyes’, “And we wanted to say how very sorry we are.”

DR. Garrison nodded at them, “Well, uh. Thank you. If you'll excuse me.” He stood from his chair, and brushed past them, closing the door hard behind him, cutting their view from Callie.

“Oh, heading this way? We'll walk with you. How long's Callie been like that?” Dean motioned for them to head along the corridor. 

“We don't mean to intrude. We can't possibly understand how hard it must be for you seeing her like this.” Sam offered. 

“It's not easy. She's uh, been here since she was eight years old.” Dr. Garrison explained to them, leading them further down the long corridor. 

“That's when she was poisoned?” Gabriel dared. 

“Yeah. Swallowed, uh, bleach. Never figured out how she got her hands on the bottle. My wife found her, uh, brought her to the ER here and I was on call.” Dr. Garrison informed them.

“You're wife was uh, was that Callie's stepmother?” Dean asked, calmly. 

DR. Garrison stopped abruptly. “Actually, yes. How'd you know that?”

“Lucky guess.” Dean shrugged, Gabriel shot him a crude look, cowering slightly behind Sam. 

“Well, Julie was the only mother that uh, Callie ever knew. My wife passed away last year and, uh ... it's just my daughter and me now.” Dr. Garrison paused, “She's all I've got left.” The doctor paused again, “Uhm, excuse me. I've gotta get back to work.”

The trio nodded after his disappearing form. “Suggestions?” Gabriel asked lowly.

“Someone has to stop the Big Bad Wolf, remember the report Carter called in before we talked to the doc? I guess that’s me. And that is not the weirdest thing I’ve ever said…” Dean sighed. “You two figure out how to stop Callie, I’ll pick Carter up on the way.”

-/-

“Dean!” Carter grumbled, reaching for the door handle.

“Holy shit.” Dean sighed, “We got to move.”

“Coming!” Adam echoed, climbing into the car next to his older siblings.

“So, we are what? The huntsmen?” Dean grumbled.

“I believe so.” Carter nodded, as Dean tuned the radio to police scanner.

-/-

“Come on, we got to find Dr. Garrison!” Gabriel urged Sam along.

“Can’t you just snap us there?” Sam muttered.

“Incognito, Sammich.” Gabriel chuckled.

They rounded a corner, and saw Dr. Garrison. “ Dr. Garrison! I need to speak with you. We need to speak with you!” Sam called.

Dr. Garrison stopped, and looked behind him, “Detectives. What can I do for you?”

“Well, uhm ... it's about Callie.” Gabriel bit his cheek. 

“My daughter? What about her?” Dr. Garrison looked confused.

“You know maybe, maybe could we sit down for a minute?” Sam muttered.

Dr. Garrison looked annoyed, “No. What about her?”

“Kay. Well um.” Gabriel started then paused, looking at Sam for guidance.

“All right, Doctor, this isn't gonna be easy. What happened to Callie was not an accident.” Sam started.

“Excuse me?” Dr. Garrison snarled.

“I'm sorry, but it's true.” Gabriel offered.

“You have no idea what happened to my daughter.” Dr. Garrison spat.

“There are things you don't know, Doctor, about your wife.” Sam growled back.

“My wife?” Dr. Garrison whispered.

“Doctor, your wife poisoned Callie.” Gabriel offered, spelling it out for him.

Dr. Garrison whirled around, “Why would you say something so horrible to me?”

“Because I need your help. We need your help.” Sam tried.

“You stay away from me, and from my daughter, you understand?” Dr. Garrison snapped. Starting to move away, by now they had reached Callie’s room.

“Doctor, this isn't... Please, uh—” Gabriel tried. Dr. Garrison walked into Callie’s room, slamming the door shut tight in Gabriel’s face. The archangel looked back at Sam, and frowned. “Now what?”

-/-

They reached the small house, the one they could call Little Red’s. By the time they found the little girl with the long black hair, and red bow, she looked confused. She screamed out. Dean felt the man slam into his back, Carter sprung forward, her body hitting the man-wolfs. A real little girl, not far from them looked terrified, it appeared that the wolf had made good on his kidnapping of the granddaughter. 

-/-

Sam shoved the door open, Gabriel a step behind him. They let it shut tightly behind them again. “I'm calling Security.” The man warned. Sam clamped his hand over the receiver.

“No, listen. I don't have time to do this gently. If you don't listen to me more people are going to get hurt, because Callie is going to hurt them.” Sam snarled.

“What the hell are you talking about?!” The doctor roared back, confused.

“You're gonna think I'm crazy, but just understand me. Your daughter Callie is still here. She's a spirit.” Gabriel cried out, looking sharply at the doctor.

The doctor looked between them and his daughter, for a moment his expression is not readable then, “So you've seen her too.” Sam and Gabriel shared a look. “I sensed her .... Callie. Her presence, her scent. I even saw her standing at the foot of my bed but I never... believed it, I thought I was dreaming, I—” The doctor paused, looking at the pair before him.

Sam looked sad, “It wasn't a dream. She looks like she did when she was eight. White dress. Red ribbon in her hair. She's been trying to talk to you.”

“You're not a cop's are you?” Doctor Garrison asked. 

“No.” Gabriel confessed. 

“Then who are you?” He demanded.

“Someone who knows a little bit about this kind of thing.” Sam responded, honestly.

“But what you said about my wife poisoning Callie, that's—” Dr. Garrison looked even more unnerved.

Sam looked at Gabriel for a moment, “Sir. Callie told us.”

The doctor looked shocked, “What?!”

“Not in so many words, but in her own way. She told us.” Gabriel offered.

“My wife loved Callie. So how is – how is that possible?”

“I don't know. But it is.” Sam assured him.

“No. No I – I don't believe you.” Dr. Garrison snarled.

“Look, Callie is killing people. She's angry. She's desperate, because nobody will listen to her. So you have to listen to her. Please, listen to your daughter.” Sam snapped.

-/-

Carter was down for the count, her head had hit the bookshelf rather hard. Adam and the little girl in the red hood were hiding, tucked away in a closet under the stairs. Dean was fighting off the wolf-man. The spirit of Callie was watching with a bright grin, when her form seemed to flicker in and out of this plane. Dean grabbed wildly at a pair of scissors.

-/-

“It's me, Daddy. Is it true? Mommy did that to you? I–I know I wasn't listening before, but I'm listening now. Daddy's here. Please honey, is – is there anyway that you can tell me?” Dr. Garrison whispered over Callie’s form. 

“Doctor…” Gabriel whispered, his fist tight on Sam’s coat sleeve.

Dr. Garrison looked up towards both Gabriel and Sam, he was rewarded by his daughters form in the corner, “Is it true?” Dr. Garrison asked. 

Callie’s form nodded.

-/-

Dean was struggling to get control of the scissors, the wolf-man had knocked them from his grasp and they had skidded to a stop in front of Carter’s prone form. “CARTER!” DEan shouted, the wolf was on top of him, he saw his sister’s eyes flash open, and she kicked the scissors towards him.

-/-

“Oh – I'm so sorry, baby. But listen to me. You gotta stop what you're doing, okay? You're hurting people. I know everything now. I know the truth. It's time for you to let go. It's time for me to let you go.” Dr. Garrison moved, quickly, unhooking the monitors and kissing Callie’s head. Sam watched in wonder as Gabriel caught the girl's spirit, his wings fluttered, as he kicked off the ground. Sam looked down, tears covering his cheeks. 

-/-

Dean caught the scissors, and manuvered himself ontop of the wolf, his hands raised, ready to strike, when the man looked up at him, “WHOA! Where Am I?” He demanded.

Dean laughed, a hearty laugh, and climbed off the man. “Let’s get you and that little girl cleaned up.” 

-/-

All the Winchesters, Gabriel, and Dr. Garrison stood in front of the nurses station. “And the girls’ ok?” The doctor asked. 

“Fit as a fiddle.” Carter muttered, rubbing at the stitches on her forehead, as Dean nodded. 

“So. It's really over.” Dr. Garrison asked lowly.

“Yeah. All thanks to you.” Sam patted his shoulder. 

“Callie was the most important thing in my life. But I should've let her go a long time ago.” Dr. Garrison admitted.

“She’s in heaven, I saw to that.” Gabriel offered.

“See ya ‘round, Doc.” Dean mumbled. 

“I sure hope not.” With that the doctor walked away.

“You know what he said? Some good advice.” Carter suggested, looking at their siblings.

“Is that what you want us to do? Just let you go?” Sam demanded, Adam looked tearful. Neither of the older siblings spoke, instead Dean took Carter’s hand and they walked away. 

-/-

Carter and Dean were fast asleep when Sam led Adam out of the hotel room. The pair had plans to make a deal with the colt. The demon they summoned, was the very demon who had contracted Dean and Carter in the beginning. She explained that all deals went through a higher power, how she was simply a sales person. Discovering that someone other than the original demon held the contract left the pair angry. Adam watched, his whole body stone cold rigid when Sam shot the demon sales woman in the head. “We should head back.” Sam whispered some time later.


	9. No Sin Worse Than Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Sky In Morning
> 
> Season Three
> 
> Episode Six

“A woman drowned in the shower.” Carter deadpanned.

“How is that a case?” Gabriel asked confused.

“No clue, but there is a bullet missing from the colt, wanna explain that?” Dean grunted. Looking accusingly at Sam.

“I did it.” Adam quirked, quickly.

“Did what honey?” Carter asked, turning around in the front seat.

“Shot the gun.” Adam offered.

“They are dry drownings.” Sam whispered.

“Why?” Dean grumbled at Adam.

“He summoned the crossroads demon.” Lucas declared.

“He did what!?!” Carter growled. Dean stopped the car, and the pair looked back.

“We did it together.” Sam offered.

“Well, are we out of our deal?” Carter deadpanned.

“No.” Adam whispered.

“Think we would have mentioned that.” Sam sighed.

Gabriel suddenly felt very small in the car. “Not to uhm otherwise suggest, but…”

“Not now, feather head.” Dean snapped. “Why aren't we?”

“She didn’t have your contract.” Adam offered.

“Ok, so who does?” Carter asked.

“I don’t know.” Sam confessed.

“So, our best chance at finding out who, you two shot?” Dean snapped.

“I don’t see how you lot function.” Gabriel threw his hands up in frustration.

-/-

“I think I hate her more every time we see her.” Carter growled out.

“Bela is a rather pesky fly.” Gabriel grumbled.

“She called us serial killers.” Adam whined.

“Yes she did, but she has a way in, and if that dude did see the ghost ship, then we kind of need to protect him, screw her and everything in regards to her.” Ben muttered.

“She had the Impala towed.” Dean whined.

“She’s a bitch.” Elliot whispered.

“This isn’t getting us anywhere.” Carter sighed. “I can’t decide if I wanna sleep with the woman or kill her.” Carter mused.

“I second that, can I shoot her?” Dean whispered.

“Not in public.” Sam growled, as they watched Bela’s skirt tail walk away.

“Screw her.” Carter seemed to have decided that was the way to go.

Adam rolled his eyes, “If she’s right, what does that make us?” Lucas whispered.

“Trouble for the monsters.” Dean declared.

-/-

They couldn’t save the second brother. Gabriel had dipped out on them after the argument about Bela, whispering to Carter, “Mission from the host, might be able to get Bartholomew on Team Free Will, be back soon.” She had nodded against his hug, and with a swish of wings he was gone. 

A knock on the door had them all jolting, Gabriel didn’t knock. Bela smiled at them, as Dean opened the door. “Dear God, are you actually squatting? Charming.” Her British accent sent waves of hate up most of them. “So how'd things go last night with Peter?”

“If you say I told you so, I swear to god I will shoot you.” Carter growled.

“Look, I think the eight of us should have a heart-to-heart.” Bela looked around the Winchester group.

Dean snorted, “That's assuming that you have a heart.”

“Dean, please... I'm sorry about what I said before, okay? I come bearing gifts.” Bela whispered.

“Such as?” Sam asked.

“I’ve ID’ed the ship?” Bela whispered.

“Oh, really, charming.” Carter growled.

“Only hang up, is to get what I need, I need two males. Sam of course, because Gertrude likes him so, and Dean.” Beal laughed.

“Fine, abck to the ship.” Adam demanded.

“It's the _Espírito Santo_ , a merchant sailing vessel, quite a colorful history. In 1859 a sailor was accused of treason. He was tried aboard ship in a kangaroo court and hanged. He was 37.” Bela offered.

“Which would explain the 37 year cycle.” Sam quirked. 

“Aren't you a sharp tack?” Sam blushed, Carter snorted, “There's a photo of him somewhere ... here.” Bela flipped through the stack, extracting a photo.

“Isn't that the customer we saw last night?” Dean grumbled. 

“You saw him?” Bela mused.

“Yeah, that's him, except he was missing a hand.” Carter agreed. 

“His right hand?” Bela’s eyes lit up.

Sam’s eyes narrowed, “How'd you know?”

“The sailor's body was cremated, but not before they cut off his hand to make a hand of glory.” Bela explained, watching Carter and Sam’s expressions as realization dawned on them.

“A hand of glory? I think I got one of those at the end of my Thai massage last week.” Dean chuckled.

“Dean, the right hand of a hanged man is a serious occult object. It's very powerful.” Carter grumbled.

“So they say.” Bela agreed.

-/-

“I am not ok with this.” Dean snapped.

“Shut up, you look gorgeous.” Carter laughed, straightening his collar. “Be safe with her tonight, you hear me, I don’t like it.”

Carter trailed after Dean as he descended the stairs. “Wow.” Bela whistled.

“Go ahead, make fun of me.” Dean grumbled.

“I think we should have angry sex after this.” Bela mused.

“Really!” Carter grumbled, glaring at Bela.

“Oh, a bit of friendly competition, then?”

-/-

Sam was not amused, Gertrude was a handsy sort of old lady. Dean and Bela were in charge of making a diversion, which they did when Bela fainted. Carter adjusted her dress, frown on her face, before slipping back up the stairs. She could hear Dean and Bela arguing, as she opened the security case, and tucked the hand carefully into her corset. Dean and Sam owed her, she was not at all happy that a dead pirates hand was resting against her naked flesh.

Sam caught her eyes as she descended the stairs, “Gertrude, there goes my wife.” He hissed, he’d already heard about the brothers, how they had killed their father, and how Shelia, Gertrude's granddaughter had accidently killed her cousin in a car wreck.

Bela and Dean showed up, moments later. “I am going to get Gertrude into a cold shower. See you at the cemetery.” Bela offered.

Carter was already in the back seat of the Impala. A small smile on her face, the hand pressed against her flesh. “You know, she wanted you to take the hand Dean, not me. She didn’t even know I was there.”

“Mhm, so she got a fake hand, and we got the real one.” Sam dared.

“Yup, and for once, I hope she has her own problems, when her buyer realizes what’s been bought.” Carter whispered.

“She still got one over on me.” Dean sighed, “I had the fake hand just like we planned.”

They had just made it back to the squatting residence, where they continued to let Bela think she sold the hand. “I saw the ship.” She confessed.

“We figured out the spirits motive.” Adam grumbled.

“This Is the ship's captain, they were brothers, they were Cain and Abel, so now our spirit is going after those who have spilled their own blood.” Sam explained. 

“Who did you kill?” Dean asked.

“Let’s go.” Carter ordered.

“I need your help.” Bela tried again.

“From a group of serial killers?” Dean snapped.

“Who’d you kill?” Lucas asked again.

“You wouldn’t understand, no one did.” Bela snarled.

“Are you helping or not?”

“Not.” Dean dared.

“Fine, I’ll just figure it out like I always have.” Bela groaned.

“You realize you sold the only thing that could save you right?” Adam quirked.

“Maybe not the only thing.” Sam and Carter said at the same time. 

-/-

As the darkness wrapped around them, Bela whispered, “You think this will work?” 

“Almost certainly not.” Dean sighed.

“The name of the game is keep the spirits off Lucas while he reads.” Carter was explaining in a huddle up of sorts. 

“Right oh!” The kids cheered.

“Ok, Lucas, start reading.” Dean ordered as the rain started.

“Aziel, Castiel, Lamisniel, Rabam. Ehrley, et balam, ego vos conuro, per deum verum, per deum vivum…” Lucas took a quick breath, “cuivos cuiaves eos supermontes et per eum, qui adam, et avum formovit. Et per eum,”

The spirit crashed into Dean, and Bela. Sending them sprawling onto the ground, just as water started to pour from her mouth. Carter rushed to righten her. Lucas continued reading even as his siblings fought off the apparition. The rain let up as the dead sailor’s captain brother emerged from the ground. The two spirits collided, then disappeared.

-/-

Bela gave them thirty thousand for helping her. Carter tucked the money away, securing it in the Impala’s trunk. The kids were all asleep except Sam, Carter, and Dean, while Dean drove them towards Atlantic city. Carter snuggled in Sam’s arms, her face pressed into the crook of his neck. Sometimes it was better to pretend to be asleep. 

“Hey listen, I've been doing some thinking. Um ... I want you to know I understand why you did it. I understand why you went after the crossroads demon.” Dean offered, Sam just sighed, Carter squeezer her eyes shut tighter. “You know, situation was reversed, I guess I'd've done the same thing.” Dean paused, “I mean I'm not blind, I see what you're going through with this whole deal, me going away and all that. But you're gonna be okay. All of you are, Carter and me, we couldn’t let you…”

Sam looked up from his lap, and glared at Dean. “You think so.”

“Yeah, you'll keep hunting, y'know, you live your life. You’re stronger than me. You are!” Dean growled. “Carter is too, she’s just been too long protecting me.” Sam cleared his throat. “You are... you'll get over it. But I want you to know I'm sorry, I’m sorry for... putting you through all this, I am. I guess we both are, for putting all of you through this?”

Sam snorted. “You know what, Dean? Go screw yourself.”

Carter held in the snort that threatened to leave her lips. “What?” Dean demanded. 

“I don't want an apology from you! And by the way, I'm a big boy now, I can take care of myself. At least when Carter acted it was mostly selfless, she wanted Elliot to have a chance at life.”

“Oh, well, excuse me.” Dean shot back, eyes checking the rear view mirror to make sure Adam, Elliot, Ben, and Lucas were fast asleep. 

“So would you please quit worrying about me? I mean that's the whole problem in the first place. I don't want you to worry about me, Dean, I want you to worry about you! I want you to give a crap that you’re dying! Even Carter is upset that she is dying, because she knows she’s paying for sins she didn’t commit!” Sam snarled. Dean didn’t say a word, a annoying smirk lit up his face. “So, that’s it? Nothing else to say for you?” Sam demanded.

“I think maybe I'll play craps.” Dean growled, sometimes Carter really wanted to knock her older brother in the head, she could understand Sam’s frustrations. Sleep soon overtook her, as she nestled into Sam even more, she felt him press soft kisses against her forehead and nose, before he to tumbled into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was short. I have a filler chapter coming up, and I don't know when I will be able to work on this again. I have a new job, and it is currently kicking my ass. :)


	10. The Carousal Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's Birthday. 
> 
> Winchester's love a lot.

“When is the last time we went somewhere just to have fun?” Adam asked slowly.

“True, it's been a long time, but a state fair?” Sam looked concerned.

“Come on,” Dean smiled, “We only have one year, let's give the younger ones some memories of me and Carter to live with.”

“Hate to say it, but the last time I rode a tilt a whirl, Adam wasn’t around yet.” Carter chuckled.

Bobby laughed, “So, are we going?”

“Sure, sure.” Sam said finally.

“Awesome!” Ben, Elliott and Lucas cheered. 

“Load up!” Carter ordered, the three youngest clambered into the back of the Impala, and Sam into the front seat with Dean. “Adam and I are going to take the bike.” She explained pointing to a large dirt bike she and Adam had rebuilt the previous day, in boredom.

“Ok.” Bobby laughed, climbing into his mustang and leading them towards the rather large ‘free gate’ fair they had heard about on the radio, somewhere in Virginia.

Carter smiled, and suddenly an echo danced through her head, it was Lucifer’s voice if she had to guess, _So, Bobby’s right, family doesn’t end in blood._ Carter shook it from her mind and wondered when he had said those words to her, cautiously she answered back, _He’s always right, in his own way._

-/-

Carter wasn’t as surprised as she could have been, seeing Gabriel standing there waiting for them. They shared a knowing look before he winked, “Heard that Bobby might not be spry enough to ride all the rides, and you Winchester’s are no longer an even number, now everyone can sort of pair off evenly.” 

Dean snorted, “When in doubt she calls a friend - didn’t realize our only friends were archangel/pagan gods.” 

“Well, to be fair, he’s a fun friend.” Carter laughed. 

“I got dibs on Elliott as my riding partner!” Lucas crowed.

“Obviously, dude, were the same age.” Elliott laughed.

“Which puts me with Ben!” Carter smiled, they were the same height now.

“And me with Dean!” Adam declared rather loudly.

“So, Gabriel, me and you?” Sam grinned, he liked Gabriel ok, when he wasn’t on heaven's related mission or a dick, like at the college.

“Sure, Sammich.” Gabriel winked.

“And I’ll take lots of pictures and eat all the fair food my heart desires!” Bobby cheered. “Now go on idjits, ride the damn rides.”

After each paying for a wristband, which was more money than Bobby would ever like to think about again, they dispersed through the park. Another adult might have been worried about the ten year olds, but Elliott and Lucas could kick ass. He got some pretty great pictures too, Adam dragging Dean onto the swings, Ben and Carter riding something called the Fireball, which literally was a rollercoaster that did continuous loop deloop. Sam and Gabriel on the tilt-a-whirl. Elliott and Lucas on some rather terrifying ride, that locked you in cages, and whirled you around while you whirled in the air - the Zipper. Carter seemed to have more fun then Dean when it came to the rides, probably in Bobby’s mind, because she was more ok with losing control then Dean was. 

They ate corn dogs, all manners of sweets, enjoyed some random live bands, and watched fireworks light up the night sky, for once it was like they were just a family enjoying themselves. A kinder older woman even asked Bobby if he’d enjoyed raising all his kids, Bobby looked fondly over the eight before him as they were wolfing down another round of funnel cakes and some iced lemonades. “I love them every one, all eight of them are important.” He had chuckled, when she inquired about a wife, he’d brushed it off and said very evenly, “Died when the youngest two were little.” Bobby wasn’t sure when he’d decided the Archangel was one of his wayward children, but he realized he was just as much a family member, as Rufus.

-/-

Later that night they checked into a crappy hotel, this time Bobby even decided to camp out in the Winchester room, just because. He wasn’t about to tell the brats it was his birthday, nor that this was the best birthday he had had since before his wife died. He laughed and watched them plunge into the questionable tinted pool, watched them all splash and play, snapped pictures, because in the end Carter was right, their lives were worth talking about, and pictures were going to tell the story for those who came after. 

Around midnight they had pizza and icecream, they watched crappy movies, and Bobby couldn’t help but smile as he tucked each of the seven in, taking care to cover them and whisper a praise to them. Even Lucas was going to make a damn good hunter, his mother’s death was forever burned into his mind, and would forever be a demon he would never completely get over, just like the other Wayward children of John Winchester. As they all slept, he smiled seeing Gabriel enter the hotel room, “Happy Birthday, Bobby.” Gabriel smiled, and handed him a small box, inside was a special kind of locket, made to look like a dog tag, but that opened to reveal seven images, each folded and tucked into the metal holders, so when it was closed it just looked like dog tag, to open it you had to turn a small wheel at the top. 

There was a picture in each of the seven place holders, Bobby with Dean, Bobby with Carter, Bobby with Sam, Bobby with Adam, Bobby with Ben, Bobby with Elliott, even Bobby with Lucas. Each picture represented a very specific memory. With Dean it was the day he taught him to catch, with Carter it was teaching her how to slow dance, Sam was the first book he ever gave him, Adam’s was teaching him to read Latin, Ben’s was working on the Mustang, Elliott’s was teaching her how to shoot, and Lucas’s was the night Bobby ordained him as priest so he could bless holy water - the latter two were fairly new memories. Engraved on the back of it, _**If you only knew how much those little moments with you mattered to me.**_ Engraved on the front was his name _**Robert Singer, unlikely father, real hero.**_

He looked up expecting to thank the trickster, but the angel was long gone. Bobby sighed, he was afraid at first the necklace wouldn’t fit, but then it did. It fell around his neck like it was intended to be there for his whole life. When he opened the images a second time, they seemed to move, each pulled the memory further out and focused on it, it was magic in its own right, and it brought a smile to Bobby’s face, he scribbled a quick note for Carter, then slipped out the door.

-/-

_Carter, had to head back to Sioux Falls, glad we got to spend Virginia’s Fall Harvest together. Gabriel wasn’t half bad. I love you kiddos, you know that. See you soon, and please when you show up don’t ask me to help you bury a body. Rufus likes to do that, and seriously it gets me in trouble every time. - Bobby_

“So he took off last night. Probably after we slept.” Dean read the note.

“Looks like it.” Carter offered, and then smiled at Dean. “It was his birthday yesterday, you think he reckons we forgot?”

“Who knows.” Sam chuckled.

 

-/-

When Bobby made it home, he found seven wrapped boxes on his kitchen table. He looked at them in confusion, then Rufus laughed, “Bobby, those kids of John’s love you.” Then Rufus slapped him on the back, and handed him a beer. “Stopped in to wish you happy birthday, you old fart.” With that Rufus tumbled onto the couch and Bobby looked at the wrapped boxes. 

The safest one would probably be Carter’s, as he opened it he chuckled. Inside were all the Harry Potter books and Movies, and a pretty hand written note that said simply _For when you retire, I have underlined important parts that are explicitly ignored in the movies, those Hollywood idiots wouldn’t know subtext if it bit them in the ass._ Next to the books was a knife that Bobby remembered helping her make, something he knew John had held on to. A smile washed over his face as he turned the blade over in his hands. 

Next was Dean’s, Bobby smiled as he looked at the new rifle, next to it was the first shotgun Dean ever used, the barrell’s sawed off, if Bobby remembered correctly Dean had used his saw, around back, it was something John kept long after Dean had the ability to use a regular sized one. It also had a note, _We never got dad’s approval, Bobby, but we always got yours. Happy Birthday._

Adam’s gift he tore into next, more because he was curious than anything. The first thing he noticed was the awful mug that Adam had made John when he was about eight, and had been shipped off to Bible Camp. It had Best Dad on it, and Bobby chuckled, under that was frame, with pictures of all the kids in it, the frame itself was made out of wood and metal, a devil's trap, which made Bobby grin even harder. _Happy Birthday, Bobby Love you, Adam._

Sam’s was next, inside he found a soccer trophy. John hadn’t attended the winning game that had given Sam the trophy but Bobby had. He felt a rush of anger at John, similar to the one he felt when he brought the kids home after John’s death. Under that was a book, a very old book, a spell book by the looks of it, no doubt in Latin, Bobby shivered when he realized the book was bound in what had once been human flesh. _Found this in a junk store, not sure what witch ever wanted to improve the world, but from what Carter and I translated, this is a book of positive spells, for white witches, thought maybe you didn’t have a copy, Happy Birthday Bobby._

Ben’s gift was next, he had made Bobby a belt of sorts, out of aged leather, for his knives. Bobby smiled out that, Ben was very talented with his hands, and seeing the work that Bobby had taught him in tanning leather made him smile. There was something small tucked into the bottom of this box, a corded necklace with a fang hanging from it. _I was going to give this to dad, but I never got the chance, this is a fang from the first werewolf I killed by myself, Carter purified it, and Sam helped me drill the hole. Happy Birthday_

Elliott had made him a bracelet, with different charms on it. And there was a book tucked into the box as well, _Peter Pan_. He smiled, he knew it was the favored book of all the Winchester children, _Pawpaw, I wanted you to keep my book safe, so you can read it to me and Lucas everytime we visit. I love you, Happy Birthday._

Bobby turned his attention to the smallest package on the table, the gift from Lucas. He tore it open and shivered, inside was the only picture Lucas had of his mother, and a hand drawn card. _Bobby, you seem like everyone’s favorite man, dad, or pawpaw. Happy Birthday. Elliott says you keep things safe. Can you keep this picture of my mommy safe? I love you!_

Rufus had watched him in silence, finally Rufus coughed, “Bobby, I got you something too.”

Bobby looked around at Rufus, his face still shining with tears. “Yeah, what?”

“Johnny Walker Red, figured you’d need a drink after opening those.” Rufus stood, and poured two glasses of the amber colored whiskey, and handed one to Bobby. “Think those kids drug you out to the fair for no reason?”

“You know about the fair?” Bobby asked.

“Might of told the kids that where you met your wife, and that’s also a year later where you proposed to her, yeah.” Rufus didn’t look guilty, he looked proud. Bobby wasn’t mad, he was surprised at how happy that made him feel. He’d never risked having kids, yet there were seven who loved him more than life itself.


	11. Six Days On The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fresh Blood"

Bela Talbot loved her money, and her freedom. It was basically what made her who she was. The Winchesters were never far from her view, in honesty, she had more fun watching them attempt to outwit the world than she would care to admit. On more than one occasion she even footed the bill for damages done by them, not that she would ever admit that. She walked towards her car, as a familiar face joined her. “It’s rude to sneak up on people.” She snarled at the black man.

“Bela Talbot.” He grinned at her. 

“You have me at a disadvantage. I don't know who you are.” She frowned.

“Gordon Walker.” He offered back.

“I've heard of you. Heard you were in prison.” She responded, her mind instantly thinking about something that Carter had recently sent her. 

“Got out.”

“Released early on good behavior?” Bela opened her car door and reached inside, hoping to find the gun that she had stashed there. 

“Looking for this?” Gordan snarled. “I know you were just in Massachusetts, and I know you were with the Winchester brood. Tell me where they are.”

Bela shrugged, “I don’t think I know.”

“You don’t know?” He pulled out a second gun and growled, “Think a little harder.”

“Put that down.” She rolled her eyes. “What is so pressing about finding the Winchesters anyway?” She already knew that she needed to figure out a way to slip in this was a trap when she did contact them. 

“Sam Winchester's the Antichrist.” Gordon explained, “And that little sister of his, Elliot ain’t much different.” He continued to glare at her.

“Mhm, I heard something about that…” She started.

“It’s true.” Gordon asserted.

“... from my good friend, the Easter Bunny, who'd heard it from the Tooth Fairy. Are you off your meds?” Bela snarked.

Gordon growled, shaking the gun at her. “The world hangs in the balance. So you go ahead and be a smart-ass, but tell me where they are, or I shoot.”

“Gordon, you and I don't know each other very well, so let me tell you a little something about me. I don't respond well to threats, but you make me an offer? And I think you'll find me highly cooperative.” Bela frowned.

Gordon growled, “How about…” He raised the gun, “You tell me right now.” He cocked it, “Or I kill you.” 

“Kill me. Good luck finding Sam and Elliot.” Bela snarled.

His whole demeanor changed. He seemed to be thinking about something, “I can wrangle up three grand.”

She rolled her eyes, “I don't get out of bed for three grand.”

Gordon frowned, “Something else I can get you?” He lowered the gun and looked defeated, that was when Bela noticed the hex bag on his hip.

-/-

Dean and Sam returned to the hotel, confused. “So, tell me about the pretty girl vamp.” Carter almost begged.

“She… she thought she was high. That it was all a bad trip.” Sam frowned.

“Is she still dead?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, actually. Dean killed her.” 

“Bela called.” Carter grumbled.

“And?”

“Gordon is coming for us, she triangulated exactly where he was at, however, because she doesn’t want us to kill her.” Adam explained.

“Shit.” Dean breathed.

“We kill him.” Sam breathed.

“What?” Dean looked over his brother.

“I said, we kill him.”

“Sam, are you sure.” Adam looked confused, “Thought you’d be playing the whole he’s a human we can’t kill him… yada yada.” 

“He’s not going to stop until I am dead, until Elliot is dead, or until he is dead.” Sam responded.

“Look, you guys just work the case.” Carter had already grabbed her jacket.

“Where are you off to?” Dean asked.

“Cat and mouse, brother.” She slipped out the front door of the crappy little shack they had been squatting in. 

By the next morning, Adam had sorted out all the different ways Gordon could track them. He, Ben, Elliot, and Lucas had spent the day boarding up the windows and blocking out any light, they had then booby trapped the whole house. Dean was pacing, he had no clue where his sister was.

-/-

Carter stalked Gordon, her whole body tense, she watched as the Elder Vampire changed him. She worried her bottom lip, the metal taste in her mouth reminding her that she was in danger, they were all in danger. The Gordon who emerged did so with a force she would never forget. He was a vampire. 

Carter pressed herself further against the metal wall she was hiding behind, she shot a quick text to Sam, letting him know the location of where to look for the nest, then she headed to the morgue. She broke in, gathered her dead mans blood, then headed back in the direction she had saw Gordon go previously. She soon found Kubrick dead.

-/-

“I'm going after Gordon.” Dean snapped. The whole room looked at him.

“What?” Sam snapped. 

“You heard me.” Dean growled back. 

“Not alone, you're not. It is bad enough Carter is out there.”

“Sam, I don't need you to sign me a permission slip, okay? He's after you, not me, and he's turbocharged. I want you to stay out of harm's way. I'll take care of it.”

“Well, Dean, you're not going by yourself. You're gonna get yourself killed!”

Dean shrugged, “Just another day at the office. It's a massively dangerous day at the office.” Dean smirked up at her.

“So you're the guy with nothing to lose now, huh? Oh wait, let me guess. Because, uh, it's because you're already dead, right? I mean that’s why you let Carter go, right, because she’s already dead too.” 

Dean wouldn’t meet his brothers eyes, “If the shoe fits.”

“You know what, man? I'm sick and tired of your kamikaze trip.” Sam snarled. As soon as he spoke, Adam pushed the kids behind him, afraid.

“Whoa, whoa, kamikaze? I'm more like a ninja.” Dean tried, a small smile on his lips.

“That's not funny.”

“It's a little funny.”

“No. It's not.” Adam whispered, reminding both boys that the kids were nearby.

“What do you want me to do, Sam, huh? Sit around all day writing sad poems about how I'm gonna die? You know what? I got one. Let's see, what rhymes with "shut up, Sam"?” Dean shot back.

“Dude, drop the attitude, Dean. Quit turning everything into a punch line. And you know something else? Stop trying to act like you're not afraid…” Sam snapped. 

“I'm not!”

“You're lying. And you may as well drop it 'cause I can see right through you.”

“You got no idea what you're talking about.”

“Yeah, I do. You're scared, Dean. You're scared because your year is running out, and you're still going to Hell, and you're freaked.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Because I know you!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I've been following you around my entire life! I mean, I've been looking up to you since I was four, Dean. Studying you, trying to be just like my big brother. So yeah, I know you. Better than anyone else in the entire world. ‘Cept maybe Carter. And this is exactly how you act when you're terrified. And, I mean, I can't blame you. It's just…”

“What?” Dean whispered.

“I wish you would drop the show and be my brother again. 'Cause... just 'cause.” Tears were starting to well up in his eyes. 

“All right, we'll hole up, cover our scent so he can't track us, and wait the night out here. We will wait for Carter. Then when she get’s home we will solve this.”

-/-

“Ok, Gabriel, you got the plan, right?”

“Carter, when I agreed to be a hunter I didn’t think it would mean this.” Gabriel frowned.

“It’s saving Sam.” She argued. 

Not that the Archangel would ever admit it, but the little older female Winchester terrified him to no ends. When she prayed to him, and they went over her plan, he might of thought she was crazy, but it was damn near perfect in reality. Gordon would be pleased to capture Carter, because the others would come for her. All Gabriel had to do was wait for him to place the phone call to Dean and Sam, then take him out.

-/-

“I have Carter, and I plan on making her a nice snack.” Gordon taunted.

“Ok, fine, where are you.” Dean demanded.

Gordon rambled off an address, then hung up the phone.

“Where is he?” Sam asked.

“We voted.” Lucas declared.

“On what?” Dean asked.

“Sammy stays with us, you take Adam.” Ben crossed his arms.

“Are you sure?” Sam chewed his lip.

“Yes.” Elliot nodded.

“Well, majority rules.” Adam frowned, “Looks like I am going.”

“Keep the kids safe, please.” Dean thought Sam might have argued, but that wasn’t the case.

“Go get our sister back.” Sam muttered.

-/-

Gordon was pacing, waiting. He already had decided on biting Carter. As he surged towards the sounds of humans entering the compound, he missed the sound of fluttering wings. Gabriel caught him, holding him tight. As Adam and Dean surged forward. “Kill him.” Gabriel ordered.

“Gabe?” Adam whispered. Looking past the pair, he saw Carter, her face all contorted.

Dean paused, “Gordon, let’s kill you ok?” 

Adam sank the blade into Gordon's chest as Dean swung the machete. Removing Gordon's head from his body. Adam eyed Carter who was still bound, arms hanging above her head. Adam moved to untie her as Gabriel and Dean stood shoulder to shoulder. Adam unbound her and frowned as her body slumped forward into his arms. Adam muscled her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

-/-

They took off as soon as they were all together again. A strange noise under the hood had them stopping on some old two lane blacktop surrounded by fields. Carter with the kids and Adam were playing in one of the fields. Even Gabriel was with them. Sam smiled softly at that. Gabriel the Archangel's, trumpet of the God, spent his free time with the Winchesters. Currently Carter was teaching them how to climb a tree. Adam was on a lower branch, helping them get to her, then Gabriel flew them up higher.

Dean was bent over the front of Baby, the stereo was still on, and music flooded his senses. Sam opened the cooler and grabbed two beers, he opened the bottles, passing one of them to Dean. “Here you go.” Sam handed it to Dean.

“Thanks.” Dean grunted, resuming his work on the engine. 

“Figure out what's making that rattle?” Sam asked as his eyes landed on Carter, they were no longer in the trees, instead they were playing an interesting game of tag, where Gabriel was obviously the one they were all chasing. Distantly he could hear them shouting for Gabriel to not use his wings. 

“Not yet. Give me a box wrench, would you?” Dean looked up for a moment and smiled. Carter had a way about her, the way she moved with nature and how inviting she could be. 

After eyeing the wrenches, Sam finally selected one, “Yeah. There you go.”

“Thanks.” He looked at the wrench then at Carter and frowned, “Sam.”

“Wrong one?” Sam frowned. 

“No no no, come here for a second.” Dean assured him. Sam stood, leaned over the hood and waited for further instruction. Dean waved his arms over the hood of the car, “This rattle could be a couple of things. I'm thinking it's an out-of-tune carb.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Ok...ay?”

Dean grinned, “All right, see this thing? It's a valve cover. Inside are all the parts that are on the head. Hand me that socket wrench. “ Sam nodded, taking the wrench from Dean, “All right, you with me so far?”

“Yeah, uh, valve cover covers the heads.” Sam repeated, looking over Dean.

Dean grinned, “Very good. Now this is your intake manifold, okay, and on top of it? “ He paused waiting for Sam to pick it up. 

Sam paused, then grinned, “It's, uh, uh, a carburetor.” 

Dean winked, and smiled, “Carburetor.”

Sam nodded thoughtfully, “Yeah.”

Dean smiled and took a step back, “Very good.”

Sam floundered for a moment, “What's with the auto shop?” Dean held out the socket wrench, waiting patiently for Sam to catch up, “What, you don't mean you want—”

Dean looked thoughtful for a second, then “Yeah, I do. You fix it.”

Sam chanced a glance towards Carter, who was watching with a cocked head and small glinting smile on her face. Sam looked back to Dean, “Dean, you barely let me drive this thing.”

Dean chuckled a little bit, “Well, it's time. You should know how to fix it. You're gonna need to know these things for the future.” Dean and Sammy locked eyes for a moment, and for the first time since the deal Dean looked truly remorseful, “And besides, that's my job, right? Show my little brother the ropes? Adam knows what to do, so does Ben. Carter can and will teach Elliot.”

Sam nodded and took the wrench, swallowing with some emotion, and leaned in and started unscrewing. Dean dropped himself onto the cooler, and looked out into the field, his eyes met Carter’s and he saw her smile, nod and wink. She approved of what he had done. Without even looking up he said, “Put your shoulder into it.”


	12. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A Very Supernatural Christmas"

Elliot could remember Christmas time at the Convent. She had never had one with the Winchesters, quite like this one. With Dean and Carter not long for the world, she hadn’t brought Christmas up. Twirling her blonde hair through her fingers, it was growing pretty fast now, she swung her legs. It wasn’t cold per say where they were, but it wasn’t warm either. Her wool stockings a reminder that the puffs of smoke from her lips was her breath. Lucas and Ben on either side of her. Somewhere in town Adam and Carter were taking out several ghost, or maybe just one, hard to tell at this point, and Sam and Dean were working about 100 miles away on a salt and burn of their own. Ben was in charge, which is how they found themselves at a local play ground, bundled up and watching the world.

“Have you ever celebrated Christmas?” Elliot asked her older brothers.

Ben looked down at her, and sighed, “I think I did with mine and Lucas’s mom. But John our dad, never had much cause for holidays. He said we could celebrate them once we got whatever killed mom. Sadly I don’t know if that will happen. Now that… with everything….” Ben’s voice trailed off.

“I celebrated them with Lisa.” Lucas offered. “Those…. Those are ok memories.” 

“I remember them from the convent. How we would dress up the tree, and make everything beautiful.” She grinned, softly. “Do you think that we could do Christmas, so we have a memory before Carter and Dean go to hell.”

Ben was silent for a moment. “I don’t think they had good Christmas’s, I think Dean and Carter used to try for Adam and Sam, but I also think that John skipped out a lot.” Ben paused, thinking then started talking again, “That’s why they jump through hoops to make sure our birthdays are celebrated, to make sure we never want for nothing.” 

Elliot frowned, “I don’t understand.”

“It would be hard to, we weren’t there.” Lucas pouted.

“Come on kiddos!” Carter shouted, making the three of them jump. “We caught a case!”

-/-

Somewhere far away in Michigan a man dressed up like Santa watched in rapt horror and confusion as the house shook, and something pretended to come down the chimney, he looked gingerly up the brick facing, then was drug upward, the only inclination he had been there was his boot. 

-/-

Dean and Sam went to talk to the family of the foot. “Thanks for letting me a have a look around, Mrs. Walsh.” As the pair moved away, the woman of the house frowned.

“Agents, the police said my husband could have been kidnapped.”

“Could have.” Dean offered.

Back in the Impala Carter rolled her eyes. “That was reassuring.” 

-/-

“Evil santa?” Sam suggested.

“Yeah that sounds crazy.” Dean chuckled.

Sam winked, “Yeah… I mean, I’m just saying that there’s some version of the anti-Claus in every culture. You got Belsnickel, Krampus, Black Peter. Whatever you want to call it, there’s all sorts of lore.”

Adam chuckled, “Saying what?”

Carter piped up, at that time, “Saying ... back in the day, Santa’s brother went rogue and now he shows up around Christmas time, but instead of bringing presents, he punishes the wicked.”

“By hauling their ass up chimneys?” Ben chuckled. 

“For starters, yeah.” Sam responded.

Dean shrugged, “So, this is your theory, huh? Santa’s shady brother?”

“Well, ah – I’m just saying, that’s what the lore says.” Sam shrugged.

“Santa doesn’t have a brother. There is no Santa.” Dean balked. 

Sam and the others looked around at each other, “Yeah, we know. You’re the one who told us that in the first place, remember. “ Sam paused, “Yeah, you know what, I could be wrong. I ... gotta be wrong.”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Adam frowned. 

“What?”

“Dean and I did a little digging. Turns out both victims visited the same place before they got snatched.” Adam offered up. 

Even Carter managed to look interested, “Where?”

-/-

Elliot, Ben, and Lucas were in awe. “I know he isn’t real, but let them enjoy this.” Carter hissed. “We have work to do and if they want to play normal kids for a bit, let them.” With that she moved away, dragging Adam with her. Adam shot Dean and Sam an accusatory look as he was pulled towards the candy area of Santa’s Village. Already the three youngest were in line to have their pictures taken with drunk Santa.

Dean rolled his eyes after they left, and looked around them, “It does kind of lend credence to the theory, don’t it?”

Sam frowned, “Yeah, but anti-Claus? Couldn’t be.”

“It’s a Christmas miracle. Hey, speaking of, we should have one this year.” Dean looked hopeful. They had not celebrated Christmas in a long time, not since Adam was an actual baby, and Sam couldn’t bare the thought of Christmas. Even with Jess he had never willing celebrated it.

“Have one what?” Sam asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“A Christmas.” Dean deadpanned. 

“No, thanks.” Sam scoffed, and rolled his eyes. 

Dean grinned, “No, we’ll get a tree, a little Boston market, just like when we were little. Ben, Elliot, and Lucas will enjoy it.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Dean, those weren’t exactly Hallmark memories for me, you know. And I bet Carter didn’t like them either.”

Dean looked scandalized, “What are you talking about? We had some great Christmases. Remember that year I accidentally knocked Carter’s tooth out.”

Sam frowned, “Whose childhood are you talking about?”

“Oh, come on, Sam.” Dean almost pouted. 

Sam threw his hands up, “No! Just… no.”

Carter sighed somewhere behind her brothers. “Do you always have to argue.” They both jumped, concerned the children had heard them.

Dean glared, “All right, Grinch.” As Dean walked away, the nativity scene with a reindeer next to it caught Sam’s attention, and suddenly his mind was anywhere but Santa’s Village in Michigan.

-/-

_Sam felt like a captive in his own mind as he recalled one of the Christmas’s he had shared with Dean. He remembered watching Reindeer pull Santa’s sleigh across the sky on the TV, which was playing “A Year Without Santa Claus”. Sam was maybe 8 or 9, and he was wrapping a gift for John in newspaper. Carter had baby Adam in the tub, and the hotel was silent._

_Dean had been hanging out on his bed, reading a comic, he looked up and asked, “What is that?”_

_Sam grinned broadly at Dean then said, “A present for Dad.”_

_“Yeah, right. Where’d you get the money? Steal it?” Dean chuckled._

_“No. Uncle Bobby gave it to me to give to him. Said it was real special.” Sam explained, never looking up. He could hear Carter singing in the bathroom, and that calmed him down._

_Dean was curious now, “What is it?”_

_Sam responded sarcastically, “A pony.”_

_Dean rolled his eyes, “Riiight.”_

_Sam didn’t look up, instead he focused even more on the gift, Dean left his bed and sank down next to him on the couch. He picked up a magazine._

_“Dad’s gonna be here, right?” Sam asked._

_“He will be here.” Carter nodded, holding a wiggling little Adam to her hip as she exited the bathroom, a wide smile on her face. “Just like always.”_

_Sam didn’t seem convinced. “It’s Christmas.”_

_Dean squeezed his shoulder, “He knows and he’ll be here. Promise.”_

_“Where is he anyway?” Sam asked, lately Sammy had been asking more of those questions._

_The lie tumbled easily from Carter’s lips, “On business.”_

_Sam eyed her ruefully, “What kind of business?”_

_“You know that. He sells stuff.” Dean responded, picking at his shirt._

_Sam continued his pressuring, “What kind of stuff?”_

_Dean and Carter responded at the same time, “Stuff.”_

_Sam hummed in irritation, “Nobody ever tells me anything.”_

_Dean rolled his eyes, and looked at Carter exasperated, “Then quit asking.” Dean stood up and tossed himself face first onto his bed, making Adam giggle, as the little boy was jostled. Carter made a bitch face at Dean, eyes narrowed._

_Sam followed, eventually stopping beside Carter, “Is Dad a spy?”_

_Carter smiled, and in a tone normally reserved for Adam she responded, “Mm-hmm. He’s James Bond.”_

_Sam might have rolled his own eyes, but he knew when to push Carter and when to push Dean, and Dean was the one he wanted information from. “Why do we move around so much?”_

_Dean growled, “’Cause everywhere we go, they get sick of your face.”_

_Carter snorted, then admonished, “Dean Winchester, don’t be a brat.”_

_Sam looked between Carter and Dean, “I’m old enough, Dean. You can tell me the truth. Come on Carter, please?”_

_Dean couldn’t meet Sam’s eyes as he spoke, “You don’t wanna know the truth. Believe me.”_

_He knew he should stop, but the words that fell out of his mouth next made Sam instantly regret it, “Is that why we never talk about… Mom?”_

_Dean stood abruptly, tossing the magazine across the room, “Shut up! Don’t you ever talk about Mom. Ever!” Anger radiated from him as he made for the door._

_Sam looked like he was in pain. “Wait, where are you going?”_

_“Out.” Dean snarled, leaving Sam standing in the middle of the room, Carter’s own eyes wide and afraid._

_“Sammy, we don’t talk about mom because her death hurt daddy and Dean.” Carter soothed. “It’s not hard to understand, but we only want to protect you and Adam, the only way to do that is to keep some things from you until you are ready. I love you, baby, but you hurt Dean’s feelings.” Carter looked thoughtful for a long moment, then she hugged Sam._

-/-

Elliot was playing with Lucas and Ben, running wide arches around the whole of Santa’s village, when she checked over her shoulder to see where they were she ran straight into Sam’s middle, knocking him from his daydream. “You ok, El?”

“Mhm, are you, Sammy?” She let him straighten them up and brush some spruce leaves off her jacket.

“Yeah.” He tousled her hair. 

“You’d think with the 10 bucks it costs to get into this place, Santa could scrounge up a little snow.” Dean pouted, eyeing both Sam and Elliot. 

Sam looked him over, “What?”

Nothing. What are we looking for, again?” Dean brushed past them, walking towards Carter. “This guy, huh?”

She rolled her eyes as Sam started to talk again, “Uh… lore says that the anti-Claus will walk with a limp and smell like sweets.”

Adam snorted, “Great. So we’re looking for a pimp Santa. Why the sweets?”

Carter cast him a reproachful look, then eyed Lucas, who was munching away on a peppermint stick. “Let me have some of that.” Lucas bit off a chunk then handed the remainder to his sister. “Thanks.”

Ben rolled his eyes, “Think about it, guys. If you smell like candy, the kids will come closer, you know?” 

“I bet if he smelled like pie Beanie would be all over him.” Elliot snickered. 

Dean shivered, “That’s creepy.” Sam chuckled, sharing a look with Carter who looked even more amused. “How does this thing know who’s been naughty and who’s been nice?”

Everyone shrugged at that, with Lucas chirping, “Who knows. Jeepers Creepers style? Maybe he smells the naughty?” Carter burst with laughter at that.

They all stopped for the youngest three to sit on Santa’s lap. “Smell him.” Carter hissed at them as they moved up in line. Adam tucked his arms around Carter’s shoulders, more to steady himself than anything else. Lately he had had bad dreams, enough so that he wasn’t sleeping regularly. 

Dean and Sam were deep in conversation about the plausibility of Santa when a woman in an elf costume sauntered up to them. “Welcome to Santa’s court. Can I escort your child to Santa?” She looked around the four of them clearly perplexed.

“My kids are already up there.” Carter responded pointing to the trio. “Adam and I are just watching.”

With that the woman turned to look at Dean and Sam her brows raised expectantly. Sam stumbled, “Uh…”

Dean raised his hands in defeat, “No. No. Uh, but actually my brother here…” Dean clasped Sam on the shoulder. “… it's been a lifelong dream of his.”

The woman appraised Sam, confusion on her features, she looked him over, “Uh, sorry. No kids over… 12.”

“No, he’s just kidding. We only came here to watch.” Sam waved his hands frantically. The woman looked even more concerned, eyes lingering from Dean to Sam, then over at Carter and Adam who looked somewhere closed to bursting with laughter. 

“Eww.” The woman backed away, slowly, eyes lingering on Sam.

Sam gasped, realizing what he had just said. “I-I didn’t mean that we came here to w— Y—” Sam shot Dean a glare, “Thanks a lot, Dean. Thanks for that.”

By now all the children had returned to Carter and the only thing they had to say was that he smelled bad. Carter giggled at that, “It is hot outside today.” As Santa stood to walk away he moved with a limp. 

Dean hit Sam’s arm, “Are you seeing this?”

“A lot of people walk with limps, right?” Sam was still a little peeved from earlier. 

“Tell me you didn’t smell that. That was candy, man.” Dean whispered as he walked by. 

“That was Ripple. I think. Had to be.” Adam snickered. “Candy, Dean, he smelled like Whiskey.”

“That’s my version of candy.” Carter snorted. 

“Maybe. We’re willing to take that chance?” Dean asked pointedly looking at Sammy. 

-/-

“So, wait let me get this straight. You two bum rushed the door to find Saint Nick drinking and watching porn…. And did i hear you right your solution was to start singing Christmas carols?” Carter rolled off the bed in her fit of giggles.

Adam, Sam, and Dean shared a look of pure embarrassment as she continued to giggle uncontrollably. “Rich, that is rich!” She shrieked from the floor.

“Dad would be so proud.” Ben muttered from his spot at the table. Elliot and Lucas were both still trying to figure out exactly what had happened, when Gabriel appeared. 

“Sup bitches.” He grumbled, “And mini-Winchesters!” He waved enthusiastically to the kids at the table. “What have you done to your sister?”

Quickly they told Gabriel what had transpired, and for a moment it looked like he was going to hold it in, then he howled with laughter, “Pagan God!” He roared, soon he and Carter found themselves, and Gabriel handed her something. “It’s not Santa, or Krampus. By the way, although your kind of close, Moose. See, those wreaths Carter noticed at all the houses… the one that smelled divine, meadow sweet.” He paused.

“Oh, oh!” Lucas grinned. “See, they used meadow sweet for human sacrifice. It was kind of like a… Chum for their gods. Gods were drawn to it and they’d stop by and snack on whatever was the nearest human.” 

“Do you guys have lore books imprinted in your brain?” Gabriel asked, eyes wide. “Jesus, so yeah, you're dealing with a friend of mine from the old world - Hold Nickar.” Gabriel frowned. “When you sacrifice to him guess what you get in return?”

“Lap dances hopefully?” Asked Dean, peaking around Adam.

“Mild weather.” Gabriel deadpanned.

“Like no snow in the middle of December in the middle of Michigan.” Carter eyed the landscape out of the window.

“For instance.” Sam agreed.

“Do we know how to kill it?” Adam asked Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded solemnly. “I do, but you won’t want to do this.”

“Regardless of killing it, who ever made the wreaths invited the monsters in. Wonder if they are doing it on purpose, or not.” Ben asked.

“Either way dumb and dumber need to pay them a visit.” Carter inched her thumb at Dean and Sam. “And not get caught.” 

-/-

The dinging of the doorbell made the brothers sigh with relief. “And don’t get caught.” Dean muttered, “She makes it sound so freakin’ easy.”

Sam grunted, working his hands loose. To his surprise Adam and Ben were climbing in the window, cutting loose the remaining binds on his and Dean’s hands. Lucas was watching from the window. Gabriel beside him.

In the living room they heard Carter, “We just moved into town, and everyone has said how simply wonderful you two are. So we baked you a fruit cake!” 

“How kind of you.” The evil woman said. “I would invite you in, but we are in the middle of something.”

“Thank you anyway.” Elliot’s little voice tipped in, and the four boys slipped into the dining room as the front door slammed. 

As the God, who had split himself between two vessels, entered the kitchen surprise shadowed his features. “These boys are starting to bother me.” The man spoke.

“Ain’t that the truth.” The woman responded.

Carter nestled into the window seal with Gabriel and Lucas to watch the story below unfold. Elliot settled into Gabriel’s lap. It reminded them of scooby doo. Dean and Sam running through the house, the older couple trailing them. Then Dean speared one with the Christmas tree, as Sammy stabbed the other one in the back of the head. Adam and Ben had been down to the basement, presumably preparing to set the house on fire. Once they were both laid out on the floor, Dean and Sam moved quickly, pushing Adam and Ben through the kitchen window, then following.

“House has about six minutes before it is engulfed in flames.” Ben explained.

“Dude, you missed it, Dad skewered a pagan god with a tree.” Lucas whisper shouted at Ben. Elliot chuckled next to them, and Carter rolled her eyes. As the eight walked away the house engulfed in flames, and the first snow flakes they had seen since they reached Michigan began to fall in earnest from the sky.

“Dude, it was rad.” Gabriel smiled, a wicked smile and looked at Carter. “It’s getting crunch time, huh?”

“Sadly my friend, it is. Did you restore Michael?” Carter whispered.

“I did but I can’t track him now.” Gabriel frowned. As everyone hustled into the impala, they remained outside talking. “I don’t know where he is or what the game plan is.”

“Do you think he is on board for the whole end of times shit?” Carter raised an eyebrow.

“How do you know about that?” Gabriel asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I am bonded… my soul connected with Lucifer. And your going to ask that?” She rolled her eyes. “Seriously, Gabe, do you doubt me so?” She punched him in the arm before they embraced.

“Call when you need me.” Gabriel whispered into her hair, before he vanished.

“Where is he off to?” Sam asked.

“Save the world maybe?” Carter shrugged. “Who knows.”

-/-

_Christmas, 1991 >_

_Snow was drifting across the road and the concrete sideways outside the hotel room. Carter was fast asleep on the couch, Sam’s head pillowed in her lap, and baby Adam against her other side. A blanket stretched across them. Dean almost didn’t want to wake them, but he shook Sammy awake anyway, Carter involuntarily grunting as she was woken as well. Dean and her shared a small look before Sam startled awake. “Sam wake up! Dad was here.” Dean snapped._

_“Dad was here?” Sam wiped his eyes and frowned._

_“Yeah, look at all this.” Several presents were scattered around the hotel room. “We made a killing.”_

_Carter raised an eyebrow, and cocked her head to the side. “Why didn’t he try to wake me up?” Sam asked after a long moment._

_“He did.” Carter chirped, suddenly, understanding Dean’s game. “He tried to wake you and Adam, but… you were both fast asleep.”_

_“He did?” Sam asked again._

_“Yeah. Did I tell you he would give us Christmas, or what?” Dean grinned. “Carter and I already opened ours, so it’s up to you and Adam.”_

_Dean hurriedly split the gifts between the two boys. The wrapping paper gave her pause, sadly, she had a feeling that the gifts were going to be girly. The two boys opened several girl gifts, and barbies. “Dad never showed up, did he?” Sam asked quietly after a moment._

_“Yeah. He did. I swear…” Dean started._

_“Dean…. Where did you get all this stuff?” Sam asked, Adam was happily playing with a barbie doll._

_Dean frowned, looking between Sam and Carter. “Nice house up the block.” Sam glared towards Carter. “I swear I didn’t know they were chick presents.” Dean assured. “Look, I’m sure Dad would have been here if he could.”_

_“If he is alive.” Sam muttered._

_Carter frowned, “Don’t say that. Of course he’s alive. He’s Dad.”_

_Sam stood, digging in his pockets, producing a brown paper wrapped gift. “ Here, take this.”_

_Dean looked at Sam with a frown on his features, “No. No, that’s for Dad.”_

_Sam sighed, “Dad lied to me. I want you to have it.”_

_Dean looked at Sam then back to Carter. “You sure?”_

_“Oh, I’m sure.” Sam promised, letting the package fall into Dean’s hands. It took another long moment, before Dean finally began to unwrap it. Dean grinned at the amulet that had slipped from the wrapping._

_“Thank you Sam, I love it.” Dean slipped the black cord around his neck._

-/-

The hotel room was alive with activity. Ella Fitzgerald’s “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” played as Carter danced with Ben, Adam was teaching Elliot to dance, and Lucas sat on Sam’s lap. Ben dipped Carter low, and a light giggle came from her lips. Dean didn’t know it, but they had all gotten him something for Christmas. Sam found his gaze lingering on Carter, her blonde red locks had grown out in the last couple months. Her eyes were bright, and alive, and Sam decided he was imprinting every part of her face to memory. 

When the song neared its end, Carter grabbed at his hands, dragging Sam from his seat, making her much taller brother dance around the living room with her as Bing Crosby's “White Christmas” filled the room. Sam grinned down at her. “I am going to miss this.” She whispered low, so only he could hear her.

“I love you Carter.” Sam whispered, as the pair twirled around the living room. 

Ben, Adam, Lucas, and Elliot had all stopped dancing, and were watching two of their older siblings dance. The motions the pair made, that of lovers who knew this was the last dance they would share. Tears running rivets down Sam’s face, as Carter looked up at her younger brother, with soft eyes and an even softer smile. Sam’s grip on her tightened, and she sighed, low and easy. “I love you too, Sammy.” He bit back the comment about his name being Sam, instead he kissed her forehead.

Dean jostled through the front door. Arms heavy with bags from the local convenience store. His eyes swept through the apartment, a charlie brown Christmas tree sat on top of a large screen television. Sam still held Carter in his arms, as the two had stopped dancing, but stood frozen in each other’s arms. “What do you think it is? It’s – it’s Christmas.” Sam said slowly, eyes searching Dean.

Dean looked confused, than pleased. “What made you change your mind?”

Sam released Carter, and grabbed up a solo cup. “Here - try the eggnog!” Sam suggested, passing him the solo cup. “Let me know if it needs some more kick.” He produced a whiskey bottle, it had probably been in Carter’s back pocket if Dean had to guess.

Dean took a sip. “No,” He coughed, “We are good.”

Carter smirked. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded.

Sam winked at Adam. The pair had put way too much whiskey in the egg nog. They both knew it. “Good. Well, uh, have a seat. Let’s do… Christmas stuff, or whatever.” Sam suggested, waving his arms around the hotel room.

Dean eyed the twig they were calling a Christmas tree. Lights had been thrown on it, and several car tree scents were hanging from it. “Alright, first things first.” Dean started, “We all sit together!” Dean pulled Lucas and Elliot into his lap, as Sam sank down in the other corner of the couch, Ben coming to rest on the arm of the couch, Ben and Carter nestled into the middle, nestling together, arms around each other. Dean smiled. 

“One last picture for this year!” Elliot shouted suddenly, jumping up and setting the camera atop the television. She set the timer and ran back to Dean’s lap. As the shutter clicked, Carter felt the tears on her face. “Merry Christmas!” Elliot shouted.

The gifts were not great, mostly things they had found here and there around local gas stations. Elliot had given Carter a new lip ring, with a red devils trap painted into it, which brought her a smile. They shared the eggnog, and whiskey with each other and the kids. They giggled, they told stories. Carter and Dean tucked the younger five in, late that night, and as Ella Fitzgerald’s “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” once more rippled through the hotel room, as Dean took her hand, the pair dancing in the living room.

Gabriel watched from outside, a slight smile on his face. Dean and Carter had no clue how much they reminded Gabriel of John and Mary Winchester, dancing around the living room. Gabriel had bounced through time, both forward and backwards. There was no easy path for the Winchesters, but this time, he planned on making sure they knew the dangers before they could hit them. He had no clue what would lay ahead with him taking the metaphorical wheel but he was ready to give this a chance. He didn’t break up their dance, instead he waited until they had stopped on their own, then popped into the hotel room.

“Could I have the next dance?” He asked solemnly as Dean started to clean up. In no time the hotel room was clean, and Carter was fast asleep on the couch, wedged between Gabriel and Dean.


	13. My Girlfriend Is A Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Malleus Maleficarum"

“Are you sure this is even a case?” Adam asked skeptically from the back seat. Already Sam, Dean, and Carter had headed inside the house, after knocking on the door. 

“Mom thought it was.” Ben declared offensively.

“But…” Adam sighed.

“You're just mad that the three of them are working this one without you.” Elliot muttered not even looking up from her book.

“Maybe, but the face she made, like she knew exactly what we were dealing with.” Adam pouted, “If she knows then she could just take it out and us get on with our lives.”

“What has you all pissy?” Lucas asked, eyeing him from the backseat.

“Nothing.” Adam snapped back.

“Dude if you're scared about losing them, we are too.” Ben offered him a comforting pat to the shoulder.

“I’ve never had a life without Carter in it.” Adam managed, tears already starting to form, “And everyday we get closer to their contract running out.”

-/-

“Alright, sir, if you don’t mind my colleagues Agent Hanover and Agent Barton are going to look for clues around the house.” Dean assured the husband - his name was Paul. 

“That’s fine.” Paul muttered, he looked tired, and Carter wanted nothing more than to hug him, however the stench of witch was all over this case, and that terrified her. 

 

“Ok, just walk me through what happened?” Dean suggested.

Paul wrung his hands, and watched Sam head to the bathroom and Carter to the bedroom. “She was so scared. I couldn't help; I couldn't do anything to stop it. And I've talked to the police, and I've talked to the medical examiner and no one can explain it.”

Dean frowned, “Well, that's why they put the call in to us Mr. Dutton.”

Paul looked around the house, still shaking slightly. “But the CDC, that's disease control, right? What do you think; it's some kind of virus?”

“That’s what we are trying to figure out. The bedroom is clean.” Carter offered as she headed towards Sam in the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and whispered lowly to Sam, “There was no hex bags in the bedroom - it has to be in here.”

“I know but where?” Sam whispered back.

“Look everywhere.” She ordered.

The conversation their older brother was having with Paul suffered through as they searched. Dean spoke loud enough for them to hear, “We're not ruling out anything yet. Mr. Dutton did Janet have any enemies?”

“I’m sorry?” Paul sounded confused.

“Anyone that might have a reason to hurt her?” Dean tried again.

“Are you saying someone poisoned her?” Paul’s voice hitched a little higher.

Sam wrenched the sink open, as Carter searched through the closet. “I think I found something.” Sam hissed. Carter paused her movements and dropped to her knees next to her brother. 

“I'm just saying we have to cover every base here.” Dean tried again.

Paul stuttered for a moment, then “Well, I mean, what kind of poison? You think a person could have done this?”

Carter could hear her older brother’s sarcastic expression as he tried again, “Would anyone want to?”

“What?! No, no, there's just no one that could've—” Paul stammered as Sam opened the door, Carter spilling out behind him, her face unreadable. 

“Mr. Dutton? Answer the question please.” Carter asserted.

“Uhm, everyone loved her.” He flat lined.

“Okay. Thank you very much; I think we've got everything we need. We'll get out of your way now.” Dean nodded toward Sam and Carter who were already headed towards the front door. Rain was steady falling now as they walked briskly towards the Impala. She chuckled to herself as Adam climbed back into the back of the Impala. “That dude seem a little evasive to you?” Dean asked, eyeing his siblings.

“I dunno, I was under the sink pulling this out.” Carter produced a small burlap bag. Dean felt a shiver run up his spine.

Dean took the bag, and carefully untied it. “Hex bag.” Sam offered, as Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Awwww, ew.” Dean whined looking at the bones that now lay in his hand. “Can you track this hex, sister, witch to witch?” Carter rolled her eyes.

“Dean, witches that use hex bags have no natural magick, they use demons to power them, like the energizer bunnies.” She rolled her eyes.

Sam ignored them both and continued on, “Yeah, there are bird bones, rabbit's teeth. This cloth is probably cut from something Janet Dutton owned.”

“Alright, so just to be clear, between the three of us. So we're thinking witch?” Dean asked, looking for a moment at his siblings than back towards the house.

“Obviously.” Carter rolled her eyes and wrenched open the Impala door, climbing in and settling into the middle seat. Already starting to tinker with the radio.

Sam nodded, eyeing Dean then Carter. “Uh, yeah, and not some new age wicked water douser either. This is Old World black magic Dean, I mean, warts and all. Not a natural, like Carter said, but someone who knows exactly what they are doing, and is dangerous enough to do it.”

Inside the Impala, Dean started the car, and muttered, “I hate witches.”

Sammy chuckled but Carter glared, elbowing her brother in the ribs. “What about me?”

“Nah, the demon powered ones, you're like a natural one. These… well… They're always spewing their bodily fluids everywhere.” Dean tried to sound sincere, but it fell flat. Carter huffed out in annoyance, and frowned.

“Demon powered witches, well, pretty much do just drool on everything.” Sam agreed.

Carter realized they were looking for a rise out of her, when Adam inserted himself into the conversation, “It's creepy, you know, it's downright unsanitary.”

“Well, someone had it out for Janet Dutton.” Carter muttered.

“Yeah, someone who snuck into that house and planted the bag. So what are we thinking, we're uh, looking for some old craggy Blair bitch in the woods.” Dean asked, as they headed back towards their motel.

“No it could be anyone. Neighbor, coworker, man, woman—that's the problem, Dean, they're human, they're like everyone else.” Carter offered, already Sam was staring blankly out the window.

Dean huffed out a sigh, “Great. How do we find 'em?”

Sam responded to that, “This wasn't random; someone in Janet Dutton's life had an ugly axe to grind. We find the motive—”

“We find the murderer.” Dean declared.

“Yeah.” Carter muttered. Resting her head against Sam’s shoulder.

-/- 

“Realistically if they are after Janet - we should keep eyes on Paul. Adam, Ben, you're up.” Carter handed Adam the keys to the Impala, and ruffled Ben’s hair. “Don’t let him die.”

“What are you guys going to do?” Adam asked.

“Well, Dean promised Lucas a evening with him, and Sam promised Elliot some shooting time, on the edge of town, so I thought I would round us up some money with Gabriel’s help.” As if he knew she had thought of him the arch-angel appeared in the middle of the room.

“Ok.” Ben smiled. “Come on Adam, we have a job to do.”

-/-

Gabriel found watching Carter work to be both horrifying and highly educational. The little woman was capable of killing any monster you put in front of her and could play a man or woman, depending on the mood of the bar, like a fiddle. At current he was watching her smooth talk a man with a watch so gold and diamond encrusted that Gabriel was pretty sure the idiot was some sort of musical gift to Earth. Either way he took Carter to his penthouse. 

Gabriel at that moment, disappeared with a snap of his fingers, and reappeared in the man’s safe. He loaded up on every bit of money, silently glad that Carter had his grace around his neck, and they could share information like a superhighway.

-/-

“Alright, Lucas, my main man, let’s pick a movie!” Dean grinned, ruffling his sons hair.

“We could watch Rambo?” Lucas asked. “And get some popcorn?”

“Dude, yeah!” Dean tossed his arm around Lucas’s shoulders and headed them inside. “Two tickets for Rambo.” Dean ordered as they stopped by the cashier.

“You have to be 18 or with a parent or legal guardian to watch Rambo.” The bored cashier muttered, not even bothering to look up.

“He is my dad.” Lucas snarled.

“Damn straight, Lucas is my son, and we wanna watch Rambo.” Dean snapped.

At that the teenager looked up, shrugged his shoulders and punched the buttons on the cash register, “$17.80 for two tickets for Rambo.”

“We also want a large popcorn, and a large…” He trailed off, “Does Carter let you guys have soda?”

“Coke.” Lucas affirmed.

“$24.68 is your total.” The teen muttered.

Dean glared, “Movies used to be a lot cheaper.” He snapped before putting two forty’s on the counter, and gathering up their popcorn and drink. “Grab the tickets son.” 

-/-

“Alright Elliot, the first rule of shooting is knowing you're weapon. So we are going to learn every single piece of your hand gun, take it apart, practice cleaning it, then shoot it.” Sam smiled down at her. “Sound good?”

“Mhm.” Elliot nodded. “I am so glad you have time to teach me Sam.”

“Anything for you kiddos.” Sam ruffled her hair.

-/-

Finding Paul hadn’t been as easy as Adam and Ben had thought it would be. Instead they almost drove right past him, the rain obscuring their view of his car. When they did stop, Adam immediately knew something was wrong. He threw the Impala into park and was out the door into the rain before Ben had time to react, darting across the parking lot. “CHECK THE CAR!” He shouted over his shoulder at Ben before he managed to drag Paul from the vehicle. 

Ben started a mad search under the front seats and steering column as Adam lowered Paul to the ground. “COME ON!” Adam shouted at Ben. 

“Got it!” Ben cried out in pleasure as he drew his hand back from under the middle console and headed towards Adam and Paul. 

“COME ON!” Adam shouted again, as Ben pulled a lighter from his pants, and set the hex bag aflame.

As Paul’s airway cleared, Adam leaned him against the side of his car. “You ok?” He asked sharply.

“Who are you? What the hell is happening to me?!”

“Those cops that came and saw you earlier, they are our older siblings.” Ben explained 

“We believe that a witch murdered your wife and now they're trying to kill you, that's what's happening to you.” Adam further explained. 

Paul frowned, then stumbled over the words. “That's impossible! There's no way—”

“If we hadn't have been following you, you'd be a door nail right now. Now who wants you dead?” Ben retorted, eyeing the man on the ground in front of him and Adam.

“I-uh…” Paul looked everywhere but the boys.

Adam glared at him for a moment, then surged forward “Come on think.”

Paul finally met Adam’s gaze, “There's a woman—uh—”

“A woman?” Ben deadpanned.

“An affair—a mistake, she was un-balanced, she was blackmailing me and I put an end to it a week ago.” Paul explained, looking somewhere between ashamed and sad.

“What's her name?” Ben prompted.

Paul snorted, “Wha–What could she have to do with—?”

“Paul! What is her name?” Adam snarled.

-/-

“So this is the house?” Carter muttered, already dropping to her knees to pick the lock. Behind her all the of the children stand, waiting for the door to sling open. Once the tumblers clicked into place, the door creaked open slowly. Carter stood, brushed her knees off, then led them inside. 

Amanda’s lifeless body was stretched across the coffee table. Her wrist slit open, blood across the glass table, and a flaming spell platter alive with activity. “That's a curve-ball.” Dean muttered, looking her over.

Adam walked past his brother, carefully picking up each of Amanda’s wrist. “Three per wrist, vertical. She wasn't foolin' around.”

Looking down at the burned rotten food, and spell magic, Sam wrinkled his nose up, “She was working some heavy duty magick here.”

“That she was, coven book.” She muttered, pulling a spell binder from the shelf.

Dean wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking and walked right into a dead rabbit. “Oh god! Freakin' witches! Seriously man, come on!”

Elliot chuckled, “Guess we know where she got the rabbit's teeth from.”

Ben snorted, “Well, Paul sure knows how to pick 'em huh? It's like Fatal Attraction all over again.”

“Yeah.” Lucas muttered. “And why does the rabbit always get screwed in the deal?! The poor little guy.” 

“You know what I don't get, Dean? If she was so bent on revenge, why do this?” Sam frowned.

“Well, she got Janet Dutton, thought she finished off Paul, decided to cap herself and make it a spurned lover's hat-trick.” Dean shrugged.

“Maybe.” Carter snarled.

Sam and Adam started peaking under the furniture. “Dean.” Adam drew his older brothers attention. “Dean, there’s this.” Adam pulled a hex bag from under the corner of the glass table.

“Witch ganked by witch?” Lucas cocked his head to the side, curious.

Dean caught the bag as Adam tossed it to him. “Another hex bag? Come on!” He tore the bag open, and examined the contents. “Maybe Lucas is right, looks like we got a hit, huh? A little witch-on-witch violence?”

“I guess.” Carter’s tucked the book under her arm, and waited for the others to be done with their look around the house. Elliot watched Carter, eyes glued to her mother. “Witches, man.”

Dean pulled out his cell phone, and punched in a few numbers. “I'd like to report a dead body, 309 Mayfair Circle. My name? Yeah, sure my name is—” He hung up and whistled. “Why the hell are witches ganking each other?” Dean asked everyone and no one, as he herded them from the house.

“I don't know, but I think maybe we got a coven on our hands.” Sam pondered.

“I would be willing to bet we have a coven.” Carter sighed, closing the door behind her.

-/-

Carter took Elliot’s hand in her left, and Lucas’ in her right. The three of them were walking through Amanda’s neighborhood, when Carter spotted what Dean would lovingly call a victory garden. Carter marched up to the woman who was working in it, a coy grin on her lips, the kids standing beside her. “You must have a green thumb.”

“Excuse me?” The woman eyed her.

“Getting these herbs to grow out of season like this, quite impressive. I'm sorry; I should have introduced myself first.” Carter chuckled, “My name is Carter Singer. These are my children, Elliot and Lucas Singer.” She grinned. “We bought a house down the road, my husband should be around here somewhere.” She smiled, eyeing the woman on her knees in the dirt.

“Oh, uhm, my name is Elizabeth, and I live here.” She motioned at her house.

“It’s a shame, we moved her, and we only just heard about that woman.” Carter sighed. “I heard she was… a witch, her house was full of black sabbath related stuff.” She frowned. The kids hovered, quiet, watching the world around them. 

“No, the— but she was an Episcopalian.” Elizabeth stuttered. 

“Well, then she was using the wrong bible.” Carter joked. 

“Hey honey!” Dean shouted, “Stop harassing the new neighbors!” Dean sauntered up throwing his arms around Carter’s waist. “Excuse me, ma’am I am Detective Singer, we moved here and the FBI assigned me the case, I am sure my wife has been talking you're ear off about it.”

“Nice to meet you.” Elizabeth frowned.

“You were friends with the victim, right?” Dean implored.

A blonde woman was briskly walking towards them, “Elizabeth, you all right?” 

Dean and Carter both turned their attention towards the woman approaching, as well as the dark skinned woman trailing behind her. “I'm fine uh Renee, these are detectives. They say Amanda was— she was practicing—” Elizabeth floundered for a moment.

“I'm sorry; you can tell that Elizabeth is a little bit upset.” Renee offered.

Dean cocked an eyebrow in her direction, “Of course, Miss ... ?”

“Missus Renee. Van Allen.” She says it with an air of dignity only money and possessions of power would allow her the ability to think she is better. “Would you like me to spell it for you?”

“Nah, I think I will manage.” Dean snarled back.

Renee frowned, “This Amanda business has been hard for Liz. For all of us.”

The second woman, who had yet to introduce herself spoke. “Yeah. I mean, you think you know a person.”

Dean grinned, holding Carter a little tighter, “Well, I guess we all have secrets don't we?”

“Thanks for talking with us, we will see you around!” Carter winked at the women, “Come on, honey, let’s go check on the older kids.”

-/-

Carter, Adam, Ben, Lucas, and Elliot found themselves a nice place to hang out while Dean and Sam went out to get supplies. In honesty it was a half completed house. They had all bundled up in sleeping bags. 

Dean and Sammy were in the Impala. “Well, I'm already sold on that Elizabeth chick. Did you see that victory garden of hers? Belladonna, wolfsbane, mandrake, not to mention that little flinch she threw when we mentioned the occult. I know you walked by her house with Adam after we had our little discussion with the witches three.”

“Well, she's definitely had a good run lately, gone up a few tax brackets; won almost too many raffles. Kinda thing a little black magic always helps with.” Sam frowned.

“Yeah.” Dean muttered. “Carter was quick to offer to stay home tonight, don’t you think?”

“Dean, she loves being with the kids. Now, about the case. don't think she's alone either. Looks like 'MRS. Renee Van Allen' has won almost every craft contest she has entered in the past three months.” Sam continued flicking through various articles on the internet.

Dean hummed. “Yeah, a regular Martha Stewart, huh? Except for the devil worship, I'm thinking that was the coven we met back there, minus one member…” His mind wondered back to Carter, their father had been so sure, growing up, that Carter was a natural witch.

Sam frowned, Dean’s mind was wavering, he could tell in how his brother held the steering wheel. “Amanda was clearly going off the reservation. What do you think, they killed her to keep up appearances?”

Dean only nodded, “Seems like an appearance kind of crowd, don't you think?” 

“Mhm.” Sam agreed, wondering where his brother’s actual thoughts were on the matter. 

“If they killed the nut-job, should we uh, thank them or what?” Dean frowned. “Do we send them like a gift basket?”

“Dude, you know what Carter is going to say to that. They're working black magic too, Dean. They need to be stopped.” Sam asserted.

Dean eyed him as he turned into the drive thru for Chinese. “'Stopped' like stopped?” The look Sam shot him screamed ‘of course’. Dean raised an eyebrow, and then sighed. “They're human, Sam.” 

“They're murderers.” Sam asserted. “Carter wants to kill them.”

“Carter stole one of the magick books.” Dean said finally. “Stole it from Amanda’s house.”

“I noticed that too.” Sam frowned. “I am going to run in and order, ok?”

The moment Sam stepped out of the car, Gabriel appeared in the back seat. “What’s up?” The arch-angel smiled. 

“Shit where did you come from?” Dean asked.

“Heaven? Norse Mythology?” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Carter prayed to me earlier today, said that we might need some back up.”

“Back up for a coven?” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Carter is a natural witch, Dean, most are powered by demons. And the level of juju this place happens to give off - there is some serious mojo here.” Gabriel looked as if he wanted to either laugh or glare at Dean.

“So she is a witch?” Dean asked after a moment.

“Yes, you're sister is a natural witch. You're mother was one too, although her father would never let her practice. Carter, under John has been allowed to use magick when it benefits him.” Gabriel responded. Sam was returning to the car, a broad grin on his face. “Hello Sammich!”

“Hiya Gabriel, where ya been?” Sam asked as he started setting food into the front seat of the Impala. He then slid into the backseat next to Gabriel. 

“You're sister has me on many missions.” Gabriel laughed, “Her connection to Lucifer provides me with instruction.”

“You are following instructions from Satan handed out by my mortal sister.” Dean muttered.

“Sounds lame when you say it like that.” Gabriel muttered.

“Don’t let him bother you.” Sam muttered. “He’s grumpy.”

-/-

When they made it back to the house they were squatting in, all of the kids were in their respective sleeping bags, and Carter was reading aloud to them, “ _... Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept. When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast._ ” Carter paused, realizing that Dean, Sam and Gabriel were listening, “ _Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it._ ” She closed the book and dog eared the page.

“I am so happy that you are reading to us again.” Adam grinned.

“We brought some food!” Gabriel sung, “And I promise, after… ya know, I’ll continue to read to you.” Gabriel looked at the kids, and smiled. “I can even make the words become pictures.”

“Enough sad shit.” Dean growled, “Let’s eat.” They only made it half way through their meal, when Dean doubled over. Carter skidded to the floor, and grabbed at head, her own pain edging into her eyes. 

“Beany, no!” Carter snarled. “Find the hex bag!” She ordered.

Gabriel panicked, snapped his fingers, then dropped to his knees, pushing Carter out of the way, almost drowning Dean in the black liquid that poured from the leather bladder. Dean coughed, “What the hell was that? It tasted like ass.” Dean rose slowly, “Was it ass?”

“It’s called witchcraft, short bus.” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Am I better?” Dean frowned.

“Maybe, we have to find the witches now.” Carter rose. “Gabriel, Sam, Ben, you're with me.” Carter ordered, “Dean you take Adam, Lucas, and Elliot and get the hell out of here. Head towards Sioux Falls.”

“Why?” Dean asked after a moment.

“Just trust me.” Carter ordered.

-/-

Gabriel, Carter, Sam, and Ben stood on the front step of Renee’s house. The coven was meeting inside. Carter kicked the door open, and stormed in. “Alright, Gabriel, ready?” Carter grinned, as Gabriel grabbed her shoulders, she could feel her power magnify. “Demon, witches, sitque cadaver tuum mortem afferre verba mea cor tuum os tuum et caro ab cuppedine pectus.” Gabriel paled at what she had chanted, and watched slighly mortified as Renee and Elizabeth’s bodies ripped themselves apart. The one who had yet to introduce herself, although the others called her Tamara remained unchanged.

Ben slipped around them even as the demon focused on Sam and Gabriel. Carter had dropped to her knees, her nose bleeding, from the stress on her body. Ben stabbed the demon over and over again.

-/-

With a snap of Gabriel’s fingers, they are all stuffed in the Impala, a long stretch of highway open before them. Dean looks back at them, “Did you gank them?”

“Yeah.” Sam is still looking at Carter, his expression unreadable.

“How?” Adam asked looking back, still a bit upset that Carter took Ben instead of him.

“Carter used a spell.” Gabriel frowned. “Not a real spell, one that she made up.”

Dean rolled his eyes.


	14. Mr. Sandman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dream A Little Dream Of ME"

“Where is Carter?” Dean frowned.

“Bobby called her in on a case.” Adam explained.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“She left last night.” Ben offered.

“Said Bobby called her.” Lucas continued.

Dean frowned. “Ok, well, there is a pool at the hotel.” Dean shrugged.

-/-

Bobby and Carter were walking through his house, or at least what his house had been. Outside the wind was wiping around the house. A scraping noise drew the pairs attention. Both whirled around eyeing the empty hallways. A worried expression cloaked his face, Carter worried her lip ring and couldn’t help but frown. Bobby inched towards the kitchen, Carter a step or two behind him. A scream echoed through the house, moments before a woman tackled Carter to the ground. In the next moment, Bobby was hauling the woman off of her shouting, “No KAREN!” 

Carter was on her feet, dragging Bobby behind her the next second, the pair careering into a hall closet. Carter glanced down at herself, a glare on her features. Blood dripped from her chest, and Bobby’s face. “Damn, Bobby, who the hell is that?”

“My wife.” He whimpered, grabbing at Carter, and dragging her into his arms. “I killed her.” He whispered, nestling into her embrace, the pair slid down the back of the closet, Carter’s feet pressed against the door as Karen continued to slam into it.

-/-

Bobby and Carter were fast asleep in the hotel bed. Carter nestled into Bobby’s side. Her head over his heart. Her blonde hair fanned out behind her, and her arm around his waist. The pair were content, and it seemed like they were a normal couple at rest. The maid who let herself in to clean, stood frozen, “I am so sorry.” She whispered. Neither one stirred. “Sir? Miss?” Neither moved. She moved to the side of the bed, shaking them both, and shouting, “WAKE UP!” Neither woke. Distraught she ran for help.

-/-

Carter and Bobby were crouched down in closet, Karen still throwing her body against the door. “Shh.” Carter hissed, holding Bobby close to her, even as his fear and panic increased. Her whole body trembled even as Karen continued screeching. 

-/-

“Where is Sam?” Dean was getting pretty irritated with the constant question.

“The bar.” Adam offered. 

“And, what are you four up too?” Dean asked.

“Lucas, Ben and I are going swimming.” Elliot explained, already a towel on her shoulder. 

“What about you Adam?” Dean asked.

“I planned on heading to the bar with you to get Sam.” Adam explained.

Dean frowned. “Ok. Ben you're in charge until we get back.”

With that Adam and Dean walked out of the little motel room and headed towards the bar. Inside they found Sam drinking. “There you are, what are you doing?” Dean asked softly.

“Having a drink.” Sam shrugged.

Adam rolled his eyes. “It's two in the afternoon. You're drinking whiskey?”

Sam blew a raspberry in his general direction. “I drink whiskey all the time.” He asserted.

“No, you don't.” Both Dean and Adam chirped.

“What's the big deal? You get sloppy in bars, you hit on chicks all the time. Why can't I?” Sam whined.

Dean surveyed the bar, grinning like an idiot. “It's kind of slim pickings around here.”

“What's going on with you?” Adam asked Sam, already moving towards his brother.

Sam looked past Adam, a forlorn expression on his face. “I tried, Dean.”

“Tried to what?” Dean asked.

“To save you.” Sam pouted.

A frown creases Dean’s forehead. “Ok, can I have a whiskey double, neat.” He asked as the bartender moved around, “Same for Adam here.”

“I’m serious Dean.” Sam muttered.

“No, you're drunk.” Dean rumbled.

Sam looked tearful. “I mean, where you're going... what you're gonna become.”

“Dean is strong, Sammy, he won’t become a demon.” The bartender is back, handing them drinks. “Plus he will have Carter with him.”

Sam could feel the tears on his face, “I can't stop it.” He sighed, “I'm starting to think maybe even Gabriel can't stop it. But really, the thing is, no one can save you.”

“What I've been telling you.” Dean frowned. “Carter has been attempting to get that through your thick skull too.”

“No, that's not what I mean. I mean, no one can save you, because you don't wanna be saved. I mean, how can you care so little about yourself?” Sam shot back. Dean took a sip of his whiskey, Adam looked visibly pale. “What's wrong with you?” Sam inquired, hovering his face closer to Dean’s. 

Before Dean could answer, his phone rang. “Hello… Yes, this is Mr. Snyderson.” His face darkened, and he looked surprised, “What?... Where?” Dean didn’t bother to explain, instead he threw a twenty on the bar, and grabbed Sam by the upper arm, and jerked his head at Adam. “We need to go, now.” Dean ordered. “Adam go get your brothers and sister. Get them in the Impala, I don’t care if they are soaking wet.” 

When they reached their destination Bobby and Carter were sharing a hospital room. Both non-moving, with several machines hooked up to them to monitor them. “This is deja vu.” Adam muttered, his mind wondering back to the last time Carter had been in a hospital bed. 

The kids were already filling into the room, when the doctor approached. “So, what is the diagnosis?” Sam asked.

“We've tested everything we can think to test. They seems perfectly healthy.” The doctor assure them, he cast his eyes into the room. “They were found together, are they married.”

“Yeah.” Adam said without thinking. 

“Except the comatose.” Dean muttered.

“Let’s start with Bobby, shall we. Mr. Snyderson, you're his emergency contact. Anything we should know? Any illnesses?” The doctor asked.

“No, he-he never gets sick. I mean, he doesn't even catch cold.” Dean pondered. “And our sister, Carter, she uhm, other than not having any reproductive organs she is…. She never gets sick either.”

Sam frowned. “Doctor, is there anything you can do?”

The doctor looked between Dean and Sam. “Look, I'm sorry, but we don't know what's causing it... so we don't know how to treat it. They just... went to sleep, and didn't wake up.”

Once the doctor left, Sam and Dean shared a look. “We are going to check out Bobby’s room.”

-/-

“So, what was Bobby doing in Pittsburgh? What required Carter to help him?” Sam asked softly.

“Unless he's taking an extremely lame vacation…” Dean shrugged, as the pair surveyed the hotel room that Carter and Bobby were sharing. “Wouldn’t explain why he called her in on a 911, though would it.”

“No, it wouldn’t.” Sam agreed. Sam opened all the cabinets around the television. “I mean, he must have been working a job, right?”

“Well, you think there'd be some sort of sign of something, you know?” As the pair moved to opening the drawers, and checking them. “Research, news clippings...”

“Carter always uses the closet.” Sam and Dean surged forward to check the closet at the same time, tearing open the double doors. Sam moved the clothing out of the way, as Dean helped move the suitcases. Behind the luggage and clothing many news clippings, maps and pictures were pinned to the wall. Photographs of roots, mushrooms, seeds and a map where Bobby’s blocky handwriting has sprawled “Pittsburgh”, and Carter’s cursive underneath has sprawled “Dream Walker”. Both were underlined, twice, and stared. There were post-its with addresses and numbers. A plant photograph has Carter’s writing on it, “African.” 

“How much you wanna bet, Carter learned the closet trick from Bobby.” Dean couldn’t help but grin. “She takes the best ideas from all the hunters dad had her work with, or dad ever told her about.”

“You make heads or tails of any of this?” Sam asked, as he started looking at different images.

“"Silene capensis", which of course means absolutely nothing to me.” Dean frowned. “Adam might know?”

“Here. Obit.” Sam pulled another picture from the wall. 

Sam frowned, "Dr. Walter Gregg, 64, university neurologist."

Dean cocked his head to the side. “How'd he bite it?”

“Um.. actually, they don't know. They say he just went to sleep and didn't wake up. Sound familiar.” Sam muttered. “All right, um... So let's say Bobby was looking into the doc's death. You know, hunting after something-” 

“–that started hunting him. So he called Carter in?” Dean asked aloud. “All right, stay here. See if you can make heads or tails of this. I am going to send Adam to you.”

“What are you gonna do?” Sam asked.

“Going to look into the good doctor myself.” Dean muttered.

-/-

“Talked to the assistant.” Dean muttered. “Ben, Elliot, Lucas, I need you three at the library. Want you guys to find out everything you can about the plants and photos that Sam and Adam found.” 

“What did the Doctors Assistant tell you?” Sam asked.

“The good doctor was experimenting with dreams. “ Dean muttered. “How to create them, how the subconscious works and we should see Jeremy Frost.”

“Take Adam with you.” Sam whispered. 

“Sure.” Dean grinned. “Come on little buddy.” 

Adam rolled his eyes but followed Dean to the Impala, leaving Sam standing over Carter and Bobby. Once Sam knew everyone was gone, he looked down at his older sister. “Hey, Carter, whatever it is you're at, fight it.”

-/-

Carter breathed a sigh of relief when the scratching and pounding stopped on the door. Bobby was tearful and still clutching Carter tight to him. “Ok, Bobby.” She whispered low. “Get some rest, ok, I won’t let her get you.” She smoothed the hair on his head, and held him tighter. “I love you Bobby and I won’t let you go.” She promised kissing his temple. When she knew he was asleep, she took several deep breathes in. She could hear Sammy talking to her, Hey, Carter, whatever it is you're at, fight it.

-/-

Dean and Adam were knocking on the door of one Jeremy Frost. “Hello, son. Detective Casey and Detective Rogers from the Pittsburgh PD.” Dean offered. 

“Look, I don't know what the RA said, but, ah, I was growing ferns.” Jeremy held up his hands.

Dean chuckled. “Take it easy, Phish, that's not why I'm here.” He stepped into the room, followed by Adam. 

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Really.” Adam agreed. 

“Oh, thank God.” Jeremy laughed.

“So we do have some questions.” Adam started.

“I wanna talk to you about Dr. Gregg's sleep study.” Dean explained. 

“Yeah. Dr. Gregg just died, right?” Jeremy paced the floor.

Adam eyed the boy, they were probably fairly close in age, hell, Adam might be younger than him. “You were one of his test subjects, right?”Adam asked, his note pad out.

Jeremy nodded, “Yeah.” Jeremy skirted around them, to the refrigerator. He dug out three beers, and offered both Dean and Adam one. “Unless you're on… duty, or whatever?”

Adam accepted his, as did Dean. “I guess I can make an exception.” He nodded towards Adam, signaling that his younger brother could also drink.

“Now, Dr. Gregg was testing treatments for a, uh, "Charcot-Wilbrand syndrome"? Which means...?” Adam asked.

“Um.. I, uh.. I can't dream.” Jeremy explained. Dean and Adam shared a look. Confusion ebbing into Dean’s expression. “I had this bike accident when I was a kid and banged my head pretty good and I haven't had a dream since. Till the study. You know. Sort of.”

“Dude that sucks.” Adam muttered.

Dean shot him a look. “What'd the doc give you?”

Jeremy looked thoughtful for a moment, then answered “It was some sort of yellow tea, smelled awful, tasted worse.” 

Adam cocked his head to the side, “What did it do?”

Jeremy shivered, “Just passed right out. And uh, I had the most vivid, super-intense dream. Like a bad acid trip, you know?”

“Totally.” Dean grinned, then remembered what he was doing, “No, not at all.” Adam grinned.

Jeremy smiled softly at that too, “That was it. I dropped out of the study right after that. I didn't... like it. To tell you the truth... it kind of scared me.”

-/-

“How are they?” Dean asked as he and Adam walked into the hospital room. 

“No change.” Lucas quipped.

“Nothing at all.” Elliot offered.

“What you got?” Ben asked finally.

“Well considering what you told me.” Sammy started. “Experiment wise, ..Bobby's wall is starting to make a hell of a lot more sense.”

“How so?” Dean asked.

By now all the Winchesters who were awake were sitting on the window seal. Sam looked thoughtful, “This plant, Silene capensis, is also known as African Dream Root? It's been used by shaman and medicine men for centuries.”

“Let me guess. They dose up, bust out the didgeridoos, start kicking around the hackey.” Adam asked.

“Not quite. If you believe the legends, it's used for dreamwalking. I mean, entering another person's dreams, poking around in their heads.” Sam stated.

“I take it we believe the legends.” Lucas deadpanned.

“When don't we? But dreamwalking is just the tip of the iceberg.” Adam looked skeptical.

Dean eyed his brother. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, this Dream Root is some serious mojo. You take enough of it, with practice, you can become a regular Freddy Krueger.” Sammy looked sad for a moment. “If we do this, we are climbing into Bobby’s mind.” Sam paused again, “You can control anything. You could turn bad dreams good, you could turn good dreams bad.”

Dean eyed him for a moment. “And killing people in their sleep?”

Sam nodded. “For example. So let's say uh, let's say this doc was testing this stuff on his patient's, Tim Leary-style.”

“Someone get’s pissed at him.” DEan started.

“Decides to give him a little dream visit, he goes nighty-night.” Ben concluded.

“But what about Grandpa? Momma?” Lucas asked.

“I mean, if the killer came after them, how come they are still alive?” Ben asked.

“I don’t know.” Sam confessed. 

-/-

Karen returned not two hours later. Once more throwing herself against the door frame, and scratching at the door. It jolted Bobby awake. He reached for her, Carter cradled him for a long moment. “Hey, love, calm down.” She whispered against his flesh. “It’s not going to get us, I promise.” 

Bobby shot up out of her arms, his face panicked. Carter shot up next to him. The pair stood for a long moment, as Karen continued to throw herself against the door frame. “HEEEEELLLLLPPPP MEEEE!” Bobby screamed. Carter covered her ears, her eyes wide. 

“Hush.” Carter ordered, covering his mouth with her hand, and dragging them back down to their hiding position. “Don’t make a peep.” She ordered. This wasn’t the situation she had wanted, it never would be, dying in a closet, either ripped to shreds by demon Karen or starved. 

-/-

“Alright, Ben you and me.” Sam offered. “Lucas you stay with Dean. Adam you and Elliot see if you can find Bobby’s car.” Sam dropped a heavy arm around Ben’s shoulders, and the pair headed out of the hospital room.

“So how do we find our homicidal sandman?” Ben asked.

“I dunno, it could be anyone.” Sam sighed.

“Yeah?” Ben muttered.

“Yeah.” Sam agreed.

Ben drew his own conclusions. “Anyone who knew the doctor, had access to his dream shrooms.”

“Maybe one of his test subjects or something?” Sam bounced the question off his younger brother. 

“Possible. But his research was pretty sketchy. I mean.. I don't know how many subjects he had, or who all of them were.” Ben muttered. “Even what little information Adam and Dean got…”

“What?” Sam looked at Ben’s face, his younger brother looked pensive.

“Any other case, we would call Carter or Bobby.” Ben looked sad, he wrung his hands through his army green t-shirt.

Sam grinnd. “You know what? You're right.”

“Huh?” Ben looked confused.

“Let's go talk to him.” Sam is already turning them back around.

Ben rolled his eyes, “Sure. I think we might find the conversation a bit one-sided.”

Sam squeezed his younger brother’s shoulders. “Not if we're tripping on some Dream Root.”

“What?” Ben raised an eyebrow.

“You heard me.” Sam pushed them back into the room.

“This idiot wants to go dream walking in Bobby’s head, and Carter’s, or whichever head they are in.” Ben looked between Dean and the others. 

“She is in Bobby’s head.” Elliot said after a moment.

“How do you know?” Dean asked looking at Elliot.

“She left clues. In the research. When she got here, Bobby was already out. She figured it out, she drank the dream root, she entered his head.” Lucas explained.

“How are you two the smartest almost nine year olds?” Dean muttered.

“We have some awesome parents.” Ben offered.

“Yeah. Why not? Maybe we could help.” Adam muttered. “I have been going over it in my head, and if Carter got trapped too, than whatever demons either one has, or the combined number, well…” 

“One problem though. We're fresh out of African Dream Root, so unless you know someone who can score some …” Dean looked thoughtful as he mentioned it.

“Bela owes Carter a favor.” Lucas offered. “Jo told us so.”

“You guys called Ellen and Jo?” Dean asked.

“We wanted to know if they knew anyone who might have the root.” Elliot offered.

“And, so, wait, you’ve already talked to Bela?” Sam frowned.

“That they have.” Bela stood against the doorway, leaning on the frame. “Elliot called me yesterday, I left Madrid immediately.” Bela sank into the room. “I owe you're sister, and I owe Bobby. What better way to clear my ledger.” She dropped a black draw string bag on the table. “I will watch the brats whilst the rescue mission goes on. Where will we do it though?”

“Everyone, let's get back to the hotel.” Adam ordered.

-/-

“Essence of Bobby Singer coming up.” Lucas giggled.

“Don’t ever say that again.” Sam muttered. 

“Bela are you sure this is how we are supposed to make it.” Adam asked.

“Mhm. Prepared it the way the book you're sister had explained it.” Bela offered.

“Alright, drink up everyone, let’s go get our Carter and our Bobby back. Bela, watch our bodies.”

-/-

The six swallowed down the essence of Bobby, as Lucas had called it. They smacked their lips for a moment, concerned about the overall taste. “I feel like this is how poly-juice potion would taste.” Sam muttered.

“Feel anything?” Dean asked.

“No. not really.” Sam muttered.

“When did it start raining?” Elliot asked.

Lucas hopped up from the bed, and looked out the window. “Raining upside down.” 

-/-

He slicked back his hair, it was spiked up into horns. His black suit tailored to his form. He blasted demon Karen backwards away from the door. He stepped closer to the door. “Carter?” His voice wavered.

“Lucifer?” She called through the door.

“Yeah. What are you doing in a dream coma?” He called back.

“Who the freak is that?” Another voice caught him off guard.

“Bobby, calm down, it’s Lucifer. I am going to open the door.” 

“No no, Karen is out there.” Bobby whimpered.

“I got rid of you're possessed wife.” Lucifer promised.

“Really?” Bobby sounded rather broken.

“Yes, and this is all a dream.” Lucifer waved his hand, removing the door from it’s hinges. 

“Thank you for coming.” She muttered, wiping her clothes off. “I have been praying for you for a long time.”

“Eighteen hours, at least.” Lucifer nodded. “I came only when I knew you were in real danger. You're siblings are here - they have slipped into dream world and as much as I don’t want to assist the very group of people who will probably be my death, I can’t stop coming to the conclusion that I need you.” Lucifer paused. 

“Ok, well, welcome to Bobby’s head. He is a bit crazed right now.” She motioned toward the man on her left, who was clutching her arm. 

Lucifer smiled, “Nice to meet you Robert Singer.” Lucifer nodded, “Someday you and I will be the very best of friends.” 

Bobby only nodded. “Where are Dean and the others?”

“Outside.” Lucifer offered. “Battling that idiot, Jeremy Frost who trapped you all in here.” 

“Can you help?” Carter asked.

“As a matter of fact, yes. First I need you're permission.” Lucifer muttered.

“To do what?” She asked as his body seemed to flicker.

“I need to bind my grace to you, so I can help you.” Lucifer explained. 

“Fine, I trust you.” She offered her hand, instead he kissed her, pushing her against the wall. For a moment her eyes shined blue, than, Bobby seemed afraid, and she could see why. “Lucifer, get rid of her.” She ordered. He whirled on Karen, flicking his wrist, and sending the dream demon possessed woman through the air.

Carter felt something flicker inside her. Then they were outside. Sammy was on the ground, the others absent. “Kill him.” She ordered Lucifer. Jeremy gasped for air in the middle of screaming “I AM GOD HERE!”

He crumbled to the ground. Lucifer turned his attention to Carter. “I am going to wake you all up now. Find his body, salt and burn.” 

-/-

She gasped awake. Next to her Bobby jerked awake. “It was all a dream.” She informed Bobby.

“Lucifer too?” Bobby asked. 

“No, he’s real.” She looked down at her wrist, a ring of finger prints around them. 

Soon they learned that once in dream world, everyone was separated, and everyone had their own horror story. Dean was quiet about his. Carter knew why, he was faced with what he would become - the demon he would turn into once they were in hell. Lucifer had saved her, that made her wonder what her hell would be.


	15. Another One Bites The Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes the place of "Mystery Spot"

“So where are we going?” Dean yawned, Carter behind the wheel. Elliot and Lucas between them, fast asleep. Ben in the middle of the back seat, with Sam and Adam on either side.

“Taunton State Hospital.” Carter responded. “Police responded to a break in at the abandoned hospital and found several bodies. Toxicology reports come back strange.” Carter explained.

“Strange?” Adam asked.

“Mhm, drugs that are not commonly used anymore, at least not together. And most of the victims are pretty deep in the hospital. Places you normally would not find on your own.” Sam explained.

“What drugs?” Ben asked, as he yawned.

“Morphine and atropine, with a side of Strychnine. Strychnine is a pesticide. Atropine is used to treat heart conditions and pesticide poisoning.” Carter explained. 

“Ok, how does this fall into our realm?” Dean asked.

This time Sam spoke, brimming with excitement. “Jane Toppan.”

“Who?” Ben muttered, rubbing his eyes.

“One of the serial killers we researched as children. She had at least 33 reported kills. She killed for pleasure.” Carter explained.

“She died at Taunton in 1938.” Sam added.

“Ok, so if we know how the bad guy is… can’t we just salt and burn?” Adam yawned.

“And not see Taunton Insane Asylum? Fuck that, no, we are going.” Carter hummed.

“We might even meet more than one ghost!” Sam hummed with pleasure. “Can you believe it? Carter, we are going to get to take out another of our favorites.”

“I know, I thought H. H. Holmes would be it.” Carter giggled.

“Oh sweet jesus.” Dean muttered.

-/-

By midday they had stopped for food, while Sam researched more information on Jane Toppan. “So, she is buried in Mayflower Cemetery in an unmarked grave.”

“Why are they always unmarked?” Lucas stretched as he asked.

“Punishment, prevention of grave desecration, who knows.” Carter yawned.

“So a part of the hospital remains open - there is 48 beds and a rehab center. Oh, shit.” Sam frowned, “Two of the dead the police found belonged to the psychiatric hospital.”

“So, you think she is luring victims?” Elliot asked. 

“Well, some reports of orderlies that worked with her later in life have her saying over and over, ‘bring the morphine out into the ward and we can have some fun’, I believe she counts as a ghost who would stay not to be vengeful but like H. H. Holmes, to complete her life’s work. I mean she did want to have the most kills. She is quoted on that in more than one place.” Carter explained.

“Wonder how many kills we have?” Dean muttered, obviously lost in thought.

“So, ok, let me get this straight. This woman - if it is this ghost, has literally been killing for her only pleasure?” Adam asked.

“Sexual pleasure.” Sam corrected.

“She got off on holding them as they died.” Carter continued.

“Ew.” Dean muttered.

“Ew is right.” Lucas and Elliot muttered together.

“Well, I was eating.” Dean pushed his plate away for Carter to grab the last of his french fries.

“Thanks Dean.” Carter laughed, grabbing the food.

-/-

The brick building before them looked even more frightening at night. Carter turned to face her siblings. “Ok, Lucas, Elliot, Ben you're A-Team. Remember second floor is yours. Sam, Dean you have the basement and first floor, you're B-Team. Adam and I are C-Team, we have third floor and forth. After we have completed our sweep, we will tackle the fifth and attic together.”

“Uhm, momma.” Elliot raised her hand. “Do we get to use salt rounds?”

“Yes, Ben, please hand out the shotguns.” Carter nodded. “Everyone have your radio’s on?”

“Everyone has their flashlights right?” Dean echoed. 

Once everyone was as prepared as Carter thought they needed to be, she laced her fingers through Adam’s and started off. The third floor was mostly empty, the rooms held some metal beds, long forgotten, musty furniture, and moldy scents. The abandoned nurses station offered no more information. The fourth floor, however, proved more interesting.

As they reached the last room, flash lights at the ready, a woman in a nurses uniform walked past them, humming. The chill in the air that followed her, made the hairs on Carter’s neck stand on end, she whirled following the woman with her eyes. The woman turned into a room three doors down on the left. Adam and Carter raced after her. Inside the room, the woman was raised off her feet, her hands attempting to fight off a phantom they couldn’t see. “Death echo?” Adam whispered low. 

Carter only nodded beside him, as the woman choked then dropped to the floor. Her body limp before it flickered in and out of the plane then disappeared. “Holy shit. We should wake her.”

“That only works if the spirit knows you, right?” Adam whispered.

“Nah. I got an idea.” Carter grabbed Adam’s wrist, then hurried back towards the closet they had passed. Musty nurses uniforms from the late 70s hung, zipped up in garment bags. Carter thumbed through them until she found one in her size. Before Adam could stop her, she was shimming out of her clothes, and pulling on the pressed musty white nurses dress. “Zip me.” She ordered. 

“I don’t think…” Adam frowned, but Zipped his sister up. She already had planted a white cap on her blonde locks with the red plus symbol on the front. 

“Adam, come on. We help monsters too.” She muttered. The only thing that looked out of place on her was the black combat boots. Before he could say anything, she was off, marching down the hallway. Her tanned legs made him sigh, from knee to mid calf bare. That wasn’t something you wanted uncovered whilst fighting baddies. He shoved her discarded clothing into his bag. 

“Wait up.” He muttered, as he headed after her.

To his amazement, she had caught the nurse as she was walking. The two were talking amongst themselves. “So, you're name is Kelly?” Carter was asking. “Cool, I seem to be lost, can you show me to the morgue.” The pale spirit nodded, placing a cold hand on Carter’s shoulder, as the pair headed towards the stairs. Carter made a come hither motion to him, letting him know to follow.

The spirit only made it down the first flight of stairs before she flickered. “What’s wrong?” She muttered to herself. “Oh, oh god.” Carter caught her as she swayed. “Am I dead?”

“I am sorry Kelly, but yeah, you are. I don’t know what happened to you.” Carter admitted. “I am so sorry.” Carter opened her arms, in a comforting method. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the spirit as she continued to flicker.

“So, so I’m dead?” The girl looked terrified. “Ok. Ok.” She whispered, letting Carter hold her. The next instant there was a sizzle, than the young nurse disappeared. 

“Shit, Carter.” Adam paused. “How many people died here?”

“I don’t know. We should have checked.” Carter whispered, linking her hand in his. “Come on I am leaving this on, since it apparently helps.” 

Carter and Adam had just walked the third floor when the shotgun blast rang out. “MOVE!” Carter snarled. She grabbed Adam’s wrist and pinched hard as she darted down the next flight of stairs. 

-/-

“Second floor.” Lucas muttered.

“At least we are considered responsible enough to hunt without supervision.” Ben muttered.

Elliot had her hand linked in Ben’s, a shiver on her lips. “Why is it so cold?”

“It always drops temperature before…” Ben froze, Lucas bumped into him.

Halfway down the hallway a man was walking towards them. He had a straight jacket on, but it was undone. His head cocked to the side, and stark white sleep pants on. He was moving towards the three of them. “Oh shit.” Lucas whispered.

The spirit continued its advance, eyes alive with activity, when it suddenly stopped its approach. As if someone were attacking the man. He dropped to his knees, sputtering, blood leaking from his mouth, as he fell forward. Blood pooled around the spirit until he disappeared.

“What the hell?” Ben muttered, eyeing the flickering spirit.

“Let’s just keep moving. Did mom know what room was assigned to Toppan?” Elliot whispered.

“No, that’s why we all needed to branch out.” Lucas whispered.

“Ok.” Ben frowned. “Ok, let’s move.”

They continued down the hallway, taking careful steps around where the man had dropped earlier. The nurses station still held tombs of information, old medical books. Random files. The three spread out, still able to see each other. Each digging through different information. “Shit, it’s getting cold again.” Elliott rushed back to Ben, clinging to his side.

“Lucas.” Ben hissed.

Lucas started to move, just as a woman dressed in an early nurse's uniform appeared between them and Lucas. Her brown hair was swept back and pinned out of her face. “Hi there, little boy.” She grinned at him. “Have you come for your medicine?”

“Jane Toppan?” Lucas whispered, panic radiating up his spine.

“That’s Nurse Jane to you.” The woman winked at him, inching forward with a vial and syringe in hand. “And it is time for your medication.” 

-/-

“Well this was a bust.” Dean muttered, he and Sam had already tackled the basement and the first floor. 

“Let’s head back to the second floor. I bet the kids are done searching. We gave them the easiest assignment.” Sam muttered. 

The pair had made it up the first half flight of stairs when a gunshot echoed. “SAM!” Dean shouted. “MOVE!” The duo rushed up the stairs. They reached the second floor just as Adam and Carter did. The four scrambled towards the second gunshot.

Jane Toppan in her spirit form had Lucas by the shoulder. The younger sandy headed boy was shaking, his eyes wide, as the syringe moved closer to him. “I shot her once and she didn’t flinch!” Ben shouted.

“Hey, Nurse Jane!” Carter waved her arms at the spirit. “You wanted help on the ward, right? I’ve come to help you.”

The spirit turned her eyes towards Carter, appraised her, and offered a toothy grin. “Lovely, dear. Come and get a vial would you? We have work to do.” 

Carter moved forward, carefully, reaching out to take the offered vial and syringe combination the nurse offered from her pocket. “Nurse Jane, could you show me how to do this?” Carter asked softly. The spirit nodded at her, carefully re pocketing her own supplies, before grasping Carter’s wrist in hers, and moving in the motions. 

“LUCAS RUN!” Dean shouted, motioning towards him. Lucas did as told, running hard towards his older brothers. As soon as he was within arm’s reach, Dean grabbed him. “Did she hurt you?” He all but snarled. Jane flickered out of existence, and with her, Carter.

“No. No.” Lucas whispered, shaking his head, and grasping onto Dean.

“BEN, ELLIOT, GET OUTTA HERE!” Sam shouted, motioning towards the exit on there end. “NOW!” 

“Adam, you and Sam get Lucas out of here, meet up with Ben and Elliot.” Dean ordered. “Move now.” 

Sam grabbed Lucas, pulling the younger boy into his arms, than grabbed Adam’s shoulder steering him away from Dean. “I’ll see what I can find out.” Sam shouted over his shoulder. 

Dean found himself standing alone on the second floor of the Insanitarium. “Jane Toppan come out to play? And please bring Carter back with you.” He called, looking around.

Jane flickered back into existence. “She’s taking a nap.” The spirit offered him a toothy grin. Dean felt his blood run cold. “Would you like to join her.”

“Not really, but I would like to see her.” Dean snarled back.

“Oh, dearie, it doesn’t work like that.” She grinned again, stepping forward. 

Dean instinctively stepped backwards. “The only way you’ll take me to Carter is if I become one of your experiments?”

“The young nurse needed to be taught a lesson.” The ghost moved closer.

“Ok.” Dean whispered. “Sammy I hope you figure this out.” Then he looked back at her. “Take me with you.” He declared, stepping into the apparitions arms.

-/-

Sam found Elliot and Ben. “What happened right before she appeared?”

“A man, a ward, he was walking down the hallway, then he just stopped, he was… it was like he was being beaten to death… he… well he flickered out of life.” Ben managed.

“Death echo.” Sam muttered.

“Yeah, Carter helped one pass over before the gunshot.” Adam offered. He was pacing, his hands wringing.

“Ok, so, Dean and Carter are alone with a murdering ghost. Where were the bodies of the victims found?” Ben asked after a long moment.

“They were found in the exit shaft. It’s a tunnel that leads out of the second floor, back towards the morgue. Carter asked the nurse spirit, to lead her to the morgue earlier. She only made it half way there.” Adam explained.

“That makes sense.” Sam frowned. “There will be stretchers down there. And, she’d have all that she would need to snuggle up with a body.” Sam took off running the other’s behind him. “Wait, Adam, you four go find her grave. Its marked 982! Go!” He tossed the Impala’s keys over his shoulders and took off. 

-/-

Carter felt cold, she couldn’t move her body. Sluggishly she blinked into consciousness. The lights above her were almost non-existent. Inhaling as much as she could, she grunted. Movement to her left caught her attention.The nurse woman, Jane Toppan was there. Carter kicked her legs, only to feel them restrained. Wiggling her arms didn’t do much different.She attempted to raise her head, but failed, the leather bites of a bind against her forehead.

“Jane.” She muttered. “Don’t do this.” 

“I already have started. Don’t worry, you won't’ feel a thing.” Jane promised. “And you're brother is here with you.” 

“Carter, it’s ok. We are in this together.” Dean muttered.

“Dean.” Carter whimpered. “At least, can we hold hands.”

That seemed to strike a nerve with Jane. She paused her ministrations over Dean, and looked between the siblings. “You two really love each other.”

“You had a sister right?” Dean muttered, already instinctively reaching for Carter.

“I did, she was my foster sister, Elizabeth.” The spirit seemed to flicker. 

“You killed her.” Carter whispered as her consciousness drifted.

“CARTER!” Dean shouted. “CARTER!”

Jane took a step back. “You really love each other.”

“CARTER!” Dean shouted to no prevail, she had drifted into darkness. 

-/-

“GABRIEL!” Sam shouted as he ran, “Could you get your feathery ass down here. I would like some help here. We got in over our heads! Gabriel!” 

The archangel appeared next to him. “Sam, what’s wrong. Stop running.” Gabriel grabbed his upper arms and stopped him.

“It’s Dean and Carter.” Sam panted, letting the shorter man hold him in place. “This spirit has them. Shit, we only have five weeks! It's not their time yet.”

“Sam calm down. Adam and Ben burned the bones.” Gabriel shook him.

“What?” Sam frowned. 

“I see everything with the Winchesters, they just salted and burned the bones.” Gabriel explained. “Dean and Carter are ok, well, Carter will need to be healed, but…” Gabriel caught Sam as he swayed. “Sammich are you ok?”

“Gabriel, I don’t want to lose them…” Sam looked so terrified, he crumbled into Gabriel’s arms and let tears he didn’t know he needed to release fall. His arms tangled around the archangel, dragging him to the ground under his weight. 

“Oh, Sam, I know, hey, no, let’s not cry.” Gabriel tried to sooth, to no avail. “Ok, ok.” He rubbed Sam’s hair, and sent a silent prayer to his brother Lucifer. He felt Sam wrap tighter around him. “Ok, bucko, let’s get you out of here.” He snapped his fingers and they landed in a hotel bed, the same room he knew the Winchester’s were crashing in. “Shhh.” He kissed the top of Sam’s head and nestled him closer, “I’ve got you.”

-/-

“This is it!” Adam shouted. 

“Dig!” Ben ordered. The Four started digging into the ground. As they lit the bones on fire, the four sighed and collapsed together on the ground. “That should do it right?”

“It should.” Elliot grinned. 

“I hope mom is ok.” Lucas whispered.

“Are you?” Adam looked sharply at him, “This was your first real encounter with a ghost.”

“I… i think so?” Lucas looked himself over. “I still feel really cold.” Lucas explained.

“That will happen for a while.” Ben offered. “When monsters or supernatural beings touch you it's either cold or bloody.”

“Ew.” Elliot whispered.

-/-

Lucifer heard his brother's plea. _Lucifer, brother, please, your mate is in danger. Her and Dean, if you can heal her across the bond that she shares with you, it would be amazing. Also, let her know I have Sam. Please._

Lucifer let his grace filter across the bond, reaching for Carter. He hated to admit it, but the only time he felt himself was in the dreams he shared with her. “Carter.” He spoke loud and clear. She was close to death. Fear seeped into his soul. “CARTER” His voice boomed louder, he sent as much of his grace as he could across the bond, he felt her heart start pumping faster, he worked next on her lungs, once he felt they were operational, he forced himself into her bloodstream, making sure to abate all the morphine, and whatever else was mixed in. “CARTER” He shouted again, this time he felt a response.

He drew her mind to him, slowly at first, than faster. “Lucifer?” She called, following the sound of him. “Did you heal me?”

“I did.” He boomed, once more his larger than life figure appeared before her. Lucifer towered over her. “Gabriel called me. You were dying.”

“What happened?” She asked, approaching his figure, reaching out for him.

“I believe a ghost, of one Mrs. Jane Toppan, she’s in hell now, just so you know.” Lucifer let her grasp the front of his tunic. “I can’t stay long, love, I used a lot of my power just getting you your energy back. Dean is trying hard to wake you. I’ll be in your dreams soon. Gabriel took Sammy to your hotel room.” Lucifer dipped into her space, his lion head kissed her temple. “Wake up, Carter.”

“I don’t-” She started, her whole body jerked and she could hear Dean screaming over her.

“CARTER!” He shook her, hard. 

“Beany.” She whimpered, blinking her eyes. “DEAN.” She whisper shouted, her wrist clinking as she tried to grab at him.

“Hold on, let me get you out of these.” Dean muttered. Dean rushed to unlock and unbuckle all the binds that held his sister down. Once her arms were free, she shot into his, “Oh, Carter.” He hugged her, pulling her close, “Oh shit, I thought it was our time.”

“What? What happened?” She whispered.

“You distracted her, and let Lucas getaway. You vanished with her, and I sent the others to find and burn her bones. She came back, and I asked her to take me if she was going to take you. We do everything together…” Dean hugged her tight and started working on her leg binds. 

“Gabriel has Sam.” Carter whispered before passing back out, her body exhausted. 

-/-

“Sam.” Gabriel prodded the large bundle of man on him. “Sammich.”

“Gabriel, promise me we are going to save them.” Sam whispered, nestling even closer to the angel. “You promised to help me.”

“Sam, I promise they are going to be fine. It might take a little while, but there is a plan in the host to break them out. Now, darling, I love you but please got off me, my wings are cramped, and I am fairly sure you're going to regret holding me.” Gabriel muttered.

Sam shot up, letting Gabriel move. “Sorry about your wings. I love you too, you know. I couldn’t put the word to it, since losing Jess, everything has been so damn crazy. Carter, she knows man, she knows the end game, and it’s with Lucifer. Dean, he knows that he’s going to have Carter no matter what. I’m so… what about me?”

“Sam - I am your angel.” Gabriel brushed a piece of hair from his face. “In any way that you need me. Friend, brother, fellow parent to those little lovely hunters in training, anything.” 

“Anything?” Sam would think about the implications later. “Gabe, thank you.”

At that moment Adam burst through the front door, Lucas in his arms, Ben and Elliot behind him, “Something is wrong with Lucas. His body temp is going up and down, ever since she touched him.”

“Let me see him.” Gabriel ordered, drawing the smallest Winchester into his arms. Sam looked from where he had been on the bed to the door frame. Amazed at the speed. “Shit, shit.” Gabriel laid him flat on the bed, then raised his hands above Lucas’s heart. Blue light poured from his finger tips as Gabriel carefully wove his hands above Lucas’s body. “Come on.” He growled under his breath, moving his hands, making the squeezing motion with one, and a patting motion with the other. Lucas gasped awake, eyes wide and terrified. “There we go.” Gabriel muttered, the blue slowly seeping out of Lucas and back to Gabriel. The angel snapped his fingers and a blinding light hovered over the little boy until it coated him completely. “She must have dosed you a little before Carter got to you.”

Sam was on his feet before he realized it, drawing Gabriel up into his arms, and planting a firm kiss on the angel’s lips before he could stop himself. Adam, Ben, Elliot, and Lucas all gaped at their older brother, but decidedly didn’t say anything. Gabriel’s arms and wings were pinned in Sam’s tremendous hold, as the angel worked hard to not freak about about the constraint and kiss back. 

-/-

Dean scooped Carter into his arms, and headed for the exit. He knew without a doubt she needed some more angel mojo. If Gabriel had Sam, it was at the hotel. As he walked he looked down at his little sister. They had been through so much, and she was the one, through it all that never faltered in her reserve. How fitting it was that they would go to hell or heaven together, that when the time came they would march to hell as one. 

He didn’t want to die, not now. She didn’t either, but he couldn’t get the image of Sam or Elliot dead out of his mind. They had come so far, since Lawrence, Kansas all those years ago. They were now a family woven together not just of love, but a shared agreement. Hunting was a way of life, and as much as he hated it, he and Carter had damned the younger ones as much as John Winchester had damned them.

Carter looked pale, her head lolled as he walked, careful steps back to the motel. Three miles in the dark. That was something he normally wouldn’t bat an eyelash at. She was cold to the touch still, and he wondered what that would mean. He knew that someone had healed her enough that she was able to wake up, but whoever it was, what strings came attached. She muttered Lucifer in her sleep, and he felt his blood run cold. 

He had his fears about the monster that came to Carter in her dreams, the proverbial devil that she damn near worshiped these days. Gabriel was an angel, sure, but he was also a pagan god. Dean still hadn’t worked out how that worked exactly. But Satan? An actual Devil who rules over Hell? That was a far stretch for his already stretched mind. He had his worries about Sam and Elliot and their super powers as it was, since they had killed Azael things had looked better, not perfect but at least they were heading that way. 

Dean found the road easily enough, and tossed Carter over his shoulder in a more comfortable for him fireman carry. Where her body had been frigid before it was warmer now, as if being next to him was warming her up slowly. He wondered if that was the case, they always had orbited each other.

-/-

When Sam finally let Gabriel down, Gabriel stretched his wings out behind him, then grabbed Sam by the nape of his neck, dragging the much taller man down to his realm to kiss him again, this time softer, a quick press of lips against one another, like a prayer whispered, a promise placed. “I need to go get Carter and Dean.” He pressed another soft kiss to Sam’s lips then pulled back. “I will be right back, I promise.” With a snap of his fingers he was gone.

Sam stood shocked for a moment. “Uhm, Sam.” Adam caught his attention. “Didn’t know you liked guys.”

“I don’t, I’ve never been attracted, I mean in college, experimented… holy shit I made out with an archangel. An angel of the Lord kissed me.” Sam’s eyes widened. “Oh. Oh.” He touched his lips. “Electricity. That’s what he meant. He’s my angel.” Sam was a flurry of activity as he kicked off his boots and tore off his jacket. “Dean has an angel too, that’s what he meant. I bet we all do.” He was tearing through lore books.

Adam ushered the children inside, settled them all into their PJ’s then turned his attention back to Sam. “What are you doing?”

For a long moment Sam didn’t speak. “Angels mate for life. Once they have a mate whose soul aligns perfectly with theirs, their life spans weave together, perfectly. One lengthening and one shortening.” Sam grinned. “Immortality.”

“What are you talking about?” Ben asked, cocking his head to the side.

“He is talking about the fact that you seven are guaranteed a life of sorts. All of you have an angel in heaven, hell or jail whose soul matches yours.” Gabriel sounded slightly off kilter. “The angels sort of know about you, but they do not know which of the seven they belong to until they meet them. Except Lucifer and I. We knew…” He looked pointedly at the ground. “From the day you're souls were built, we knew. Lucifer had a hand in making damn near everything. He designed Carter to a degree, Father did the last bit of mojo.”

Dean was beside him, Carter in his arms. “She won’t wake up.” He looked distraught, “She did for a moment, then she blacked back out.”

“Lucifer.” Gabriel shook his head, looking somewhere between irritated and sad. “Lucifer, I asked him to reach across the bond, to heal her when I couldn’t leave Sam’s side, I was foolish. His grace probably overwhelmed her body. I can’t fix her, only he can. I imagine that is why she is not awake. Lay her flat. I will watch over her while you all sleep.” Gabriel vowed. “I assure you, he knows her importance, and will not let her… she will be fine.” Gabriel didn’t look or sound too sure, but Dean nodded sharply.

“My angel, he’s the one who fixes my hell deal?” Dean asked sometime later, when all the others were asleep.

“In theory, or I come for you.” Gabriel nodded. “Planning a siege on Hell is not and will not be easy that I can assure you.” Gabriel offered him a sad smile. “If you're angel does his job, Carter will be left in Hell. All of you are vessels for one of us angels, perfect vessels. Because Lucifer and I were born of the same celestial gases - Sam and Carter could house either of us. Any archangels actually. Even you have one or two angels who could play host in your body.” Gabriel paused. “One because of your blood, and one because his soul matches yours perfectly. It’s not important, no more tricks, Dean-o, we are getting down to crunch time. No one can save you, or Carter. But let me make this painfully obvious for you, Hell won’t be bad for your sister, she will live like a queen. It will be bad for you.” 

Dean fell asleep after that. Tossing and turning until finally he felt two fingers press against his temple. Gabriel pressed his fingers to each siblings temple in turn except Carter. Once he was sure they would all sleep dreamlessly and soundly for the next twelve hours, he settled in. He snapped his fingers and his puppy dog Lucky appeared. “Hey fella.” He scooped up the Jack Russell Terrier and nuzzled his face. “I know, it’s been a long time.” He pushed himself into a comfortable position in the hard recliner, eyes on the door, he snapped his finger, and extra locks appeared, warding of all sorts wove itself into the walls, and the windows tinted. No one who didn’t belong would be coming in.


	16. Queen of Memphis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jus in Bello

_Carter moaned, using her arms to shield her eyes. Everything was much to bright, much to warm. “Hello?” She called out sheepishly._

_“This way.” A man stood beside her. “This is the last vessel I used on Earth. I wanted to walk with you and talk with you. We have almost four weeks before Lilith will send her monsters to drag you to the pit.”_

_“Lucifer?” She asked him, he was a golden creature, his skin perfectly tanned like caramel, and shimmering brown orbs looked at her, his head a halo of soft brown curls that rolled down his shoulders. “When was the last time you were on Earth?” She asked softly, looking at his white toga._

_“Egypt.” He confessed. “The last time my cage was weakened was the purging of first born.”_

_“Wow, so like over 2000 years ago?” Carter cocked her head to the side._

_“You're breath taking, you know that?” He stepped forward, and gently cupped her cheek. “Things will be different when you die. I won’t be as free to touch you.” He stepped even closer, Carter could trace the patterns on his skin, tattoos inked into them._

_“Why are we here?” She motioned around her._

_“Oh, in Egypt, I always liked the desert.” He confessed, pulling her into his arms. “There is something I wanted you to know.” He paused and eyed her for a moment. “Carter, my Father had a plan for all things he created, down to the last breath they would take. Even now, Gabriel and I are working to actively stop one of his plans - not that we can change it one hundred percent, but we should be able to bend the playing field, so to say.” Lucifer offered._

_“Is this the Nile?” Her eyes widened as they stopped before a river bed, with hippos playing inside of it, and water plants growing in the truffs._

_“Yes, my dear, and that is the Pharaoh who raised Moses.” Lucifer pointed to a large boat as it was making its way down the Nile. Several men stood in the front of it, clad in what she perceived to be battle ready armor. A raised liter in the middle of the barge held a man, who was stretched out on a lavish couch, with several nearly naked women fanning him with large leaves._

_“Ah.” Carter watched the barge move past, as the river's natural current drew the barge down. “Lucifer, other than my coming to hell, and you and Gabriel attempting to stop God’s plans, is there anything else?”_

_“Actually yes. In my saving you from that spirit, I overwhelmed you're body with Grace. I apologize for that, it seems like in restarting your heart and lungs I damaged them. While you sleep, while we are here, I am repairing you. I almost didn’t want to. It would have been nice to have you in hell a little earlier.” Lucifer rubbed her shoulder. “I dressed you like a queen.” He grinned, looking her over._

_Carter looked down to find her legs bare, and her shoulders also bare, a lavender toga wrapped around her, with gold belt holding everything in place. A crown of woven gold leaves rested atop her rambunctious curls, and although her feet were bare on the desert floor, gold cord wove its way up her legs from ankle to knee. “Thanks.” She chuckled. “So you're healing me?”_

_“Overhauling is a better way to put it.” Lucifer offered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “I would like to walk along the Nile with you, however, I also would like to show you the real monster in this story.”_

_“The burning bush?” She joked._

_“Someone has been pulling the strings around Father for a very long time, I think I finally figured out who.” Lucifer offered. “Michael is too good of a angel to disobey father, and Gabriel left the Host. Even by the time Father was purging Egypt, Gabriel had already given up his role.” Lucifer had turned them away from the River Nile. “I was on lock-down, but my powers were still mostly in tact.” He offered. “That leaves Raphael.”_

_“The ninja turtle?” She asked, cocking her eyebrow._

_“No, the fourth oldest Archangel.” Lucifer quirked an eyebrow at her._

_“Ah, right. You, then Michael, then Gabriel, than Raphael make up the first tier of angels right. Seraphim, Angels, Cherubim, Reapers, Grigori and Rit Zien all came after you right?”_

_“Right. A whole mess actually come after us, down the the littlest angel, Castiel.” Lucifer explained. “The last little angel made of celestial dust, before the planets were formed, and yet Father didn’t finish him until he had finished the Reapers and Cherubs.” Lucifer snorted. “The only angel made in my image and not my Father’s.”_

_“He tried to recreate his favorite son.” Carter whispered._

_“Much like you're father, John Winchester, yes.” Lucifer paused. “Look, behold Egypt.”_

_From where they stood, villages and pyramids rose through sand, and a whole civilization hummed. “Wow.” Carter whispered, dipping low to card the sands of Egypt through her fingers. “This is real and not real at the same time.”_

_“It is a memory.” Lucifer offered. “Now one I share with you.” He moved ahead of her, pulling her with him, “See the blue shimmering light, as it traces its way through the village. That is the marks of an angel’s grace.”_

_“Can we follow it?” Carter asked._

_“We could, however I have followed it a thousand times. It leads to an adviser for the Pharaoh.” Lucifer muttered. “He, for what it is worth, is Raphael. Pulling strings that make no sense, except he is slowly attempting to make Father think that he should abandon Humans. Father will leave Heaven in the next one thousand years, and he will leave Raphael and the management angels in charge.” Lucifer frowned. “Since you now know how Grace can be traced, perhaps that will be helpful to you in your world.”_

_“All I do is pray to Gabriel and he arrives.” Carter muttered. “I pray to you.”_

_“I know you do.” Lucifer hung his head, his halo of curls and wavy lengths hiding his face. “Carter, may I kiss you?”_

_Before he could rethink asking her, the little human surged forward, tossing her arms around his over heated skin, and planted a firm but adoring kiss on his lips. “May I worship you?” She asked softly, her lips tracing the pattern of his jaw._

_“I feel that my father might disapprove.” Lucifer chuckled. “Sing me a song. I know you're voice is amazing, I have heard Gabriel across angel radio.”_

_She pondered what to sing for a moment, than a smile graced her lips. “Don’t laugh.” She urged before taking a step back, and dragging him down into the heated sand with her. She looked up at the blue cloudless sky, and wondered if Egypt ever got any real rain, just little showers before she started humming, slow at first._

_“Please allow me to introduce myself_  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year  
Stole many a man's soul to waste” 

_She hummed, and grinned at him._

_“And I was 'round when Jesus Christ_  
Had his moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that Pilate  
Washed his hands and sealed his fate  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game  
I stuck around St. Petersburg  
When I saw it was a time for a change  
Killed the Tsar and his ministers  
Anastasia screamed in vain” 

_She tapped her hands on her hips to create a rhytm._

_“I rode a tank_  
Held a general's rank  
When the blitzkrieg raged  
And the bodies stank  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name, oh yeah  
Ah, what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, oh yeah  
(Woo woo, woo woo)  
I watched with glee  
While your kings and queens  
Fought for ten decades  
For the gods they made  
(Woo woo, woo woo)” 

_A smile ebbed on her features. Lucifer almost laughed._

_“I shouted out,_  
Who killed the Kennedys?  
When after all  
It was you and me  
(Who who, who who)  
Let me please introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
And I laid traps for troubadours  
Who get killed before they reached Bombay  
(Woo woo, who who)  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah  
(Who who)  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby  
(Who who, who who)  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah  
But what's confusing you  
Is just the nature of my game  
(Woo woo, who who)” 

_Lucifer suddenly understood who the song was about, and his grin darkened._

_“Just as every cop is a criminal_  
And all the sinners saints  
As heads is tails  
Just call me Lucifer  
'Cause I'm in need of some restraint  
(Who who, who who)  
So if you meet me  
Have some courtesy  
Have some sympathy, and some taste  
(Woo woo)  
Use all your well-learned politesse  
Or I'll lay your soul to waste, mm yeah  
(Woo woo, woo woo)  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, mm yeah  
(Who who)  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, mm mean it, get down  
(Woo woo, woo woo)” 

_By now she was smiling as she was singing, the clouds had appeared in the sky, and rain was coming._

_“Woo, who_  
Oh yeah, get on down  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah!  
(Woo woo)  
Tell me baby, what's my name  
Tell me honey, can ya guess my name  
Tell me baby, what's my name  
I tell you one time, you're to blame  
Oh, who  
Woo, woo  
Woo, who  
Woo, woo  
Woo, who, who  
Woo, who, who” 

_She cut the song short as rain poured from the sky and the landscape around them changed. Lucifer drug her to her feet, and led her towards shelter as the rain grew fiercer. “So that is what humans think of me?” He laughed, “Most of what you sung about I had some hand in, I must admit, indirectly that demons assisted in those things.”_

_Carter laughed. “I figured.” Her Egyptian attire was drenched, but the smile she wore made him smile right back at her. “Lucifer, I’m healed aren't i? That’s why when I wanted rain it rained.”_

_“Yes, pet.” He nodded. “I don’t have much energy left and i need to head back to my cage.” He dipped into her space to kiss her lips, and then her forehead. “I adore you.”_

_With that he was gone, the rain stopped and she stood alone in what she perceived to be the Garden of Eden._

-/-

Carter jerked awake, her eyes wide. She could still feel the heat of the desert, and the warmth of the Garden. Her skin was the same tan that it had been in her mind, her crown of curls naturally rambunctious. The golden crown was still upon her head as she shot up in bed. 

“He made you his queen.” Gabriel frowned. 

“Huh?” Carter whispered, her eyes blinking furiously, until her sight settled on Gabriel.

“He made you his Queen, Carter that crown has been reserved for the Queen of Hell, Father had it made when Lucifer was cast out. You're brother’s won’t see it… but every Demon and Angel we encounter and some lesser beings will.” Gabriel looked conflicted. “Father never expected him to accept you, so the crown was a joke. What else did he show you?”

Carter gaped at Gabriel for a moment, before settling her arms across her chest, and responding. “He showed me Egypt, showed me the imprint your Grace leaves behind when you're in the human world.” She offered. “He showed me how Raphael has been pulling the wool in front of your Father’s eyes for a very long time.”

“Good.” Gabriel nodded. “Than you know the stakes are high. I have seen this play out many different ways. And I don’t know which one to expect.” Gabriel for all his joking looked stone faced serious. “Sam has chosen me in this timeline, which has never happened before. I am grateful for that, but…” His eyes teared up, “We are safely in uncharted territory. Sometimes Lucifer doesn’t save you, sometimes he doesn’t accept you. Dean…” Gabriel paused. “I need to remain with you guys as much as I can, when I am not tracking movements of the upper management angels and demons, I can only keep them off our trails for so long. And on that note, I am no closer to figuring out where god is - i think he is on earth somewhere but I am not sure.”

“We will figure it out, I am sure.” She planted a soft kiss on his temple, and patted the bed beside her. “I know you don’t normally sleep because you're an angel, but even an angel with a demigod inside of him needs a nap.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, but dropped into the bed between her and Sam, nestling between the two Winchesters who trusted him explicitly.

-/-

Gabriel opened the door, and the seven Winchester siblings rushed in to the rather posh hotel room. They began to tear through everything they could get their hands on, dislodging the mattress, and ripping the wall apart. “Any sign of it?” Dean demanded.

“Nothing. Are you sure this is Bela’s room?” Sam muttered.

“I’d say so.” Carter waved a pair of wigs in front of the group. “She has more accessories than I could ever dream of.”

The phone rang, all eight paused their movements. Finally Dean picked up the receiver. On the other end of the line, Bela’s voice came through loud and clear. _“Dean? Sweetie, are you there?”_

Dean frowned, drawing Carter in, so they could hold the phone between their ears and both listen. “Where are you?” Dean demanded.

_Bela chuckled to herself, “Two states away by now.”_

“Where?” Carter demanded, not even batting an eyelash. Her anger was rising, and her fist were shaking, as she pressed even closer to Dean.

_“Where’s our usual quippy banter? I miss it.” Bela grinned into her phone._

Dean was not amused, “I want it back, Bela… now.” His eyes met Sam’s across the room, and they shared a concentrated frown.

_Bela snorted, “Your little pistol, you mean? Sorry, I can’t at the moment.”_

Carter growled out, “You understand how many people are gonna die if you do this?”

_Bela rolled her eyes, then continued, “What exactly is it that you think I plan to do with it?”_

Carter snarled, “Take the only weapon we have against an army of demons and sell it to the highest bidder.” Dean hummed in agreement.

_”You know nothing about me.” Bela returned._

_Dean felt a smile on his own lips. “I know I’m gonna stop you.”_

__Bela snorted, “Tough words for a guy who can’t even find me.”_ _

_Carter snarled, “Oh, he’ll find you, sweetheart. You know why? Because we have absolutely nothing better to do than to track you down.”_

__Bela openly laughed at that. “That’s where you’re wrong. You’re about to be quite occupied. Did you really think I wouldn’t take precautions?”_ _

__Before either had the time to work through what she said, the front door burst open, and police officers descended upon them. Several started shouting at once. “HANDS IN THE AIR!” And a second, “DOWN ON YOU'RE KNEES!”_ _

__As they all raised their hands, Gabriel vanished, and Ben muttered, “That bitch!”_ _

__The police officers forced them to their knees, and then face down. “Dean, Carter, Sam, Adam, Ben, Elliot, and Lucas Winchester, you have the right to remain silent._ _

__A new pair of shoes entered the room, they all looked up, expectant. The police officer holding Dean’s hands as he was working to cuff him continued, “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney and have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you at government expense.”_ _

__Henriksen grinned at them, “Hi guys… It’s been a while.” Carter closed her eyes, and banged her head against the hotel room floor. Beside her Dean openly snarled, and Sam looked terrified. Elliot and Lucas were out of her line of sight, but she heard under her_ _

__-/-_ _

__The police station was small, even for the ones that the Winchester’s had been around. Henriksen’s voice waved over the radio of the man who had them at gunpoint. “Reidy?”_ _

__“Yeah, Vic?”_ _

__“Bring them in.” Henriken eyed the secretary, Nancy. “I guess we’re ready as we’re gonna be.”_ _

__The door opened, and Reidy moved in, seven sad little faces shuffled in, all down cast, hands and feet shackled and shackled together._ _

__Dean grinned, “Why all the sourpusses?”_ _

__“I’ll show you to the cells.” Reidy snarled. He grabbed at both Carter and Dean’s upper arms._ _

__Dean wrenched his shoulder from the police officers grasp, “Hey! Hey! Watch the merchandise!”Dean met Nancy’s eyes, and offered her a soft smile, “We’re not the ones you should be scared of, Nancy.” She clutched her rosary after examining it, a shadow of fear washed over her features._ _

__Reidy drug them into a small cell, which was probably normally reserved for town drunks. After careful moving around each other, they all managed to get on the bed, in some symbalance of comfort. Elliot, Lucas, Ben, and Adam at the head of the bed, with Sam next, and Dean, Carter balanced between their laps._ _

__“Where the hell did Gabriel go?” Carter snarled._ _

__Dean frowned, “How we gonna Houdini out of this one?”_ _

__Sam looked heavenward, “Good question.” He frowned, “Both of them.”_ _

__“I hope he went to get help.” Elliot looked out the window._ _

__-/-_ _

__Henriksen made his way to the main front, he loosened the front of his bullet proof vest, and picked up the receiver. He dialed a number from memory and started, “It’s me. Steven in?” He paused, clearly receiving an answer on the other side. “Well get him out of the meeting.”_ _

___“Groves.” A voice muttered over the phone._ _ _

__“I’ve got them.” He seemed giddy._ _

___“Well, I’ll be damned. I was betting on your headstone reading ‘Couldn’t catch the Winchester boys.’_ _ _

__Henriksen couldn’t help but glare, “Well, they’ll be at Super-max by morning.”_ _

___”How?”_ _ _

__“Armored bus, loaded with men.” Henriksen looked around at the police listening to him._ _

___”A bus? What, are you trying to give me another ulcer?_ _ _

___Henriksen couldn’t help but frown, “Look, we’re taking every precaution.”_ _ _

____”Screw that. I’m sending a chopper. This can’t be like… Like the last time? And the time before that?”_ _ _ _

___With a resigned sigh, Hendriksen frowned, “Whatever you think is best.”_ _ _

____”Damn right, and I’ll be on it. I can’t take you losing those boys again. They have been a primary thorn in my ass for months. So Victor…”_ _ _ _

___“Yeah?” Hendriksen muttered, the phone balanced between his ear and shoulder as he looked over the case file for the Winchesters._ _ _

____”Glue your eyeballs to them till I get there.”_ _ _ _

___-/-_ _ _

___As Henriksen sauntered into the holding room, all seven Winchester’s looked up. Eyes wide. “You know what I’m trying to decide?”_ _ _

___Carter snorted, she was the Winchester who had dealt with Hendriksen the most, and she was beyond over the man. “I don’t know. What? Whether Cialis will help you with your little condition?”_ _ _

___“What to have for dinner tonight.” Ben who had turned his attention towards the toilet looked sharply up at the FBI agent. “Steak or lobster, what the hell, surf and turf.” Dean smirked at Hendriksen, and pinched his sister’s thigh. “I got a lot to celebrate. I mean, after all, seeing you two in chains…”_ _ _

___“You kinky son of a bitch. Not all of us swing that way.” Dean quipped. It threw the agent off his game for a moment, then a smile graced his features._ _ _

___“Now, that’s funny.” Hendriksen grinned._ _ _

___“You know, I wouldn’t bust out the melted butter just yet. Couldn’t catch us at the bank, couldn’t keep us in that jail.” Dean laughed._ _ _

___“You’re right. Screwed up. I underestimated you. I didn’t count on you being that smart but now I’m ready.” Hendriksen grinned right back._ _ _

___“Yeah, ready to lose us again?” Carter snarled, her eyes narrow, and her smile a pure smirk._ _ _

___“Ready like a court order to keep you in a Super-maximum prison in Nevada till trial. Ready like isolation in a soundproof, windowless cell, so that between you and me… probably unconstitutional.” Hendriksen responded. A look passed over them, clearly from Hendriksen’s point of view the seven realized that he was serious. “How’s that for ready?” Silence overfell them. ”Take a good look at each other – you will never see each other again.” The silence remained over them, Elliot clutched Lucas’s hand in hers and with wide eyes shot Ben a scared look. “Aw. Where’s that smug smile, Dean? I want to see it.”_ _ _

___“You got the wrong guys.” Adam explained, shaking his head in disbelief._ _ _

___Henriksen smirked, “Oh, yeah. I forgot. You fight monsters. Sorry, Dean. Truth is, your daddy brainwashed you with all that devil talk and no doubt touched you in a bad place. That’s all. That’s reality.”_ _ _

___Carter covered her ears, jerking her hands up forcefully, a snarl on her lips, “Why don’t you shut your mouth?”_ _ _

___“Well, guess what. Life sucks. Get a helmet. ‘Cause everybody’s got a sob story. But not everybody becomes a killer.” Hendriksen snarled. Overhead a helicopter whirled into their ears. ‘And now I have seven less of you to worry about.” The smile he wore was one of a victor. “Mm. It’s surf and turf time._ _ _

___-/-_ _ _

___“Some of them are kids.” Hendrickson rolled his eyes as one of the small town deputies snarled at him. “Look, the older ones might be trouble, but not the little girl - i mean look at her.”_ _ _

___“That is the point, all the Winchester children were perfect little pictures of angels until they weren’t.” Hendrickson asserted. “They all have serious daddy problems.”_ _ _

___The front door opened, and an older white agent walked in, a smile on his face, “Steven!” Hendriksen grinned._ _ _

___Steven grinned, offer his hand in a small wave. “Gentlemen.” Hendriksen offered his hand to shake Steven’s instead the older agent dropped several files into his hand._ _ _

___“What’s all this?” Hendriksen frowned, looking down at the envelopes, and file folders._ _ _

___“What can I say? The FBI didn’t invent bureaucracy; we perfected it.” The smirk Steven wore grated at Henriksen’s nerves._ _ _

___“You want me to do all this now?” His mouth was agape slightly._ _ _

___“Sorry. Now, Victor.” Steven sauntered past him, headed towards the holding cell._ _ _

___-/-_ _ _

___Both Dean and Carter shot up, eyeing the new man who had entered. “Winchesters, I’m Deputy Director Steven Groves. This is a pleasure.” He gave them a wicked grin._ _ _

___“Well, glad one of us feels that way.” Dean snarled._ _ _

___“I’ve been waiting a long time for you two to come out of the woodwork.” Steven offered. He raised his gun, and fired two shots, one caught Carter in the center of her chest, and the other clipped Dean’s left shoulder. Their blood splattered against the cell wall, as Sam maneuvered himself to steady Dean, and Adam caught Carter, working to lower them to the ground. Ben jumped up and grappled with Steven, the pair locking up through the bars, several more shots fired into the cell, as the kids worked to miss them, and Adam applied pressure to Carter’s chest wound. Ben gripped Steven’s arm, as his eyes turned black, and Lucas behind him started and exorcism, the Latin pouring from his lips easily. Elliot joined him, her hands gripping hi shoulders. Steven’s head began to whip from side to side. Finally he growled, “Sorry, I've gotta cut this short. It’s gonna be a long night, fellas.”_ _ _

___As the demon smoked out of Steven’s body, Dean shakily sat up, his eyes turning back to Carter. “Is she ok?” Dean muttered, climbing closer. His younger sister didn’t look great, but she was still breathing. “Carter.”_ _ _

___“I should be fine.” She snarled. “I’ve got a friend. He will come.”_ _ _

___“Lucifer?” Elliot asked. She received a nod in response as Carter whimpered._ _ _

___Henricksen and the town’s sheriff - Melvin darted in, both with guns drawn and aimed at Ben and Sam, who were both standing. Ben still had Steven’s gun in his hands. “All right, put the gun down!”_ _ _

___“Wait. Okay. Wait.” Ben offered one hand in a placating manner and moved to bend down._ _ _

___“He shot him!” Melvin snarled, motioning towards the now deceased body of Steven on the floor._ _ _

___“I didn’t shoot him, okay. I didn’t shoot anyone.” Ben offered._ _ _

___“He shot Carter!” Dean snarled, “And he shot me.” Dean motioned at his shoulder, blood running down his upper arm._ _ _

___“Get on your knees, NOW!” Hendriksen ordered._ _ _

___“Okay, okay, okay. Don’t shoot. Please. Look. Here. Here.” Ben passed the gun through the bars, as he lowered himself to the ground. “Look. We didn’t shoot him. Check the body. There’s no blood. We did not kill him. Go ahead, check him.”_ _ _

___Reidy stooped down, looking over the body, his hands running over the corpse. “Vic, there’s no bullet wound.”_ _ _

___Carter gasped awake, her hands knotted in Adam’s shirt. “He’s probably been dead for months.” Adam offered, once he was sure Carter was relatively ok._ _ _

___“What did you do to him?” Hendriksen snarled, his eyes wide, and gun still raised._ _ _

___“We didn’t do anything.” Lucas maintained._ _ _

___“Talk or I shoot.” Hendriksen snarled._ _ _

___“You won’t believe us.” Dean muttered._ _ _

___Ben looked between Dean and Hendriksen, then back towards Carter, “He was possessed.”_ _ _

___“Possessed? Right. Fire up the chopper! We’re taking them out of here now.” Hendriksen ordered Reidy._ _ _

___“Yeah! Do that!” Carter snapped._ _ _

___Reidy pulled at his radio, and pressed down the call button. “Bill.” He received no answer, only static. “Bill, are you there?” When he continued to receive no answer from the walkie, Hendriksen nodded at Reidy, who headed outside. Both Melvin and his deputy Phil held their guns towards the Winchester seven. Several minutes passed, before they heard Reidy’s voice come across Henrickson's radio, “They’re dead. I think they’re all dead.”_ _ _

___A loud noise shook the radio, and Henrickson's eyes widened. “What the hell was that? Reidy? Reidy?!” An explosion was muffled, but still there. “What the hell was that? Come in? Reidy? Reidy?”_ _ _

___-/-_ _ _

___Left alone in the cell, Adam hovered over Carter. “Are you ok?”_ _ _

___“I think so.” She muttered, peeling her blood soaked shirt up to survey the damage. Blue sparks seemed to be dancing across her flesh. Adam raised an eyebrow, and moved to touch the sparks. “I wouldn’t, they hurt.” She muttered, moving to sit up._ _ _

___“Can you give me some of those sparks?” Dean muttered. “That’s like what Gabe does right?”_ _ _

___“Sort of.” She offered, reaching her hand out to grasp her brother’s wrist. He felt electricity climbing up his arm, like sparks of fire licking at his flesh. Dean tried to jerk away, but couldn’t, Carter’s normally swirling blue green eyes looked like galaxies were hidden inside them as they locked on Dean. A name licked across his mind, _“Lucifer.”__ _ _

___The lights and power seemed to fail, as Dean was stretching his fingers, flexing them as he looked around. “Thanks.” He grumbled._ _ _

___“Oh, that can’t be good.” Elliot muttered, looking up at the darkness. Instinctively she reached for Carter, who offered her a blood soaked hand to cling onto._ _ _

___Sam frowned. “Ok, let’s get everyone back into a sitting position.”_ _ _

___Henrickson stormed into the holding cell area, “What’s the plan? Kill everyone in the station, bust you kids out?”_ _ _

___Lucas gaped at him, “What the hell are you talking about?”_ _ _

___If Henrickson was caught off guard by the youngest Winchester cussing, he didn’t let it show on his face, “I’m talking about your psycho friends. I’m talking about a blood bath.” He snarled._ _ _

___“Okay, I promise you – whoever’s out there? is not here to help us.” Elliot offered, her fingers laced in both Lucas’s and Carter’s._ _ _

___Sam eyed him, “Look, you got to believe us. Everyone here is in terrible danger.”_ _ _

___“You think?” Henrickson grumbled back._ _ _

___“Why don’t you let us out of here so we can save your asses?” Dean snarled back._ _ _

___Henrickson snorted, “From what?” As all seven looked away from him he chuckled. “You gonna say ‘demons’?” He raised his gun, pointed at the ceiling, as if mentioning angels, “Don’t you dare say ‘demons’. Let me tell you something. You should be a lot more scared of me.” He assured them before marching off._ _ _

___“How is you're chest wound, and you're shoulder?” Sam asked looking between the pair._ _ _

___“It isn’t ideal.” Carter motioned to her chest. “The blue sparks can’t heal us all the way.”_ _ _

___“I’ll live. I mean if we live through this.” Dean grumbled._ _ _

___The seven were so engrossed, the didn’t notice Nancy. Sam was still hovering over both Dean and Carter, when Dean nugged him, “Hey.” He mtioned towards Nancy._ _ _

___Sam turned as he looked the scared woman over. “Hey…”_ _ _

___She backed away quickly, her eyes wide._ _ _

___“Hey, uh, please. Please. We need your help. It’s… it’s Nancy. Nancy, right?” Sam paused, waiting to see if she acknowledged them. “Nancy, my…my sister has been shot… and she might die... my brother’s been shot. He’s… He’s bleeding really bad. You think maybe you could get us a towel? Please? Just one clean towel? Look. Look at us. We’re not the bad guys. I swear.”_ _ _

___Dean and Carter both offered a soft smile to the girl, who scurried away. “Nice try.” Lucas muttered._ _ _

___Sam turned away from them, a sour expression on his face, as he caught sight of Nancy, his face moved into a warm smile. “Thank you.” Sam offered her a slight smile. “Thank you.” She took a couple tentative steps forward. “It’s ok.” He assured, holding out his handcuffed hands. Nancy slid the towel inside of the bars, while Sam smiled at her, the young woman returned the smile, as Elliot shot forward, grabbing Nancy’s arm and dragging her towards the bars. Nancy cried out in fear, both Phil and a second officer darted in, guns drawn._ _ _

___Phil raised his gun, and eyed them. “Let her go! Let her go!” Elliot dropped her hand and scurried away. “Your okay, Nance?” He shot both Sam and Elliot a harsh look, “Try something like that again, get shot. And not in the arm. Or chest.”_ _ _

____“Okay.” Sam promised.  
.  
“What the hell was that?” Dean snarled as he peered down at Elliot. She held up the rosary she had managed to steal from Nancy. The others grinned at her. “Clever girl.” Be smiled down at the almost ten year old, and winked._ _

___-/-_ _ _

___“We’re like sitting ducks in here.” Ben declared._ _ _

___“Yeah, I know. Would it kill these cops to BRING US A SNACK?!” Dean shouted._ _ _

___“How many you figure are out there?” Lucas asked._ _ _

___Carter looked baffled. “I don’t know.”_ _ _

___Sam looked disheartened at her statement. “I thought Lucifer gave you the lowdown. However many they are, they could be possessing anyone. Anyone could just walk right in.”_ _ _

___“Only when he is not actively healing me and Dean does that work.”_ _ _

___Dean bumped shoulders with Carter, “It's kind of wild, right? I mean it’s like they’re coming for us. They’ve never done that before.” Dean gave his siblings a wide smile. “It’s like we got a contract on us. Think it’s because we’re so awesome? I think it’s ‘cause we’re so awesome.” Sam shot him a completely unamused look._ _ _

___Melvin darted in, keys ready, and unlocked the cage. “Well, howdy, there, Sheriff.” Dean muttered, protectively standing in front of his younger siblings. With all of them standing, they moved backward._ _ _

___Sam placed a calming hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Uh, sheriff?”_ _ _

___“It’s time to go, kids.” Melvin offered._ _ _

___“Uh… you know what? We’re – we're just comfy right here. But thank you.” Carter grumbled._ _ _

___Henrickson slammed into the open cell door, watching those around him. “What do you think you’re doing?”_ _ _

___“We’re not just gonna sit around here and wait to die. We’re gonna make a run for it.” Melvin snapped back, squaring his chest and glaring at the FBI agent._ _ _

___“It’s safer here.” Henrickson asserted as Sam and Adam moved slightly ahead of their siblings._ _ _

___“There’s a SWAT facility in Boulder.” Melvin returned._ _ _

___“We’re not going anywhere.” Henrickson snarled, moving into the cell._ _ _

___Melvin stood his ground, “The hell we’re not.”_ _ _

___Henrickson shot Melvin at point blank range in the head, the older officer dropped. Sam and Adam surged forward, punching and weaving around Henrickson until the pair could dunk his head in the toilet. Ben started chanting an exorcism. Phil rounded the corner with his rifle up and shoulder. “STAY BACK!” Dean shouted._ _ _

___“Hurry up!” Carter urged the boys._ _ _

___Henrickson lifted his head from the toilet, where he was being dunked. “It’s too late. I already called them. They’re already coming.”_ _ _

___Adam shoved his head back into the water as Adam finished the exorcism. Black smoke seeped from his lips, and headed upwards. He fell backwards, as Adam panted. “Is he… is he dead?” Nancy asked, once more in her hiding space from earlier._ _ _

___Henrickson coughed, blinking back into awareness. “Henrickson! Hey. Is that you in there?” Sam shook him for a moment. Henrickson climbed up onto the bed, and rested his head against the concrete walls of the cell._ _ _

___“I… I shot the sheriff.” Awareness had settled around them._ _ _

___After a short pause, a smile erupted on Dean’s lips, “But you didn't shoot the deputy.” Sam and Carter both openly glared at him._ _ _

___“Five minutes ago, I was fine, and then…” Henrickson looked confused._ _ _

___“Let me guess. Some nasty black smoke jammed itself down your throat?” Dean started._ _ _

___“You were possessed.” Lucas deadpanned._ _ _

___“Possessed, like… possessed?” Henrickson almost looked like he was going to pout._ _ _

___“That’s what it feels like. Now you know.” Elliot frowned._ _ _

___Ben handed Henrickson back his gun. “Told you.” The younger boy looked smug._ _ _

___“Officer Amici. Phil.” He looked at the town deputy, “Keys?” Henrickson removed their shackles, and watched as they rubbed anxiously at their wrist, and ankles. “All right, so how do we survive?”_ _ _

___-/-_ _ _

___“Look, demon, I know you don’t like them.” Gabriel snarled. “But, the enemy of your enemy is your friend. Lilith was and is your family's sworn enemy, right?”_ _ _

___“Right.” She brushed the black strands of hair from her face, and eyed him. “What about Ruby? She is the lap dog Lilith has on Sam.”_ _ _

___“He has chosen me.” Gabriel grumbled. “And I killed her.”_ _ _

___“You killed Ruby?” The demon eyed him. “Meg Masters, at you're service.”_ _ _

___“Do you know who I am?” Gabriel asked softly._ _ _

___“Sure, archangel.” Meg eyed him. “You are Sam Winchester;s guardian.”_ _ _

___“So, we are in business?” Gabriel muttered._ _ _

___“You have a deal, angel.” Meg offered her hand. Gabriel grasped it._ _ _

___-/-_ _ _

___Phil and Henrickson moved around each other, arming themselves. Nancy was stitching Carter’s chest up. All the Winchesters except Dean were working on drawing Devil traps. “Well, that’s nice. It’s not gonna do much good.” Dean snorted._ _ _

___“Thank you, Nancy.” Carter gave her a soft smile, then hopped off the desk, running a knife down her palm. “Going to add a special sigil, one that will call angels to us.”_ _ _

___“Angels?” Nancy asked._ _ _

___“Mhm, I know one.” Carter winked at her, then dipped her index finger into her own blood._ _ _

___“How do you know that sigil?” Nancy asked._ _ _

___“Another angel taught it to me.” Carter offered._ _ _

___“We got an arsenal here.” Phil asserted across the room to Dean._ _ _

___Dean snorted. “You don’t poke a bear with BB gun. That’s just gonna make them mad.”_ _ _

___“What do you need?” Henrickson asked easily._ _ _

___“Salt. Lots and lots of salt.” Dean explained._ _ _

___Phil looked amused, “Salt?”_ _ _

___“What, is there an echo in here?” Carter rolled her eyes._ _ _

___“There’s road salt in the storeroom.” Nancy offered. Still watching them work around each other._ _ _

___“Perfect. Perfect. We need salt at every window and every door.” Dean muttered._ _ _

___Both officers moved quickly, headed to the storeroom. “How you holdin’ up, Nancy?” Dean asked easily. Carter was working on blood sigils._ _ _

___“Okay.” Nancy paused, “When I was little, I would come home from the church and start to talk about the devil. And my parents would tell me to stop being so literal. I guess I showed them, huh?”_ _ _

___By then Phil and Henrickson had returned to the bags of salt under each arms. “Hey, where's my car?” Dean asked._ _ _

___“Impound lot out back.” Phil offered._ _ _

___“Okay.” Dean nodded. “Carter, come on.”_ _ _

___“Whoa, you're going outside?” Phil raised an eyebrow, even Henrickson looked worried._ _ _

___Dean and Carter looked at each other,”Yeah, I got to get something out of my trunk.” Dean said after a long moment, he tossed his arm around his sister, and the pair scooted out._ _ _

___-/-_ _ _

___The pair ran hard, they slid into the station, slamming the doors behind them, as a horde of demons descended on them, black smoke slamming into the windows, and the whole building shook. When things calmed down, Sam asked, “Everybody okay?”_ _ _

___“Define ‘okay’.” Henrickson muttered._ _ _

___“All right, everybody needs to put these on.” Dean pulled out several charms, “They’ll keep you from being possessed. There you go.”_ _ _

___“What about you guys?” Nancy asked, looking over the seven of them. Dean, Sam, Adam, Ben, and Lucas lowered their shirt collars, showing matching tattoos, as Elliot and Carter raised theirs. “Oh, gosh, you guys are so young.” Nancy whispered._ _ _

___“Smart. How long you had those?” Henrickson asked, with a small smile on his lips._ _ _

___“Not long enough.” Ben and Sam responded at the same time._ _ _

___-/-_ _ _

___Gabriel and Meg had made it through a series of demons. “Can’t get in, unless that salt is gone.” Meg snarled. Gabriel reached out with his mind, eventually finding someone in the precinct who was weak. Phil._ _ _

___The cop moved forward to peek out the window, as his hand moved across the seal, it scraped some of the salt off the seal, breaking the protection. “That should do it.” Gabriel looked expectantly at Meg, who nodded._ _ _

___-/-_ _ _

___“Shotgun shells full of salt.” Henrickson observed, watching both Carter and Adam load their guns._ _ _

___“Whatever works.” Dean muttered, returning his attention to Elliot, helping the younger Winchester load her weapons, as Sam helped Lucas._ _ _

___Henrickson watched in awe as the older Winchester's dotted on the younger ones, “Fighting off monsters with condiments.” He removed his tie, and dropped it on the desk. “So. Turns out demons are real.” He scooped up several salt rounds that Ben had dropped on his desk._ _ _

___“FYI, ghosts are real too. So are werewolves, vampires, changelings, evil clowns that eat people.” Ben named them off, easily._ _ _

___“Okay then.” Henrickson nodded._ _ _

___“If it makes you feel better, Bigfoot’s a hoax.” Dean shot him a reassuring smile._ _ _

___“Do you guys think with one brain? It doesn’t. How many demons?” Henrickson marveled over the simple flow of continual movement and the simple hum of conversation they could continue._ _ _

___“Total? No clue. A lot.” Carter offered. “Sometimes I can see or feel how many, but not today.”_ _ _

___Henrickson decided that he wasn’t going to ask Carter how she could possibly know that. “You know what my job is?”_ _ _

___“You mean besides locking up the good guys?” Carter raised an eyebrow._ _ _

___“I honestly have no idea.” Dean confessed._ _ _

___“My job is boring, it’s frustrating. You work three years for one break, and then maybe you can save ... a few people. Maybe. That’s the payoff. I’ve been busting my ass for 15 years to nail a handful of guys and all this while, there’s something off in the corner so big. So yeah… sign me up for that big, frosty mug of wasting my damn life.” He paused, working look around the room._ _ _

___“You didn't know.” Carter offered, patting his shoulder._ _ _

___“How are you ok?” Henrickson looked her over._ _ _

___“Magic.” She offered._ _ _

___Henrickson decided to drop that, and turned his attention to Dean, “Now I do. What’s out there? Can you guys beat it? Can you win?”_ _ _

___Dean looked at Carter, “Honestly? I think the world’s gonna end bloody. But it doesn’t mean we shouldn’t fight. We do have choices. I choose to go down swingin’.”_ _ _

___Henrickson eyed the pair, “Plus you got nothing to go home to but your siblings.”_ _ _

___Dean looked around the room, “Yeah.” He nodded. “What about you? You rockin’ the white picket fence?”_ _ _

___“Mmm-mm. Empty apartment, string of angry ex-wives. I’m right where you are.” Henrickson chuckled darkly._ _ _

___-/-_ _ _

___“Alright, so let’s face this, we are fucking screwed.” Carter grumbled._ _ _

___“I might be able to help.” A dark haired pale face girl was climbing in the window. Her body was frozen in the devil’s trap._ _ _

___“Meg and I thought we could lend you a hand.” Gabriel touched down softly next to Meg. “Could you let her out?”_ _ _

___“Last time we saw her, she tried to kill me.” Carter snarled._ _ _

___“She is reformed.” Gabriel promised. “Right Meg?”_ _ _

___“My dad is dead, my whole family is dead, anything I worked for is going to be destroyed by Lilith. I am now officially on Team Winchester. OR Gabriel kills me.” She frowned looking at the angel._ _ _

___“Henrickson this is Meg Masters, a demon friend of ours, and Gabriel, the archangel.” Sam offered, eyeing the pair. “They have come to help.”_ _ _

___“Are you kidding?” Phil asked slowly. “A demon? Angel?”_ _ _

___“They are honorary Winchesters.” Adam offered._ _ _

___Meg eyed them, “Are you gonna let me out?” She motioned towards the Devil’s trap that held her, already Gabriel had walked to Sam’s side, and linked his fingers through Sam’s. Dean frowned, Ben slipped forward, lowered his knife and scratched the red paint, freeing Meg. “And they say chivalry is dead. Does anyone have a breath mint? Some guts splattered in my mouth while I was killing my way in here.” Carter handed her a piece of gum, as they headed back towards the main office._ _ _

___“How many are out there?” Carter asked carefully._ _ _

___“30 at least. That’s so far.” Gabriel offered._ _ _

___“At least we know Lilith means business. 30 hit men gunning for us.” Dean looked irritated._ _ _

___“What is the plan here?” Adam asked._ _ _

___“Unless we are killing the innocent little virgin over there.” Meg motioned towards Nancy, “I am out of options. I got you in here, Gabriel, how are we getting out?”_ _ _

___“I was hoping they would have an idea.” Gabriel responded honestly._ _ _

___“We have something, but it’s a little on the crazy side.” Carter offered._ _ _

___“And what is that?” Henrickson asked._ _ _

___“We let them in.” Dean deadpanned._ _ _

___-/-_ _ _

___Sam and Adam agreed to work out how to get Elliot and Lucas’s voices over the intercom. It seemed the safest in Dean’s opinion, to send both of them, as well as Ben and Adam to the main office, where they could lock the door. When they returned, Dean met Sam’s eyes, “Get the equipment to work?”_ _ _

___“Yeah.” Sam looked somewhere between worried and proud._ _ _

___“So?” Carter asked, not even looking up._ _ _

___Sam looked between them, “So this is insane.”_ _ _

___Meg eyed them all, “You win ‘understatement of the year.’ Gabriel you didn’t mention that I would more than likely be dying in this endeavor.”_ _ _

___“I was hoping to avoid it.” Gabriel frowned._ _ _

___-/-_ _ _

___“Are we all set?” Carter asked, her body felt like Electricity was shooting through it. “Meg, partners.” Carter offered the demon her hand, Meg shook it after a long moment. Her eyes wide._ _ _

___“Yeah!” Sam sounded off. Gabriel was with him, although in a couple moments, both Gabriel and Meg would leave the Winchester’s side and head to their own locations._ _ _

___“Ready!” Henrickson sounded off._ _ _

___Carter shared a moments look at Meg, in her new meat suit. “We aren’t friends.” Meg muttered. Carter only rolled her eyes, and squeezed the demon’s hand in hers. Meg’s eyes widened as she spied the crown atop Carter’s head. “Queen.” She all but hissed._ _ _

___“Let’s do this.” Dean shouted, before the two could talk anymore._ _ _

___Everyone moved at once, breaking the salt lines and the devil traps they had laid to protect themselves. They break the salt lines and devil’s traps protecting the doors. From where Carter and Meg stood shoulder to shoulder, they could hear the sound of Henrickson throwing open his door, they could hear Dean as he ran from demons, and the low rumble of Sam and Gabriel smiting demons. For a long pause, no one appeared before their door. Then a small little girl appeared, holding a older woman’s hands. “Damn.” Meg hissed. “The little one is Lilith.”_ _ _

___“Oh, my the proverbial Queen of Hell, come to face me.” The little girl winked._ _ _

___“Lucifer I don’t know if you can hear me, but a little help here.” Carter hissed, as her body flew backward, Lilith had merely flicked her wrist._ _ _

___“You're little errand angel killed my beloved Ruby.” The little girl hissed, as she slammed Meg backwards, Meg’s body hitting Carter’s._ _ _

___Her body seemed to heat up, she could feel the literal atoms of her body, and realized without a doubt, that Lucifer was helping her somehow. She shoved Meg off. “Kill her servant.” She order as she marched towards Lilith. “Stop what you are doing, as you're Queen I command you.” Power resonated with her words._ _ _

___Meg watched with wide eyes as Lilith smoked out of the little girl, a frustrated scream on her lips. Her servant lay dead at Meg’s feet. A small group of demons were now running towards them, “Uhm, Queen, we should move.” Meg tugged on her sleeve. Carter nodded, letting Meg grab her harder and steer her towards the goal._ _ _

___If all was going well, Nancy and Phil were sealing the building from the outside, they were making sure all the surrounding demons were deep inside the police station. Inside, Dean, Sam, Gabriel, and Henrickson were tossing holy water around them, when Carter and Meg made it to them. “Holy shit, Carter.” Gabriel gasped._ _ _

___“What is it?” Dean shouted._ _ _

___“Nothing.” Gabriel watched as every demon stopped moving, stopped attaching and looked between Carter and the others._ _ _

___“Queen.” Rippled through the group, as they dropped to their knees._ _ _

___“Are they talking about Meg?” Sam asked Gabriel low._ _ _

___“No.” Gabriel hissed. “You're sister.”_ _ _

___It was as if the whole world had stopped. “I faced Lilith.” Carter spoke, her body rigid. “She ran from me, scared.” Carter’s whole body seemed to resonate irritation. “I have chosen my handmaiden in Meg, if you touch a hair on her proverbial head, I will smite you.” A ripple of acknowledgement sounded. “We are going to send you all to hell you now, you know that right?” It was as if the demons had accepted their fate. “Please, my demons, remember this night.”_ _ _

___“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii…” Lucas and Elliot started. ‘Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te, cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis, humiliare sub potenti manu dei…” Regardless of their preparedness, each demon, minus Meg, who had Carter’s arms around her, her eyes rolled back in her head, as she pressed her face into Meg’s face, something enochian whispered into Meg’sface, the demons flailed and screamed out loud, some covered their ears, some dropped to their knees. Smoke danced from their mouths and noses._ _ _

___Elliot and Lucas continued on, with Adam and Ben now matching them, “Contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomini quem inferi tremunt ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!” Everything seemed to sizzle. Two of the overhead lights exploded, and then everything stopped._ _ _

___Carter released Meg as those who had been possessed began to move aroudn. “How did you do that?” Meg asked, “How did you keep me tethered?”_ _ _

___“I didn’t.” Carter confessed. “Lucifer did.”_ _ _

___-/-_ _ _

___Henrickson shook his head, looking at the seven Winchesters, Gabriel, and Meg. “I better call in. Hell of a story I won’t be telling.”_ _ _

___Sam chuckled a bit, picking up Elliot who looked both tired and scared. “So what are you gonna tell them?”_ _ _

___Henrickson sighed, holding the receiver of the phone and looked between Dean, who was leaned against the wall, and Carter who was working on digging out the bullet in his side. “The least ridiculous lie I can come up with in the next five minutes.”_ _ _

___That made them all laugh, “Good luck with that. Not to pressure you or anything, but what are you planning to do about us?” Carter asked without looking up from her work._ _ _

___“I’m gonna kill you. The Winchester’s were in the chopper when it caught on fire. Nothing left. Can’t even identify them with dental records. Rest in peace, kids.” He offered as he nodded at them in turn. He patted their shoulders as they walked past him. “Now get out of here, before I change my mind.”_ _ _

___-/-_ _ _

___As they tore out of town, Gabriel turned the radio on. “There is something we need to hear.” He offered. He was wedged in the middle between Sam who was driving, and Dean who was in the passenger seat with a lap full of Carter, applying pressure to his gunshot wound. In the back Adam was bunched up in the middle, with Ben on one side, and Meg on the other. Elliot was planted across Ben and Adam, with Lucas snuggling into Meg._ _ _

___A reporter's voice came across the radio as the crossed the state line, “The community is still reeling from the tragedy that happened just a few hours ago. Authorities believe a gas main ruptured causing the massive explosion that ripped apart the police station and claimed the lives of everyone inside. Among the deceased, at least six police officers and staff, including sheriff Melvin Dodd, deputy Phil Amici, and secretary Nancy Fitzgerald as well as three FBI agents, identified as Steven Groves, Calvin Reidy, and Victor Henriksen. Seven fugitives in custody were also killed. We’ll continue to follow the story here at the scene, but please keep the families of these we lost in your prayers.”_ _ _

___“Oh shit.” Lucas whispered._ _ _

___“I told you Lilith doesn’t play.” Meg muttered, her voice held an air of ‘I-told-you-so’. Her eyes locked on Carter, who looked worried and ashamed._ _ _

___“Must have happened right after we left. Hendriksen would have made one hell of a hunter.” Dean whispered._ _ _


	17. Song Of The Open Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostfacers

“So, uhm, that was…” Carter looked around the room.

“How do you manage to capitalize on someone's death, and still not be sorry about it?” Ben muttered low.

“Well, that was…” Dean sighed.

“It didn’t suck.” Adam said after a moment.

“It was half awesome.” Sam agreed.

“I personally liked the gay love part.” Lucas quipped.

“You know what?” Elliot muttered. “I don’t think that it was fair.”

“What honey?” Carter asked.

“How come they all get to talk and be happy, and Corbett is dead.” Elliot observed. “Don’t they want to bring him back?”

“No.” Dean muttered, he patted her head.

“Well, if that’s everything, gentlemen, and Maggie - we will be off.” Sam stood, and ushered the younger ones out, leaving behind a bag.

-/-

**Three Days Ago**

“Ok, let’s just get in, make it through the night.” Carter muttered.

“Guys, this is like our Grand Canyon.” Dean stood, climbing from the car, and dragging Elliot out with him. 

“Of course, our death year, would be a leap year, and this hunt would make your list.” Carter sighed. “I can’t believe I agreed to this.”

“We hunted that nurse for you're happiness, we are doing this for mine.” Dean sassed.

“Shhhh.” Sam snarled. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Adam, Ben, and Lucas had been quiet on the trek across the field. Now as they neared the front porch, Adam caught both Ben and Lucas by their elbows and pointed to the side window of the house, inside lights flickered. “Someone else is here.”

“Lovely, we can just be cops and scare them off.” Sam declared. “You kids and Carter hang out here, until they head out.”

Carter gave Dean and Sam a sharp nod of her head, “And if they don’t leave?”

“We make them.” Dean declared. “This is our house, after midnight, the hunt is on.”

-/-

“Uh, West Texas... the... the tulpa we had to take out. Those two goofballs that almost got us killed... The hellhounds or something?” Sam muttered, eyeing the face of someone he thought he was never going to see again.

“Oh, fuck me.” Dean hissed as he recognized the man standing next to the idiot with the camera. “Sam, go get the others.” Dean hissed.

“Wait, you're sister is here?” Ed perked up at that, “She’s pretty.”

Corbett raised an eyebrow at him. Dean just rolled his eyes. Soon, Sam returned with Carter, Adam, Lucas, Ben, and Elliot in tow. “Oh, fuck me.” Carter snarled eyeing Ed. “Where is your little partner?”

“He’s around here, hunting ghost.” Ed asserted, puffing his chest out slightly.

“Okay, well, listen, you and Rambo need to get your girlfriends and get out of here.” Dean snarled. When Ed started to talk back, Dean slammed him into the wall behind him.

-/-

“Death echos.” Elliot muttered, looking carefully at the footage.

“What?” Maggie - Harry’s little sister asked her.

“Death echos, spirits who are trapped in a continuous loop in the way and place they died.” Lucas explained.

“How do you people hunt ghost.” Ben muttered, “You know nothing about them.”

“We don’t hunt them, we want to talk to them.” Maggie offered.

“Well, Corbett is gone, and we are on a Supernatural lockdown.” Sam snarled. “Pretty grand idea you fuckers have, hmmm.” 

“Whoa, the cussing, man, I gotta bleep all that out.” Spruce, their cameraman, and altogether useless human muttered. 

“Shut it.” Carter snarled. “Feel that?” The temperature was dropping.

“Shit.” Elliot hissed. “Another one.”

They curled together tightly, by the front door, as a second death echo appeared. Carter and Lucas both jolted forward, standing in front of death echo, shouting, waving their arms. “What are they doing?” Ed asked.

“Sometimes you can jolt a spirit out of the echo, help them pass on.” Sam offered.

“Usually you need to have some sort of connection.” Ben offered. “To the, ya know, dead.”

“Something else is coming?” The distant sound of a train whistle, made Carter grab at Lucas and drag him to her, right as the spirit was whisked away.

-/-

“Corbett is most likely dead.” Sam whispered. “And so are we, if we don’t figure this shit out.”

“Dude, calm down.” Meg muttered.

“Holy shit, how did you?” Ben started.

“Simple, really. Demon.” Meg waved her arms, “Started the party without me and Gabe, hmm?”

“We were hoping to not need assistance on this one.” Dean offered softly.

“WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!” Ed shouted, waving his hands.

“This is Meg Masters, she is a demon. This is Gabriel, he is an angel.” Lucas motioned first to Meg who was standing between Sam and Ben, then to Gabriel, who was holding him and Elliot. 

“What did I miss?” Gabriel asked slowly.

“Oh, you know, figured out that there are death echoes here that don’t belong, because the house's owner - Freeman Daggett, took bodies from the hospital morgue to play with.” Adam caught them up.

“When you say demon…” Harry started.

“Not the time.” Carter raised her hand. “Meg, can you help us find him.”

“Spirits aren’t really either of our things.” Gabriel offered simply, his head cocked ot one side.

“That’s ok, Gabe.” Elliot smiled at him, “Maybe if we all stay together it won’t be a problem.”

-/-

Harry, Maggie, Ed, and Spruce stood scattered around the den of the house, however, they continued to call it “HQ”. The whole room was starting to get cold again. Carter tucked Lucas and Elliot to her sides, the whole house went completely dark. 

When the lights returned, Gabriel looked ashamed. “SAM!” He shouted, “SAMMMMMMY!” He cried out again. “Oh, no, for Father’s sake. Dean.” Gabriel pointed to the flashlight on the ground. 

“No, no.” Dean looked panicked. “Carter and I are supposed to die, not Sam.”

The whole room grew quiet. “We just need to think.” Carter said after a moment. “He was scared, it was the 1960s, scared people have bomb shelters.” 

Adam grabbed her shoulders, squeezing them hard. “Carter - that’s it, you're a genius!” With that he and Dean both ran hard towards the basement. 

“Ben, stay here, keep an eye on the monitors, you two keep those idiots safe!” With that Carter was running next to Spruce. They made it to the door before it locked sharp behind them. “Damn.” Carter hissed.

“What happened?” Spruce hissed.

“We just got locked in.” Carter motioned for him to follow. “Dean, Adam?”

“Down here.” Adam called. “We can hear music, but we don’t know where it is coming from.” 

Carter led Spruce down the stairs to her brothers, then they started knocking on the walls, looking for a weak point. “Why are you two dieing?”

“Made a deal with the devil.” Carter offered.

“Where is Meg?” Adam muttered.

“Right here.” She snarled.

“How can she go through supernatural lockdown?” Spruce raised an eyebrow.

Meg moved towards the cameraman, and blinked, her soft brown eyes disappeared, and black solid orbs looked back at him. “Demon.”

Spruce swallowed hard. “Bigger fish to fry.” Carter snarled. “Gabriel is helping them upstairs.”

“Meg, where is the door.” Dean demanded.

“There, behind that, cabinet.” Meg snapped. She itched to remove Carter from the situation, this whole ghost hunting business made her uneasy, in ways she felt like she needed to protect her Queen, although she wasn’t about to tell Carter that. Even the other Winchester’s seemed weary about having Meg around, and now that they had faced Lilith once, Gabriel had assured them that Carter wasn’t wearing the crown anymore - but she was.

“Thanks.” Dean muttered. “Let’s move it.”

They found Sam in side, with Corbett’s dead body, and several decaying corpses. “This is sadly not the worst thing we have ever seen.” Adam muttered low to Meg.

Sam was in Carter’s arms quick. “Thank god.” She pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s temple.

“What's this Daggett guy's problem anyway?” Spruce asked, as he made sure to record every body he saw.

Sam hummed, “Loneliness.” He clasped Dean on his shoulder.

“What, he's never heard of a Realdoll?” Dean chuckled, apparently proud of himself.

Sam shook his head, his hands alive with energy as he explained, “No, no, no, Daggett was the Norman Bates, stuff-your-mother kind of lonely. I mean, that's why he lifted these bodies from the morgue, threw himself a birthday party, except they were the only ones who would come. Anyway, so, at midnight, he sealed them in the bomb shelter and went upstairs and o.d.'d on horse tranqs.”

“How do you know this?” Adam took a steadying look at Sam.

Sam looked sad for a moment, “Well, 'Cause he told me.”

To Dean that made sense, ”Oh. yeah. Okay, so now that he's dead, what? Same song, different verse, trying to get people to come to his party?”

“Pretty much, yeah. Stay forever.” Sam agreed.

Spruce cleaned his camera lense off and raised it back up, “Oh, shit, guys! BEHIND YOU!” He shouted, as Daggett slammed his fist into Carter and Adam, sending the lighter pair crashing back into his secret room. Then he was on Dean, slamming him into the ground, and Sammy, he slung across the room into another wall. Spruce he tackled, only to be yanked back by Meg. 

The spirit appraised her. “Never met a demon before.” 

“Never will again.” She assured him, as she stepped out of his way, the spirit of Corbett appeared, as it collided, the whole room burned bright, until there was nothing. “Are you ok, Carter?” Meg asked hauling her to her feet. 

“I think so.” She muttered, rubbing her side, together they helped Adam up. “Thanks.” She nodded at Meg, who had to bite her lip not to bow.

“We should salt and burn the echoes.” Sam pointed towards them.

“He’s right. Let the house go up in smoke.” Adam agreed.

“Gabriel and I can do that.” Meg promised, as they reached the top of the stairs. Gabriel all but wrenched the door off, and slammed into Sam, peppering the taller man’s face with kisses, and holding on tight around his neck. “When Gabriel stops with his fangirling.” Meg rolled her eyes.

-/-

**PRESENT DAY - TWO HOURS AGO**

Maggie and Ed had called them to come watch the screening of the footage from the night in the Morton house. Begrudgenly they agreed, even Gabriel and Meg, but not until Adam and Ben built a special magnetic bomb, “Just in case.” They had agreed.

They were served lunch when they arrived and situated around a large screen in the garage. As the footage wrapped up, Harry and Ed were in robes talking to the camera.

“Leap year, February 29th, the Morton House. A tragic day. A day of souls bound in torment, of lives held in cruel balance. But the Ghostfacers, they did the best that they could.” Ed started.

“We lost a beloved friend, but we gained new allies.” Harry continued. 

“We know this much: that every day, including today, is a new beginning. We learned more than we can say in the brutal feat of the Morton House.” Ed explained.

“The Ghostfacers were forced to face something far more scary than ghosts. They were forced to face themselves.” Harry offered.

“War changes Man.” Ed stated, as he looked pensive.

“And Maggie.” Harry looked sharply at the screen. “And Carter and Elliot.”

Ed looked serious for a moment, “Right. War changes man. And some woman... You know Corbett, we just... ah gosh, we just like to think that you're out there, watching over us.”

“As far as we're concerned, you're not an intern anymore. You have more than earned full Ghostfacer status. Plus, it would be cool to have a ghost on the team.” Harry chuckled at that.

“Yeah. Heh heh. And here we were thinking that, you know, we were teaching you and all this time you were teaching us, about heart, about dedication, and about how gay love can pierce through the veil of death and save the day. Thank you, Alan J. Corbett.” Ed declared. 

Harry grinned at the camera, “Go well into that starry night, young Turk. Go well.”

For a moment the screen went black, then ‘In Memory of Alan J. Corbett, 1985-2008 King of the Impossible’.

-/-

As they ran to the car, Dean couldn’t help but grin. “So that was pretty cool.”

Carter chuckled, “Idiots.”

“We clean?” Sam asked.

“Electromagnet wiped out every tape and hard drive that they have.” Ben offered.

“The world just isn't ready for the Ghostfacers.” Adam offered.

“It's too bad. I kinda liked the show.” Lucas giggled.

“It had its moments.” Elliot agreed. 

Meg and Gabriel had disappeared when they made it outside, the pair were never far out of earshot, however, which was promising. “Wonder what the angel and demon on our shoulders thought?” Sam wondered aloud.

“Who fuckin’ knowns.” Ben muttered.

Carter had half a mind to chide him for language, instead she eyed him and smiled. Even if she and Dean were gone, they were going to be ok. They had Gabriel, they had Meg. They had a fighting chance. Carter rolled down her window, and let her armrest in the wind, she curved her hand up and down, as if the wind was moving her. She let the road take them forward, and tried not to worry about their ticking time bomb…


	18. Here's A Quarter, Call Someone Who Cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Long Distance Call"
> 
> Starting to be more cannon-divergent, sorry.

When she closed her eyes, all she could see was Egypt. Lucifer had drained himself the last time he had helped her, with Gabriel around frequently, she didn’t need Lucifer to supercharge her as much, but it didn’t make her more comfortable, instead his absence made her heart ache. Maybe he had changed his mind. 

Jolting from sleep again, she sighed. “Troubles?” Adam asked from the driver's side. Tonight he was behind the wheel. Lucas and Elliot were tucked in between them, behind them Sam, Ben, and Dean squeezed into the backseat.

“Remember when I got shot, when we were all in jail?” Carter asked softly.

“That was all of three weeks ago, so, yeah.” Adam offered.

“That was the last time Lucifer spoke to me.” She frowned. She wiggled her arm, stretched it out, letting it rest against the back of the seat, playing with his too long hair. 

“He means a lot to you, hm?” Adam chanced a look at his sister. “I’m sorry.”

“I think he burned through too much of his energy.” She offered. “He explained to me that using his Grace, or mojo, to come visit me, even for a dream - it drains him. To have to heal me must have been murder.” 

“Can you pray to him, and thank him?” Adam asked softly.

“I do, every day.” She assured him. “Sometimes I pray to Gabriel, too.” She stuck her tongue out in his general direction, Adam laughed. 

“Where are we headed?” Elliot asked as she stretched her arms and yawned.

“You, darling, are going back to sleep.” Carter kissed her forehead, “The car is headed towards Ohio.” Elliot nestled back down against Carter’s side. “There we go.” Carter winked at her.

-/-

**Four Days Ago**

A man is in his study. He pours a whiskey and walks back and forth, looking worried. The phone rung and he jerked it up. He stared at it for a long moment then moved to answer it. The phone's display showed 'SHA33'. “Hello.” He choked out after a long moment.

“Ben.” A woman's voice pierced through the speaker.

“Linda.” Ben, the man, pleaded into the phone. 

“Ben, I had to talk to you…” She murmured.

“You can't keep calling here.” He tried to sound strong, assertive, instead he could hear the resolve wavering in his voice. 

“I know. I know, just...just tell me you thought about it please.” The woman pleaded back.

“There's nothing to think about.” Ben assured her, his face contorted to one of pure pain.

“Don't say that.” Anger surged through the woman’s voice.

Ben paused and took a long breath, pinching the bridge of his nose before he tried again, “I can't. You know I can't. My wife....”

“I'm begging you, come to me. Come to me, Ben.” The softness in her voice, made tears well up in Ben’s eyes.

“No.” With that he hung up the phone, which immediately started ringing again. Ben picked up the receiver and grumbled out, “Linda. Please. Please leave me alone.”

“I'm not going to stop. I miss you, Ben. We could be happy. We could be happy together.” It was much louder than previously, and filled with anger.

Ben sounded defeated, as he cradled his head in his hands, “This is...this is crazy.”

“I love you! Forever. Don't you love me?” The taunt made his face contort between pain and something similar to hatred. 

“You know I do. More than anything. I'm sorry.” Ben tried. 

“Ben, wait....” Her voice challenging and pleading.

With that Ben hung the phone up. It rang again, this time however Ben picked up the receiver and slammed it back down again, and again, until it no longer resembled a phone at all. He then slammed the whole phone into the wall across the room. The cord flew from the wall, and Ben collapsed back into his leather chair, rubbing his face, and staring in the space. 

For a beat, there was complete silence, then the phone rang again. Ben cast his gaze towards the shattered telephone, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, he slowly opened the desk drawer, and removed the only gift his uncle had ever given him, a handgun. 

He stared down at it for a few seconds then took a deep breath. ”Okay, Linda. You win.” He grumbled, his eyes latching on the ceiling once more, before he lifted the gun and rested its barrel against his throat, he took a calming breath, then whispered, “Ok, Linda, I am coming.” He pulled the trigger.

-/-

**Two Days Ago**

“Yep. I got it. Okay, bye.” Carter hung up the phone in one motion, then tossed an unopened beer towards Sam, she shoved the last of the food from the hotel buffet into her mouth and looked towards Dean. 

“So?” Her older brother asked, eyeing her.

“Hold on, did you find anything Sammy?” Carter asked, her younger brother who had just reentered the hotel room, Adam behind him.

“So, the professor doesn't know crap.” Sam looked defeated.

“But he did give us the name of someone who might know something.” Adam looked perplexed for a moment, “Wanna know the name?”

“Let me guess, Bobby Singer?” Lucas quirked from the bed, where he and Elliot had been watching television.

“Right-O.” Sam frowned, “Where is Ben?”

“He, Meg, and Gabriel walked down to the gas station to get some provisions.” Carter explained.

“Provisions?” Adam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Pack your panties, Sammy, we're hitting the road.” Dean ordered. “Carter already packed everyone else, but you get all… bitchy about people touching your stuff.” Dean offered. 

“What? What's up?” Sam grumbled. 

“That was Bobby. Some banker guy blew his head off in Ohio and he thinks there's a spirit involved.” Carter explained.

“So you two were talking a case?” Sam asked, remembering that Carter had been on the phone that morning when he and Adam had left to talk to the professor.

“No, we were actually talking about our feelings. And then our favourite boy bands. Yeah, we were talking a case!” Carter snarled, already irritated.

“So a spirit, what?” Adam muttered.

“Yeah, the banker was talking about some sort of electrical problems at his pad for like a week. Phone was going haywire, computer was flipping on and off.” Dean offered. 

“Huh…” Sam quirked an eyebrow.

“This is not ringing your bell?” Dean looked confused.

“Well, sure, yeah. But, Dean, we're already on a case.” Sam looked irritated. “Carter, please.”

“Whose?” Dean caught Carter’s bemused expression on her face.

“Yours.” Sam snarled, at the same time Adam shouted, “Carter and yours!”

“Right. Yeah. Well, you coulda fooled me.” Carter was out the door, dragging Adam behind her in the next instant leaving Dean and Sam alone.

“What the hell else have we been doing lately other than trying to break your deal?” Sam snarled.

“Chasing our tails, that's what. Sam, we've talked to every professor, witch, soothsayer and two bit carny act in the lower 48. Nobody knows squat! And we can't find Bela, we can't find the Colt.” He paused, glaring, “And Carter can’t even spirit the answer with her magic. So until we actually find something, I'd like to do my job.”

For a long moment they just stared at each other, then Sam turned away, grabbing his backpack and storming out of the room. “Now where you going?” Dean snarled. 

Sam rolled his shoulders, “Guess I'm going to Ohio.”

-/-

**Now**

“OK, Adam and I are going to talk to some of the neighbors, see if there is anything odd going on. Dean and Sam are going to interrogate the wife.” Carter grumbled.

She already was out of the car, with her pants suit on. Deep navy, with a pale yellow button up under the blazer, and a dark brown trench coat on her shoulders. Adam already was on the curb. As Carter’s beige platforms clinked along the sidewalk, Adam fell into step beside her.

“We need to talk to the -” She paused when Meg appeared beside her, similarly dressed, and Gabriel in his own suit. “Holy shit, where have you been?”

“Sorry, we went to talk to a couple more ancients about breaking the deal. We talked to some old world demons as well as some Alphas, no one knows how to do it.” Gabriel explained. 

“Right, ok, well can you two take the house on the other side, and see if anyone noticed anything strange.” Adam suggested.

“Sure thing, Blondie.” Meg tapped his nose, then turned on her heals, letting Gabriel trail behind her.

“Does it ever bother you how they just randomly appear.” Adam asked.

“Well, no not anymore.” Carter shrugged, fiddling with a button on her suit. They climbed the steps of the victorian and knocked on the door. A older couple answered, and smiled. “Sorry to bother you, my name is Agent Everdene and this is Agent Mellark.” Carter explained, pointing at her chest then Adam’s. “We have some questions about your neighbors.”

-/-

They all met back at the Impala. “Meet us at the hotel, please.” SAm looked expectantly at Gabe, who snapped his fingers and they all arrived back at the hotel.

“Could we not do that, I rather hate travel via… angel finger snapping.” Dean muttered. “OR Pagan god finger snapping, whatever it is you do…” He slunk off towards the room.

Once the whole group were inside, Meg settled into the corner, her back against the window, butt on the air conditioner and waited for Gabriel to start. “The Smithers next door didn’t see or hear anything crazy. They mentioned that Ben had been married before to a woman named Linda.”

Already Dean was on the laptop, and Sam had cracked open a beer. “The other neighbors, the Valentinos were fairly new to the neighborhood but hadn’t a complaint in the world about Ben.” Adam offered. “The husband did hit on Carter pretty hard, though.”

“Linda's a babe. Or, was.” Dean offered, pointing first at the laptop, then taking the time to show her to everyone. 

Sam rolled his eyes, but looked at the computer, “Did you find her?”

Dean nodded, as both Ben and Lucas joined him at the table, Elliot had climbed into Meg’s lap, and Carter had sunk down on the window sill next to her, “Yeah, Linda Bateman. She and Ben Waters were high school sweethearts.”

“So what happened?” Lucas asked.

Dean paused, read further along in the police reports then stated, “Drunk driver hit them head on. Ben walked away.”

“So, what then? Dead flame calls to chat?” Gabriel asked, as he settled in next to Sam on the foot of one of the beds.

Dean looked up, and shrugged, “You would think, but Linda was cremated. So why's she still floating around?”

“You got me.” Sam offered.

“No clue, something maybe ties her to Ben?” Carter asked halfheartedly.

“What about that, uh, caller I.D?” Dean asked after he studied his sister. She was eyeing Meg with a undercurrent of concern and Dean was starting to think there was something they were not telling him.

“Turns out, it's a phone number.” Adam explained. “When Sam gave it to me, it didn’t make sense.”

“No phone number I've ever seen.” Everyone seemed to agree.

Sam chuckled, “Yeah, ’cause it's about a century old, back from when phones had cranks.”

“So why use that number to reach out and touch someone?” Carter asked, eyeing her siblings. 

Sam frowned, and Adam shrugged. “Got me there too, but we should put a trace on it.” Dean muttered, thinking as he tapped his fingers on the table next to the laptop.

“Well how the hell are we going to put a trace on something that's over 100 years old?” Meg asked.

-/-

Meg and Carter were sent on the phone company mission. Both dressed in dark black pants suits, with pastel colored button up shirts, and black pumps. Similar dark colored trench coats on their shoulders, Meg’s hair swept back into a bun, and an amused expression on her face.

“Yes my Queen?” She muttered as Carter cast her a look. The pair were headed towards the Phone Company HeadQuarters.

“The crown, when the veil starts to fade, it's happening to me already, but when it starts with Dean he will be able to see it, won’t he.” She asked softly.

“Yeah, you can already see my real face.” Meg eyed her, “Can’t you?”

“Yeah i can. Where is Ruby, is she dead?”

“Yeah, Gabe and I took care of her, why?” Meg asked letting Carter slow their pace down.

“Something i wanted to see.” Carter blushed a little. “I don’t find you're demonic face that terrifying, i was wondering what hers looked like.”

“Oh, you think I am cute.” Meg snorted, cocking her head to the side. “Hopefully that means while we are in hell you and me can still play.”

Carter snorted as she pushed the door to the phone company open, and headed towards the man they were supposed to meet. “We don't get many folks from HQ down here.” He offered as he started to lead them into the back of the large warehouse.

“Yes well the main office mentioned that there would be a lunch.” Carter offered. Meg shot her a mildly reproachful look, to which Carter shrugged. 

“Well I'm sure we can arrange something. The man you wanna be speaking to is right this…” Meg watched as Carter looked at the man a little closer, there was something off about him to Meg as well, something shimmering right under the surface. Meg swiped at a fly that had flown into her hair, giving the man a dubious look. “I know, sorry. We've got something of a hygiene issue down here if you ask me.” With that he pushed the door open to a basement office, and entered, “Stewie? What did I tell you about keeping this place clean?”

A second man sat at a large console with multiple screens and keyboards in front of him. Snack food, and juice boxes littered his work area. He jumped at their entrance and tried desperately to close the multiple windows he had open on his computer screen. Most of which were pron related. 

Stewie clicked his fingers furiously against the mouse, “Spam mail...spam mail…”

“Stewie Myers. Miss Campbell. Miss Raimi.” The manager looked exasperated, and completely apologetic towards both of them.

Stewie still hadn’t bothered to turn around, instead he was still attempting to click out of every ad on his computer screen, “I don't know how all this got here…”

The manager reached out and flicked the back of Stewie’s head, making him jump again and grunt. The manager sighed and tried again, “From headquarters?”

With that Stewie spun around in his chair, then quickly crossed his legs and placed his hands together on his lap. The manager shot him another reproachful look then stated, “Give these ladies whatever they need.”

“Yeah.” Stewie glared after him. 

Carter offered him a soft smile, “Thank you.”

“Thanks.” Meg called to the manager as he quickly exited the room, the air seemed less tense without him hovering, she breathed in deeply and wondered exactly what he was.

Stewie looked between the two women, “So....can I help you?”

Carter checked to make sure the man was gone, then gestured toward the screen. She offered him a small smirk then asked, “Is that, ahhh, BustyAsianBeauties.com?”

Stewie quickly snapped, “No.” Right as one of the women on the screen moaned and temptingly said, ’Oh, me so horny.’ Stewie swallowed thickly, “Maybe.”

Carter smirked again, “A word to the wise? Platinum membership? Worth every penny. Ha?” Carter nodded knowingly. 

Meg rolled her eyes, and elbowed Carter, “Right, anyway. We're here to trace a number?” With that she dug a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Stewie. 

Stewie read over the paper, and looked between them both, “Where did you get this?”

“Off caller I.D.” Meg deadpanned.

Shaking his head furiously Stewie looked between them again. “Oh no, that's impossible.”

“It hasn't been used in a few years, we know.” Carter snarked.

Stewie snorted, “A few years? It's prehistoric. Trust me, nobody is using this number anymore.”

Meg rolled his eyes, “Sure. Could you run it anyway?”

“Sure. Why don't I just rearrange my whole life first.” Stewie snarled.

Carter and Meg shared a look, then Carter smirked, she leaned closer to Stewie and lowered her voice, “Listen, uh, Stewie. You got like six kinds of employee code violations down here, not to mention the sickening porn that is clogging up your hard drive. Now when my partner says run the number, I suggest you run the number!” The last part was closer to a shout than a warning. 

He looked between them, then turned towards the computer screen. Carter winked at Meg, who shot her a half smile, the pair returned their attention to the man and his computers. ”Okay, whatever, jeez!” Stewie grumbled out as his fingers danced across the keyboard. “Holy crap.” The tech muttered.

“What?” Meg snapped. 

“I can't tell you where the number comes from, but I can tell you where it's been going.” Stewie looked distracted, as he once more turned his attention to the screen, hands striking the keys hard. 

“What do you mean?” Meg demanded. 

The dark and sweaty man stood, grabbed several pieces of paper from the printer, then handed it to Meg. “Ten different numbers in the past few weeks, all got calls from the same number.” Stewie offered. He looked between the women as they shared the papers, eyeing each piece of information. He sighed, and walked between them back to his console, he dropped back into his seat, and then looked back at them. “So, are we done here? Cause I was....sort of...busy?” He motioned to his lap and the computers behind him. 

“Right.” Carter chuckled, as she rolled her eyes. “Come on partner.” She laced her fingers through Meg’s and drug her out.

-/-

“Wonder how divide and conquer is going for them?” Ben asked causally. Meg and Gabriel had offered to stay behind with Ben, Lucas and Elliot this afternoon.

“Who knows. What sigils did we plan on learning today?” Meg muttered.

“Still mad the Queen of Hell doesn’t take you with her everywhere?” Lucas asked Meg carefully.

Meg eyed the boy. “How do you know about that.” 

“Meg, the kids are smart.” Gabriel threw his hands up in the air. “All of them still honestly know the crown is there, Dean is the only one we had to convince it wasn’t. And that was because of his sharp hate of all things he can’t understand.” 

“So, sigils.” Meg countered.

-/-

Sam had three numbers on the list, just like Adam, and Dean. Carter who was ill had only taken one number. Her headaches were bad, with nose bleeds, Sam was pretty sure she wouldn’t have even volunteered to come out and help, if it wasn’t for the simple fact that Meg and Gabriel were both back at the hotel teaching the younger kids sigils.

Sam had gotten a rental car, and already Carter was fast asleep in the back of it. He looked at the number she had decided to look up, and clicked his tongue. He would go there first, he covered his sister up with his overcoat, and frowned.

He didn’t want her or Dean to die, but with things getting tight, he was starting to wonder if saving one wasn’t better than saving none. He bit his lip and chased the concern away. Sam climbed out of the car, and made his way up a footpath, he knocked on the door. 

A middle aged man opened the front door, a young boy emerged from further inside the house, he looked about seven. “Yeah?” The man asked, taking in Sam’s face and his suit.

“Hello sir, I am with the phone company?” Sam offered. 

The man looked confused, “We didn't call the phone company.”

“Oh no sir, we're calling you. We've had a lot of complaints from the neighbourhood lately.” Sam offered. He motioned to the surrounding houses. 

“Complaints?” The older man asked, eyeing Sam.

“Yes sir. Dropped calls, static, maybe even strange voices on the other end of the line?” Sam asked. A teenage girl joined the pair in the hallway, upon hearing what Sam had asked her eyes widened 

“No, we haven't had any of that here.” The older man explained. 

“Nothing?” Sam raised his eyebrows.

“No.” The man further explained. 

Sam met the eyes of the young girl, “Okay. Great, just thought we'd check. Thanks. “

“No problem.” The man offered, then turned his attention to his son, “Come on, Simon.” As the door shut, Sam met eyes with the girl, now she looked confused and worried. 

SAM returned to his car, and smiled when he saw Carter still fast asleep in the backseat. Suddenly the teenage girl he had saw inside the house appeared beside him. “No way you work for the phone company.” She grumbled. 

Sam protested, “Sure I do.”

The teenager raised her eyebrows, “Since when does a phone guy drive a rental or wear a cheap suit? And have a girl sleeping in the back seat?”

Sam chuckled at that, “Yeah, well. Maybe we're both keeping secrets.”

The girl nodded, “Why did you ask my Dad if he's hearing strange voices on the phone?”

“Why, did you hear something?” Sam asked carefully.

“No.” The teenage girl asserted.

“My mistake, I thought maybe you did.” Sam offered.

“Well I didn't, okay?” The girl snarked back. 

Sam offered her a warm smile, “Okay. Sorry to bother you.” Sam looked down at his keys, just as the teenager shuffled from side to side clearly uncomfortable with the situation. “Because you know...if you did...then I would have told you that I've been right where you're standing right now. Hearing things, even seeing things that can't be explained. Maybe I would have been able to help out a little bit. Anyway…” He moved to open his door once more.

“Hey wait. Maybe....maybe I've been talking on the phone...with my Mom.” The girl explained. 

Sam tilted his head, “Well that's not so strange.”

“She's dead. Like three years now.” The girl explained. 

That spiked Sam’s curiosity, “How often does she call you?”

“A few times. It started a week ago. I thought I was like, crazy or something.” She offered.

“Well I can tell you one thing for sure, and you're going to have to go with me on this, okay? You're not crazy.” Sam explained.

“I will believe you, i guess, but who is the girl?” The teenager asked.

“First, my name is Sam, and here is my card. Call me if you're mom calls again. The girl is my older sister, CArter. What’s your name?”

“Lanie.” The girl took the offered card. “What happened to her?”

“Too much work.” Sam offered. With that the girl turned and walked away. Sam settled into the front seat after that, and looked over his shoulder. Carter was whimpering in her sleep. He had half a mind to wake her up, but he knew she hadn’t been sleeping as much. 

He was startled when his phone rang, he made a mad dash to open it before it woke Carter up. “Hello?”

_Dude, stiffs have been calling people all over town._ Dean’s voice rang out across the speaker.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Yeah, tell me about it.” He started the car, and put it in drive. 

_I just talked to an 84 year old grandmother who's having phone sex with her husband, who died in Korea!_

“Eww.” Sam chuckled. 

_It redefined my understanding of the word 'Necrophilia'._

“So what the hell's going on here, Dean?” Sam asked cautiously.

_Beats me, but we'd better find out soon. This place is turning into spook central._ There was a pause, _Carter still not feeling well?_

Sam frowned. “Yeah. well, she is passed out in the back seat right now. All right, I'll call you later.”

_Yeah._

-/-

No sooner than Dean hung up the phone it rang immediately. He flipped it open, “Yeah, what?”, static filled his ear. “Sam?” Dean asked cautiously, worry rising that something was wrong.

The static on the other end of the phone broke, “Dean?” Dean froze, it was John’s voice. John Winchester calling from the dead. “Dean, is that you?” John asked again.

“Dad?” Dean gripped the door to the Impala hard. The line went dead. “DAD!” Dean all but shouted into the receiver. He didn’t get an answer, so he climbed into the Impala and raced back to the hotel.

-/-

Sam couldn’t wake Carter. Instead he ended up carrying her back to the room. “Gabriel, she’s been out for almost three hours, should I be worried?”

Gabriel looked across at Sam, at the same moment Meg did. “I believe she is just asleep.” Meg offered. “Her heart rate and breathing is normal.”

“Just look over her huh?” Sam laid her prone form onto the bed. Both Gabriel and Meg nodded at him, and stood on either side.

The next moment Dean burst through the door. “Dad called me.” 

“What?” Sam hissed.

“Dad, he called me.” Dean hissed. The whole room grew quiet.

“Dad? You really think it was Dad?” Adam asked after a long moment.

“I don't know, maybe.” Dean explained. 

“Well what did he sound like?” Ben demanded. 

“Like Oprah! Like Dad, he sounded like Dad, what do you think?” Dean snarled. 

Sam looked at Dean who was pacing. Everyone was stretched out with books across their laps. “What did he say?”

Dean looked defeated, “My name.”

“That's it?” Adam raised an eyebrow.

Dean nodded furiously, “Call dropped out.”

Ben looked at his older brothers, “Why would he even call in the first place, Dean?”

“I don't know, man. Why are ghosts calling anybody in this town? But I mean, other people are hearing from their loved ones, why can't we? It's at least a possibility, right?” Dean shouted.

“Yeah, I guess?” Adam shrugged. 

“Okay, so what if....what if it really is Dad? What happens if he calls back?” Dean stopped moving.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked. 

“What do I say?” Dean demanded. 

“Hello.” Meg suggested. 

Dean whirled around and glared at her. “Hello?”

She shrugged. “Dean you understand it’s highly unlikely that you're dad is calling you from heaven. I mean when we are in the pit we can’t even reach out.” 

“That's what you come back with. Hello?” Dean looked around the room. 

Carter shot up on the bed, her eyes wide, but solid white. “It’s not dad.” She froze. “It says come to me. Sam ask that little girl, Lanie.” Carter froze for a moment. “It’s a monster.”

“What?” Dean whirled on her, just as her body fell back into the bed.

“Maybe she isn’t ok.” Meg muttered. “Uhm, Gabriel could you make sure my body doesn’t rot.” With that Meg smoked out of her body and into Carters.

-/-

Carter stood on a barren landscape. This wasn’t her mind she knew that, but she was trapped here all the same. Lucifer came to her in waves, they were hazy and static like. At moments he stood before her, reaching out to her, and then it was like he flicked out of existence completely. 

When Meg touched down next to her, she sighed deeply relieved. “Thank Lucifer you're here.” She grabbed at Meg.

Meg laced her fingers through Carters. “Where are we?” 

“Somewhere in Lucifer’s past.” Carter offered. “I have no clue. I was in egypt, but the world… it uhm, changed. I don’t think he is strong enough to hold onto any memory or moment.” She paused. “I think he used too much energy healing me last time, now i don’t know how to fix him.”

Meg looked at her, and frowned. “First we need to find him.” Meg was towering in her true form, with deep scales, and shimmering green eyes. The skin from her form was ripped and torn with scales emerging, horns twisted from her temples out.

“Right.” She tugged on Meg’s hand and led her away from the barren landscape. Each step towards the water, or the sound of water as it tumbled off the world. 

Meg had to admit her acceptance in the form was simply amazing. They found a boy, maybe eight, standing beside the water. He turned sharply. “Love, pet.” He nodded towards each of them. “I need something Carter.”

“Anything my love.” She stepped away from Meg.

“First the monster you're brothers are hunting is a crocotta. Second, I need to touch your soul.” Meg hit her knees before her king, and watched in awe as Carter walked to him.

“Anything, my love.” She nodded. 

The next thing Meg knew, she was being forced out of Carter’s body, and the world felt like it was on fire.

-/-

“How long?” Meg demanded.

“Two days.” Gabriel offered.

“Where is everyone.” Mrg demand.

“Adam and Dean went to kill the demon that telephone John has sent them after. Lucas and Elliot are with Sam. Attempting to save people.” GAbriel offered.

“It's a crocotta” Meg muttered. “Lucifer told her.”

“Lucifer?” Gabriel eyed Meg.

“Yes, my lord, he was… inside her mind, with her, somehow. He needed to touch her soul.” Meg explained.

“He needed to what?” Gabriel’s eyes widened in fear. “Meg, you need to get to Dean and Adam now. I need to get to Sam. Carter is safe, but we need to get out of this room. Away from her, now!”

Meg felt him drag her out of the room. Then she was standing inside a old house. “Dean? Adam?”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Adam asked, “Are you the demon?”

“No, Gabriel sent me. We have to go, now.” The front door flew open and another man entered the house.

“Finally.” Dean grumbled.

“He isn’t a demon!” Meg roared.

-/-

Sam scooped the boy into his arms at the last second. The car flew past, horn loud and screeching. Once he stood the boy on his feet, he looked around him. He was quick to give the kid back to Lanie, then he looked at Ben, Elliot and Lucas. “Get the hell out of here.” He ordered, “find a safe place and call for Gabriel. I know what this is.” 

With that he took off, headed for the phone company. Sam found Stewie easily and cornered him. “I know what you are.”

“What?” The man backed into his car door, and looked between Sam and the man quickly approaching behind them. “Wait, mister.” He begged.

“I know how to kill you.” Sam hissed.

Stewie offered his hands palms up in a placating manner, “Please. Okay, wait, wait. If we're overcharging you for the call waiting or something I...I can fix that. I am your friend!” He stampered. “Please. Please just don't kill me!” At that moment the manager was close enough to see them. “Don't kill me, please!” 

The manager who had meet with Carter and Meg hit Sam over the head hard. “Thank you Clark!” Stewie gushed, “Yeah! That's what happens when you mess with the phone company, dillweed!” He kicked at Sam in a decidedly happy motion.

Clark lifted the bat, “Forget about it.” He grinned, before bringing the bat down on Stewie’s head.

-/-

Meg led Dean and Adam out to the Impala. “Do you have any missed calls?” She asked carefully.

“No, why?” Dean asked.

“Well, you see… uhm, let’s just say some weird shit is going on in your sister's head, and Lucifer is up to something, dangerous. Gabriel went after the kids, but from what I can hear, in my head, he hasn’t located Sam and Carter is no longer playing sleeping beauty in the hotel room.” Meg snarled.

“Uhm, Meg…” Dean looked at her face. “Are you always this… ugly?”

Meg rolled her eyes. “The closer you two get to death, the more you can see things true…” Her voice trailed off, “Oh, shit, it's a crocotta.”

Adam’s eyes widened, “Dean that explains everything - they are monsters that lure you to your death, then they feed on you. Shit, that explains dad calling you, emailing me yesterday, and the creepy call Elliot got. We have to move, and now.” Adam was already climbing into the Impala.

-/-

When Sam came to a man was standing over him. His hands were bound behind his back, and his legs tied to the chair he was in. “You know, mimicking Dean's one thing. But my Dad. That's a hell of a trick.” Sam blinked, his eyes adjusting to the room he was in. 

Clark, the manager grinned at him, “Well once I made you all as hunters, it was easy. I found Dean's number, then your number, then your father's numbers, then all your brothers and sisters information just sort of poured out easily. Then emails, voicemails, everything. You see, people think that stuff just gets erased, but it doesn't. You'd be surprised how much of yourself is just floating out there, waiting to be plucked.” He chuckled as he wiped a knife against his pants leg. “You see while you are here, I’ve sent your brother off to kill a demon that doesn’t exist, the man he thinks is a demon, thinks Dean is the man who killed his daughter.”

Sam laughed, “Dean's not going to fall for this. He's not going to kill that guy.” Sam found himself hoping Adam had went with his brother.

Clark shrugged his shoulders, “Then the guy kills him. Either Way I eat.” Clark circled him one more time. “Technology. Makes life so much easier. Used to be I'd hide in the woods for days, weeks, whispering to people, trying to draw them out into the night. But they had community, they all looked out for each other, I'd be lucky to eat one or two souls a year. Now when I'm hungry, I simply make a phone call.” He paused, sneered down at Sam and continued on, “You're all so connected. But you've never been so alone.”

Clark opened his mouth, and it began to unhinge, Sam looked past him, locking eyes with his sister. But there was something wrong with Carter, her eyes were glowing blue, and her face was contorted in anger. He managed to wiggle his wrist free, and bolted up, slamming into Clark at the same moment his sister collided with the back of Clark.

Sam fell backwards at the force, and watched horrified, as Carter drew a knife from inside her jacket and plunged it into Clark’s spine, then ran it up his back, to the base of his skull. She dropped on top of him, his blood pooling around the three of them. 

“Carter.” Sam hissed, he rolled his sister over, to see burns on her collarbones, and her cheeks. Her eyes were open, blinking the blue fading quickly. She looked confused when she came to. 

“Sammy?” She whimpered. “What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Sam looked her over. “What do you remember?”

“Falling asleep in your car.” She muttered. Sam swallowed hard. “That was awhile ago, though wasn’t it?” He nodded as he helped her off the floor.

-/-

When Dean made it back to the hotel room with Meg and Adam, the kids were already tucked in, and Gabriel was long gone. Carter was fast asleep, Meg watching over her and Elliot. Adam tumbled into bed as Dean pushed a washcloth to his face. Dean looked Sam over, “I see they improved your face.”

Sam snickered but eyed Dean none the less, “Right back at ya.” The pair collapsed together at the table. 

Dean, after a long moment of silence, looked around the room, “So, crocotta, huh?”

“Yep.” For now, Sam had decided not to mention the moment with Carter, there was too much to worry about there.

“That would explain the flies.” Dean muttered. “Carter had to save your ass, huh?” 

Sam nodded, then looked over at her sleeping form, “Yeah it would. Hey, um...look I'm sorry it wasn't Dad.”

Dean huffed, “Nah, I gave you a hell of a time on this one.” He offered a low smile to Sam, then took a drink of cola.

“Ahh.” Sam nodded, grabbing the soda from Dean and taking a sip.

“You were right.” Dean sighed.

“Forget about it.” Sam offered, patting Dean’s arm in a soft brotherly fashion.

Dean offered him a light look, “I can't. I wanted to believe so badly that there was a way outta this. I mean I'm staring down the barrel at this thing. You know, Hell. For real, forever, and I just… Carter doesn’t deserve…” Dean looked around the room his voice a whisper. “If it would just take me, I would do that, but… when I tried that, the demon shot me down.”

Sam raised his eyebrow at Dean, “Yeah.”

“I'm scared, Sam.” Dean could feel the tears on his face, “I'm really scared. And she is too, she has to be.”

Sam felt his own tears, “I know.”

Dean frowned, “I guess I was willing to believe anything. You know, the last act of a desperate man. Carter even said there was no way it was dad, and Meg, but I just couldn’t…”

“There's nothing wrong with having hope, Dean.” Sam whispered back.

Dean snorted at that, his eyes landing on Ben and Lucas. “Hope doesn't get you jack squat. I can't expect Dad to show up with some miracle at the last minute. I can't expect anybody to, you know. I mean the only person that can get me out of this thing is me.”

“And me. And the kids. And Carter. And Gabriel. And Meg.” Sam said earnestly, “And Bobby.”

“And me?” Dean muttered. “And all of them.”

“What?” Sam arched an eyebrow confused. 

“Deep revelation, having a real moment here, that's what you come back with? And me? And the others, dude…” Dean shook his head. 

Sam raised his eyebrows, worried, “Uh...do you want a poem?”

Dean acted offended for a moment, “The moment's gone.”

“Shut up and go to sleep losers, some of us have been through a literal existential crisis here lately.” Carter mumbled. At that Meg crawled in bed behind Carter, and the older boys shared a look, before laughing.


	19. Time In A Bottle; Dust In The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 3  
> Episode 15  
> "Time Is On My Side"

Watch the sun set, and the stars rise was on the list of things both elder Winchester’s wanted to do. The fact that they decided to do that sitting on top of Bobby’s cabin’s roof, shouldn’t have surprised anyone. Dean laid against the shingles, with Carter’s head on his shoulder. “Dean.” She whispered into the night air. “We don’t have long.”

“Yeah, I know.” Dean kissed her forehead, a sorrowful howl in the distance made them both jump. “Know what I caught Lucas reading about?”

“Probably the same thing Bobby was lecturing the kids on?” She asked, sheepishly, “Hellhounds.”

“They kill those whose contracts are up.” Dean muttered, holding tighter to her, as another howl broke the night sky. “Those aren’t for us, not yet, but soon.”

“I pity the poor bastard that those are killing.” Carter sighed, sitting up. “Dean, when it happens…”

“I know.” He felt the tears on his eyes again, he pulled her back down to his arms, and let the tears full. Her own eyes were wet, and she couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her spine. Death was coming, and it was coming soon, sooner than either of them had ever dreamed of. They had planned, early on, when their father was still alive, to get out of the life once the demon that killed their mom was dead, or when John was dead. But it just hadn’t worked out that way.

-/-

Several hundred miles away, two doctors stood outside a hospital talking to one another. The first one to speak looks equal parts excited and tired, “Up for a drink?”

The second one chuckled, “No, I can't. I got to be up at the crack of dawn. Duty calls.” He shrugged. 

“Boob job?” The first one asked expectantly. 

The second one rolled his eyes, “I wish. Nah, some crabby old broad wants the works. I need a forklift to get it all back up.”

“All that work to have what? 15 minutes off her faces?” The first one sighed. 

The second one chucked, “Staying young is a brutal business.” With that they departed, the second of the doctors walked to his car, before he could reach the handle to the door, someone grabbed him from behind, and he was roughly tossed into the trunk. “Hey! Help! Let me out of here! Help!” He pounded on the trunk, kicking and screaming.

-/-

“So, they are on the roof?” Sam asked looking around the living room.

“Yeah, reckon all the discussion of hellhounds ran them off.” Ben muttered. “We just wanted to know how they were going to die.”

“Well, serves them right.” Bobby gruffed from behind his desk. “You lot need to know what to expect, and they can’t go on living like they are going to die peacefully. The whole side note to the demon deal is that your soul is taken in the most forceful and horrible of manners.”

“Exactly what is going to happen to them?” Sam found himself asking.

Adam looked weary and sick, “They are going to be attacked, mauled to death by hellhounds.”

Sam regretted asking, but Elliot continued. “Not just to death, their insides will be shredded, leaving no organs behind, and their hearts devoured by the monsters who then in turn haul their souls to the pit.” Sam felt like hurling.

-/-

The second doctor from early in the evening, now freed from the trunk, stumbled into the very hospital he worked at. An older nurse, who looked bored with her nighttime duties stepped forward, “Sir?”

The doctor stumbled, his hands clutching his midsection, “Please.” He begged. 

The nurse raised an eyebrow, then stepped forward, “It's okay, sir. Let me see what happened. Don't you worry. There's nothing I haven't seen.” Her hands moving to unclasp his hands at the midsection.

The doctor whimpered, “No, no, no…”

“Let me see…” She implored, again, this time she pulled the doctor's hands open, the doctor had been clutching his midsection, as his hand moved away, his organs fell to the floor.

-/-

A male demon was strapped to the wooden chair, as holy water was thrown at him. The moment the holy water connected with his flesh, he let out powerful screams, his body thrashing, and his skin burning. “You ready to talk?” Dean snarled, low.

“I don't know. I don't know anything!” The monster screamed, continuing to thrash. Not far away Carter was sitting on a workbench, Elliot beside her. Both Adam and Ben were reading a book, Lucas was standing next to Sam, both had a book in hands, and Bobby was sitting on the steps to his basement. 

“Oh, you hear that, Sam? He doesn't know anything.” Dean called over his shoulder. The pair had caught the demon and brought it back to Bobby’s cabin earlier in the morning, before the howls of the hellhounds had broke the silence of the night. With the veil between worlds becoming weaker for both Dean and Carter they could see demons more clearly. 

Sam smirked, “Yeah, I heard.” At that moment both Gabriel and Meg materialized next to Carter. Meg whispered something in her ear, and Gabriel winked at Sam. 

“I'm telling you the truth.” The demon panted as its eyes lingered on Meg. 

Dean put on a show, looking apologetic, “Oh, you are? My god, then I owe you an apology. Allow me to make it up to you.” With that Dean poured holy water down the demon's mouth as Ben forced it open. “I'm gonna ask you one last time...Who holds my contract?!”

The demon let his head fall forward, and for a moment he was silent, when he looked up again, his eyes were black orbs, and he had a smirk on his lips. Meg shifted on her feet. “Your mother. Yeah, she, uh, showed it to me right before I bent her over.” The demon snarled. 

Carter hopped off her bench and stalked forward, blade twisting in her hands, she leaned close to the demons ear and whispered in her sweetest voice, “I want a name. Or else…”

“Or what? You're gonna squirt your holy water in both ends? Please. Bitch, that's like a flea bite compared to what's coming to me if I tell you jack. Do what you want. The only thing I'm scared of is the demon holding your ticket.” The demon hissed back at her, eyes still gleaming black.

Dean glared at the demon, then locked eyes with Lucas, he nodded, and both Sam and Lucas began reciting an exorcism. As the demon began to shake, his whole body contorting, and screaming, Dean leaned forward, “How does that feel? Does that feel good?”

“Go ahead. Send me back to hell... 'Cause when you get there, I'll be waiting for you...with a few pals who are dying for a nice little meet and greet with Dean Winchester.” He hissed, “And more than one are simply _dying_ to fuck Carter Winchester.” 

“Should I?” Lucas asked, softly, Sam had stopped reciting when the demon mentioned hell. 

Dean nodded, “Send him someplace he can't hurt anyone else.”

Sam and Lucas shared a look, then continued the exorcism. It was not missed on Bobby how Carter had inched toward Meg, locking her arms around Meg’s middle, and holding her tight, Carter was whispering in her ears, even as the demon was sent back to the darkest pits of hell. 

-/-

Sam was talking on the phone when Dean and Ben made it back inside, “You ran the prints twice? Are you sure? Okay. Yeah, just chalk it up to lab error. Don't I know it. Okay. Thanks. Yeah, I'll tell the lieutenant.” Sam hung up on that one. 

“Bury the body?” Sam asked, looking between the two of them.

Dean nodded, as Ben spoke. “Yeah. Looks like these demons ride 'em hard just for kicks.” He opened the cooler and grabbed a beer for Dean, and one for himself. “What was the phone call about?”

“Where are Carter? Lucas? Elliott?” Dean asked as he looked around the room.

“Carter took the kids into town.” Adam offered. “She and Bobby needed to pick up some supplies.”

Sam looked between them, “Remember that thing in the paper yesterday?” 

"Stripper suffocates dude with thighs" Dean asked carefully. 

“The other thing.” Sam muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Right, the guy that walks into the E.R. and kneels over dead. His stomach ripped out?” Ben asked.

Adam snorted, “His liver, actually. Anyways, I just found out something pretty damn interesting.”

“What?” Dean quirked an eyebrow.

“The dead body covered in bloody fingerprints, not the victim's.” Sam offered. 

“Okay, great. My man Dave Caruso will be stoked to hear it.” Dean snorted. 

Adam rolled his eyes, “Those fingerprints match a guy who died in 1981.”

“Really. So, what are we talking? Uh, walking dead? Walking, killing dead?” Ben asked, “Like that show?”

Sam quirked his own eyebrow at that, “Maybe.”

“Zombies do like the other other white meat. Huh. Speaking of, what do you care about zombies?” Dean asked, looking around at his brothers. 

Adam cocked his head to the side, “What do you mean?”

“Well, you've been on soul-saving detail for months now. And we're three weeks out, and all of a sudden, you're interested in some hot zombie action?” Dean asked, propping his feet up. 

Sam shrugged, “Hey, man, you're the one who's been all gung ho to hunt. I just thought I'd be doing you a favor.” At that Adam handed him a beer, and opened his own. 

Dean raised his hands in protest, “Hey, no, no, no, no, no. I didn't say I didn't want to do it, okay. I mean obviously I want to hunt some zombies. Carter is going to be into that too, by the way.”

“Okay, fine, whatever.” Sam rolled his eyes. 

-/-

Dean and Sam were sent to the coroner's lab by Carter. Who had a grocery list half a mile long, on her arm, things they needed for the road. “Yeah, the rest of the body was intact. The liver was the only organ missing.”

Dean paused, cocked his head to the side, “Now, where the liver was ripped out, did you happen to notice any...ah...teeth marks?”

The coroner raised his eyebrow. “Can I see your badges?”

Sam gave Dean a rather irritated look, “Of course, sure.” With that he drew his badge out, the same time as Dean did.

“Fine. So you're cops and morons.” The coroner huffed, looking mildly amused. 

Dean snorted, “Excuse me? No, no. We're very smart.”

“The liver was not ripped out. It was removed. Surgically. By someone who knew their way around a scalpel. Didn't you read my report?” The coroner explained. 

“Of course we did. Oh, it was riveting. It was a real page-turner, just delightful.” Dean growled back, looking irritated. 

“You done?” The coroner muttered. 

Dean huffed, “I think so.”

“Please go away.” The coroner frowned, “Just… go.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “Okay.” Beside him Sam nodded, “Sure.”

-/-

In the hallway Sam drew his phone out and called Carter. He explained everything the Coroner had went over, then smiled at Dean.

“What?” Dean barked. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Nothing. So, that kind of punches a hole in our zombie theory, huh, that scalpel thing?”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, “...zombie with skills, "Dr. Quinn, medicine zombie"?”

Carter’s voice wavered across the phone, “Maybe we're on the wrong track, Dean, looking for hacked-up corpses.”

“What should we be looking for?” Dean demanded. 

Sam apparently caught her train of thought, his face lit up, “Survivors. This isn't zombie lunch. This is organ theft!”

-/-

Carter and Meg connected the dots, and found the first alive victim. The man didn’t look enthused when both girls tumbled into his room, “I told the cops all of this yesterday. I don't want to talk about it anymore.”

Carter gave him a soft smile, of the apoligetic nature, “It's just a couple of questions, sir.”

“Hey, man. I just got my kidney stolen. I'm tired.” The man did look tired, his eyes sunken and the too blue hospital gown making his flesh look more grey than normal. 

Meg leveled the man with an exasperated glare, “We'll be out of here quick. Don't you want to get the guy?”

Obviously not one for subtle interactions the man retorted, “Will it get me back my kidney?”

Meg growled, honest to go growled under her breath. Carter shrugged it off, after giving Meg a glare, and asked. “So what's the last thing you remember?”

He sighed, Feeding my meter. I got jumped from behind...and then I wake up strapped to a table. And then the worst pain you could possibly imagine, only worse. And then I black out again. Thank God. And then I wake up screaming in some no-tell motel in a bathtub full of ice.” 

“Do you remember anything about the surgery – you know, what the guy looked like, any details about the room?” Meg itched forward, hand on a pencil pad of paper in hand, ready to write anything useful the dude might have to say. 

“Let me think about that. Yeah...one thing is coming back to me.” He paused, making both raise an eyebrow, “You know what I remember? Getting my kidney cut out of my body!”

“Thank you for your time.” Carter grabbed Meg’s shoulder and made to move her out of the room.

“What did you say you're names were again?” HE grumbled, clearly intent on remembering them before the morphine kicked in.

“Agent’s Watkins and Holmes.” Meg snorted back, as they rounded the corner, “I hate humans, he deserved to lose his damn kidney. Guy was a fucking prick.”

“Meg.” Carter chastised, but snorted with her own little giggles as they made their way to the elevator.

-/-

The motel room was crowded on a good day, but the smell of fast food and all their family together, was something that brought Dean a special kind of happiness. Even Gabriel had joined them, in fact he had brought the food, and had given both of the hell-bound Winchesters sad looks that neither were ready to label.

Adam and Sam were both camped out at the table with their laptops in front of them. Ben and Carter were on one bed with Meg, who was avidly telling Ben about her life on earth - before being a demon. Gabriel had both Elliot and Lucas on the other bed, the trio watching Scooby Doo. 

“So, I got a theory.” Sam offered the room at large. 

Adam looked up from his research, “Yeah?”

“Yeah, I talked to Mr. Giggle's doctor. Turns out his incisions were sewn up with silk.” Sam explained, “After these two bothered him, they also got the toxicology reports back, he had a high concentration of bromide and opium in his blood.”

“That's weird.” Dean offered around a bite of burger, he had been pacing the room, but now was in a chair between Sam and Adam, Sam turned the computer for Dean to see what he was looking at. 

“Yeah, nowadays it is, but silk used to be the suture of choice back in the early 19th century. It was really problematic. Patients would get massive infections. The death rate was insane.” Gabriel offered, “I remember them using silk a lot, humans thought it was great.”

“And opium was used pretty heavily back then.” Meg had a faraway but pleasant look on her face.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Good times.”

“Right, so doctors, they had to do whatever they could to keep infections from spreading. One way was maggots.” Sam looked extremely pleased with himself. 

Carter launched fries at him, “Dude, I'm eating.”

Sam balked, Adam continued on for him, “It actually kind of worked because maggots, they eat bad tissue, and they leave good tissue. And get this. When they found our guy, his body cavity was stuffed full of maggots.”

Dean groaned, “Dude, I'm eating! Alright, let me get this straight. So, people are getting ganked, right?”

“Yeah.” Ben echoed from across the room. 

“A little "antiques roadshow" surgery, some organ theft. But why is this all sounding familiar?” Dean looked pointedly at Carter who jolted and grabbed at the Hunter's Journal. 

“Fuck! Because you heard it before. When you were a kid... from Dad. Doc Benton...real-life doctor, lived in New Hampshire, brilliant and obsessed with alchemy, especially how to live forever. So, in 1816, Doc abandons his practice and…” 

Dean’s face showed clarity as did Sam’s, “Right, yeah, nobody hears from him for like 20 years, and all of sudden, people start showing up dead.”

Sam nodded along, “Dead or – or missing an organ or the hand or some other kind of part.”

Carter continued then, “Cause whatever he was doing was actually working. He just kept on ticking. Parts would wear out, he'd replace them. But I thought Dad hunted him down and took his heart out.”

Sam shrugged, “Yeah, I guess the Doc must have plugged in a new one.”

Dean muttered, “Can’t anyone stay dead when dad kills them… All right, where's he doing the deed?” He looked between Sam and Adam.

Adam looked over the information, “According to this, Benton's picky about where he sets up his lab. He likes dense forest with access to a river or stream or some kind of freshwater.”

Dean bit into his burger, chewing around it as he spoke. “Why?”

Carter gave Sam a look then, like she knew her brother too well. “Because that's where he likes to dump the bile and intestines and fecal matter.” Dean looked at his burger in disdain, everyone else had stopped eating, and were regarding Sam with a look of pure hatred. “Lost your appetite yet?”

Dean leveled Sam a glare, then looked back at this burger, to Carter, then back to his burger, “Oh baby, I can't stay mad at you.” Dean took a vicious bite of his burger then looked at Sam, chewing obnoxiously. 

-/-

Meg tacked the map up over the headboard of the bed closest to the bathroom. “So these are all the cabins. Most of them have been abandoned for years.” She explained.

“We got another body.” ADam muttered, “This time, it was the heart.”

“Well, that’s a bitch.” Carter muttered. 

Dean looked over the circles, “So what the hell are we waiting for?” Bedore anyone could answer, the phone rang, making everyone jolt. Dean answered it, glaring down for a moment, “Bobby.” Dean instantly put him on speaker phone. 

“Hey. Think I finally got a bead on Bela.” Bobby sounded slightly out of breath, but all together ok.

Dean hummed, looking around the room, “I'm listening.”

Bobby sighed, “Rufus Turner.”

“Who's that? Like a Cleveland steamer?” Dean asked. 

“He's a hunter, or he used to be.” Bobby responded. “Carter knows him.”

“I knew him.” Carter declared. “Haven’t done much with him in a while.” 

“And now?” Dean recalled the name now that it was mentioned, he was the huter that had been teaching Jo, and had been on more than one hunt with his father and with Carter over the years, Dean didn’t have a strong relationship with him. 

Bobby sighed, “Hermit mostly. Does a little selling on the side. Anyway. I put the word out on Bela months ago. He just called. Said a woman got in touch, wanted to buy some things.”

Dean frowned, “And he thinks it's Bela?”

Bobby hummed his answer, the sound of the garage door closing behind him, “British accent, went by the name Mina Chandler.”

“She's used that before. Well, it's kind of a sloppy move, isn't it? Getting in contact with one of your old friends.” Carter grumbled. 

Bobby snorted at that, “Friend? Haven't laid eyes on him in months, the whole time he worked with Carter or Jo I didn’t actually see him. He's not the Christmas card type. I doubt she knows I know him. Canaan, Vermont.”

“Thanks, Bobby. We're on our way.” Dean hummed, but Bobby said something before he could hang up. 

“One other thing. Take a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue.” Before Dean could offer his agreement, the line went dead. 

“Come on. We're going after Bela.” He pointed at Elliot and Lucas. “You four stay here and take care of this.” 

Carter nodded, her face pinched. “That’s fine by me, but Meg goes with you.”

“I do what!” Meg snapped, her face irritated.

“You heard me.” Carter bit back. “I have a fucking angel on my side.” She pointed at Gabriel, “A little family bonding between you and Dean prior to hell isn’t going to hrut anyone.”

Sam looked like he wanted to disagree with the plan. “Dean, there's no way she still has the Colt! That was months ago! She probably sold it the second she got it.” 

“Well, then I'll kill her. Win-win.” Dean grnned. 

Sam sighed, “Just hurry back.”

“Why?” Dean asked.

“Dean, this, this here. Now. This is what's gonna save you.” Adam sighed. 

Dean rolled his eyes, “What? Chasing some Frankenstein?”

Sam swallowed hard, “Chasing immortality. Look, Benton can't die. We find out how he did it, we can do it to you. You have to die before you go to hell, right? So, if you can never die, then…”

Carter snarled, “Wait, wait, wait. Wait a second. Did you know that this was Doc Benton from the jump?”

“No.” Sam faltered.

“We were hoping.” Adam growled.

“So you lied to us?” Carter nearly screamed.

“I didn't wanna say anything until I was sure, Tatertot. All I'm trying to do is find an answer here. Dean, please?”

Dean shot him a glare. “No. What you're trying to do is chase Slicy McHackey here. And to kill him? No. You wanna buy him a freaking beer. You wanna study him.” He jabbed Sam hard in the chest.

Sam looked small for a moment, like the kid he had been all those years ago when Carter held the door open for him, when he war running, going to Stanford the first time. Carter wanted to hold him, but her steady hands on Dean’s shoulders made her stop. “I was just trying to help.” Sam whispered, his voice sounding more gutted than it should have. 

“If we welch on the deal, you and El die.” Carter muttered. “Living forever is cheating.”

Adam shrugged his feat next to Sam. “We thought we could all take the magic pill.”

“And all go down the rabbit hole.” Ben responded next to Adam, linking his hand in his older brothers.

“No. It's just like Bobby's been saying. We kill the demon who owns the contract and this whole damn thing wipes clean. That's our best shot.” Dean growled. 

“Look, splitting up works.” Carter said suddenly, pushing between Dean and Sam. “It’s a way to chase both leads, and take out the good doctor too.”

-/-

**CANAAN, VERMONT.**

Meg stood against the side of the Impala, her own weapon of choice in hand, and watched after Dean. “I can’t come, Dean-o. It’s too heavily guarded against my kind.” Her eyes flashed black for a moment.

“Right, well, if anything freaky comes along, honk the horn would you.” Dean muttered, as Elliot skidded up beside him, leaving the passenger door wide open. Lucas joined her a beat later, only after Meg had rubbed his hair in passing. 

“Sure thing, boss.” Meg looked at him again, something dark in her gaze, and he swallowed. She looked less human these days, and he was pretty sure he saw Gabe’s wings flutter, both things he pushed to the back of his mind. 

Dean wondered for a moment if he should have sent Carter to Rufus, they had a relationship. Then again, he had the problem with Bela. He walked up the tall concrete steps with both Elliot and Lucas trailing him. He read the hand painted sign on the door. "No solicitors, that means you! No asking for donations. No selling ANYTHING!" Dean rang the buzzer, then banged on the door. Elliot tugged on his shirt sleeve then pointed upward to a security camera, which moved to follow his movements. 

“What?” Rufus demanded. 

 

“Hi, uh, Rufus?” Dean tried, clearly unimpressed. 

“Yeah, even if I am, the question is still the same, what?” He demanded. 

Dean looked between Lucas and Elliot, the pair shrugged their shoulders. “Uh, I'm Dean Winchester. I'm Carter’s older brother, and a friend of Bobby Singers?”

“So?”

Lucas raised up on his tiptoes to talk into the speaker. “You called him this morning.”

“So?”

Elliot smiled up at the camera, “Uhm, you called Bobby about a British chick who made contact with you?” She looked adorable, and Dean probably would have melted if he were on the other side of those big eyes.

“And so?”

“You know where she is?” Dean inquired, pausing to scoop Elliot up, and hook a hand around Lucas’s shoulder.

“Yeah.”

Elliot beamed up at the camera again, “Great. Could you tell us where we could find her?”

“No.”

Dean looked down at Lucas, “Of course not.” He mouthed, then he looked up again, “Hey, listen Rufus, my man…”

The door wrenched open, to reveal Rufus just as CArter had described him. “Look, let me point something out to you. You are knocking at my door, so don't "Look, man" me. I'm not your man.”

Dean swallowed, “I'm sorry, sir.”

“All right, let me tell you a little story. See, once upon a time, Bobby called me, asked me to call him if I got a whiff of this Bela Talbot. I got a whiff. I called. The end.” Rufus took a healthy bite of cereal.

Dean sighed, “Okay, yeah, if you could just tell me where she is, I mean, that would be great.”

Rufus rolled his shoulders, “You're sister is much more persuasive. Dean Winchester, right? So this must be little Elliot and little Lucas.”

“Yeah.” The three answered at once. Dean sort of wished even harder her would have sent Carter after this errand.

“Dean, do I look like I'm here to help you?” Rufus glared at him. 

“I'm gonna say no?” Dean asked, slightly confused by the question. 

Rufus hummed thoughtfully, “Then get the hell of my property.”

Dean looked between Elliot and Lucas, settling Elliot back onto her feet then giving Rufus one last appraising look. “All right, yeah, fair enough. I got one more question for you, though. See, I got this, uh, this bottle of scotch, and... uh, is this considered good?” Rufus eyed the bottle, then looked at Dean, before smiling. 

“Fine, come in, I got cartoons on the tube.” Rufus waved them in. “Don’t touch anything that looks hunter reatled.” 

Once DEan settled both Elliot and Lucas in front of Scooby Doo, a random movie with Sonny and Cher, he joined Rufus in the kitchen, the man already had set up two glasses, and was pouring a generous three fingers apiece, for a while they didn’t talk until the bottle itself was almost empty. “Bottoms up.” Dean toasted, their glasses hitting, as they both downed it. 

“You know, I don't even bother drinking unless it's this stuff. Nectar of the Gods, I'm telling you.” Rufus grinned thoughtfully at the proffered bottle. 

Dean nodded, “Yeah, it's a nice change, you know. Most of my whiskey comes from a plastic jug.” Dean chuckled, and Rufus openly laughed at that. “So, Bela was here because…”

“She wanted to buy a couple of things, which is gonna take me some time to round up.” Rufus answered vaguely.

“Where is she now?” Rufus gave him a calculated look. 

“Can I ask you something?” For a second Rufus doesn’t meet his eyes, then he does, careful.

“Sure.”

Rufus was watching him again, calculating - unsure about him, Dean wondered what Meg was doing by the car, Rufus’s yard had been too warded to allow her inside. “You got three weeks left. Why are you wasting your time chasing after that skinny, stuck-up English girl? Better yet, why are you spending time with a demon chasing the English girl?”

Dean froze, he eyed Rufus suspiciously. “How do you know about that?”

Rufus tilted forward, as dogs parked in the distance. “Because I know things. I know a lot of things about a lot of people.”

Dean regarded him with narrowed eyes, “Is that so?”

“I know ain't no peashooter gonna save you.”

Dean almost didn’t take the bait. ”What makes you so sure?”

Rufus took a long drink, then responded. “Cause that's the job, kid. Even if you manage to scrape out of this one, there's just gonna be something else down the road. Folks like us...there ain't no happy ending. We all got it coming.”

“Well, ain't you a bucket of sunshine?” Dean growled, tilting his head enough to listen to Lucas laugh at something on the television and Elliot giggle softly. 

Rufus tracked the movement. “I'm what you've got to look forward to if you survive.” A dark smirk lit up his face, and he raised his glass, “But you won’t.” 

-/-

Ben and Adam weren’t sidelined, but it damn well felt like it. “You two stay here at the car, with Gabriel. When we need you, Gabe will know, and you’ll zap to us, right?” They nodded. 

Sam looked at them both, as Gabriel helped them climb into the back of the truck bed, a truck they had lifted that morning, and would probably be reported stolen at some point in the near future. “Thank you.” He looked at Gabriel for a long moment.

“No problem, Samsquash. Alright, Ben, Adam and I are back up. You two go be the A-Team.”

Carter peered down at the map, then looked at Sam. “Daylight is wasting.” Sam nodded, and the pair took off into the wilderness. 

-/-

“So, Bela…” Dean asked, as Elliot skidded into the kitchen, with Lucas, the movie over. 

Rufus looked at he kids like he didn’t know they were there previously. “Hotel Canaan. Room 39. But watch your back.”

“I think Meg and I can handle Bela.” Dean muttered, not amused by the man anymore. 

Rufus didn’t look impressed, “Oh, don't be so sure about that. There are things that you don't know about her.”

 

“Oh, and you do? Right. Because you know things.” Lucas muttered from his position to Dean’s left, Dean eyed the kid for a moment, he was starting to sound a lot like he had when he was younger, and Elliot was nothing if not a miniature Carter.

“Yep.” Rufus popped the P, and gave him a smirk.

“And let me guess...you lift her fingerprint?” Elliot asked, expectant.

“Yep”

“And that got you jack.” Dean muttered. 

“Yep. She burnt them off. Probably years ago.” Rufus chuckled. 

“Yeah, so you're right where we are.” Lucas declared. 

“Nope.” Dean cast him a funny look. “You do her ear?”

“Sorry?” Dean looked confused. 

Rufus repeated the question, “You do her ear?”

Dean rolled his shoulders, “Hey, man, I'll try anything once, but I don't know. That sounds uncomfortable.”

Rufus took a moment to look smug, “Ears are as unique to humans as fingerprints.”

Dean inched forward, “No kidding.”

Rufus stood, and grabbed some files from his table, “Of course, that don't fly in the courts over here, but in England, they're all over it. A friend of a friend...of a friend faxed me 10 pages of confidential files within a day. All I had to send him was one clean shot off the security camera.”

“Right. One clean shot of her ear.” Elliott rolled her eyes. 

“The so-called Bela Talbot.” He dropped the files hard on the table.

-/-

Nine cabins in and Carter was tired, her boots soaked and her body drenched in sweat, Sam was imialary weary the last cabin on their list for tonight, however was proving to be a bit more insightful. Upon entry Carter pocketed a journal, while Sam found the entrance to the cellar. 

In their line of work, both were used to seeing dead bodies, the one prone on the operating table was no different than the last one, except he was mildly warm still, while Sam looked around, Carter moved to find a dark crevice. She tugged on her link to Gabriel. 

Sam found a woman, her body strapped down, and maggots on the open wound to her arm. “Shh! Shh! Shh! It's okay. I'm here to help you. I'm here to help you. I'm gonna help you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” Sam grabbed a cloth and wrapped her arm fast, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

The floorboards upstairs began to creak. “Go.” Carter mouthed at Sam, who grabbed the woman and started to climb out the window. Sam got her to the truck, and started it, just as Doc Benton slammed into the window, Carter slammed into Benton’s body, and both the kids were suddenly in the bed of the truck, Gabriel not far from them. Sam watched Gabriel snap his fingers, then the truck landed on pavement outside the hotel. Sam blinked and screamed, “CARTER!”

-/-

Bela slipped into the hotel room, her eyes landing on both Lucas and Elliot as they were camped out on her bed. DEan pushed her back against the door, he laid his arm across her throat and pointed his gun at her face, inches from her nose. “Where's the Colt?”

“Dean.” Bela acknowledged him. “Lucas, Elliot, the gang split up?”

Dean snarled, “No extra words.”

“It's long gone, across the world by now.” Bela muttered. 

Dean hissed, “You're lying.” He grabbed her hand and looked her over. He grabbed her bag from her hand to look in it, then used the point of his gun to snap on the room’s lights, then pointed it at her again. “Don’t move.” 

“She doesn’t have it.” Meg muttered. “She hasn’t had it in a while.”

Dean stalked up to her, slamming her into the wall again, “Are you going to kill me.”

Dean hummed, “Oh, yeah.”

Bela shook her head now, “You're not the cold-blooded type.”

Dean didn’t pause, “You mean like you? That's true. See, I couldn't imagine killing my parents.”

A tortured look moved over Bela's face then, “I don't know what you're talking…”

“Yes, you do. You were, what, 14? Folks died in some shady car accident. Police suspected a slashed brake line, but it was all too crispy to tell. Cut to little Bela...Oh, I'm sorry, Abby...inheriting millions.” Dean snapped. Meg behind him made a strange noise, but moved to hover over both kids.

Bela snorted, “How did you even…”

DEan shrugged, “Doesn’t matter”

“They were lovely people. And I killed them. And I got rich. I can't be bothered to give a damn. Just like I don't care what happens to you.” Bela snarled. Dean shoved her against the door, his arm forced against her throat again, a strand of woven herbs dislodged from the ledge and Dean just happened to notice it. 

“You're not worth it.” Dean snarled, before he tore away from her. 

-/-

“So, I found him.” Sam muttered into the phone. 

“You okay? Was he there?” Dean demanded, as he drove. 

“He has Carter.” Sam whispered. 

“So we have no colt, and no chance of welching on the deal, and our sister is currently in the hands of Doc Benton?”

-/-

Carter had been the long distance track champion for many years, no matter what school they went to, no matter the town, she was a born runner. Running through unfamiliar woods - not idea, running through unfamiliar woods with a damn monster chasing you who wanted to Frankenstein pieces of you? Also not idea, she wove left, and hit water, her body chilled instantly by the cold kiss of the liquid, before a hand caught the back of her neck. “Shit.” She hissed, as she felt something stab her, a needle prick, then darkness.

Doc Benton had a stitched up face, and a blind eye. “You can relax. It's all gonna be okay. Ain't nothing gonna happen here that you got to worry about, Carter. Your chances of coming out of this procedure alive? Very, very high. “

Her eyes were taped open, and her head secured to the table, “How do you know my name?”

Doc Benton hummed, “Oh...I know. You think I'm some kind of monster, don't you? Well, I got to tell you, I have never done one thing that I did not have to do. This whole eternal-life thing is very high-maintenance. If something goes bad, like my eyes here...you got to replace them. And sometimes things get damaged, like when your father cut out my heart. Now, that...That was very inconvenient. So, I'm sure that you can understand all the joy I felt when I read all about myself here in his journal. Kind of makes this whole thing just feel like some kind of family reunion, don't it? Well, I guess it's about time that we get this thing started.”

As he brought his scoop up to her face, shots rang out. Benton turned to see both Sam and Dean with gun raised as Ben and Meg rushed to her side. Across the way, she could hear Lucas and Adam helping another person, and in the distance Elliot and Gabriel talking quietly. 

“Shoot all you want.” The doctor grinned. Doc Benton inched closer to Dean, who shot him twice, as Sam moved forward, plunging the knife into Benton’s chest, just as the doctor’s scoop slammed into Sam’s upper arm. 

“A knife? What part of immortality do you not understand? Pity about the heart, though. It was a brand-new one.” Benton hissed, looking between the brothers. 

Dean smirked. “Good. It should be pumping nice and strong…” Dean paused to show him a bottle of chloroform. “Sending this stuff throughout your whole body. See, I picked up your little bottle upstairs and dipped the knife in it.” The Doc looked shocked for a moment, then collapsed. 

Carter stood over him when he woke. Dean beside her. “We might have to cut him up into little bits. You know, this immortality thing is a bitch.” Carter ran a knife blade down his side. 

“I can read the formula for you. You know...immortality...Forever young, never die.” Benton offered quickly, eyes moving to look at Dean, then Carter. 

Sam jerked his head, and Dean and CArter moved to follow him. “I mean, we're talking hell in three weeks. Or needing a new pancreas in like half a century.” Carter folded her arms over her chest, and sighed. 

Dean eyed Sam then snorted, “Yeah, well, you can't exactly get those at a Kwik-E-Mart.”

“It's not perfect, but it buys us more time to think of something better. We just need time, Dean. I mean, please, just...just think about it.” Sam tried. “Ben, Elliot, Lucas need you. Adam needs you. I need you.”

“No.” Carter growled. 

Even Dean looked confused for a moment. “Don’t you want to live?” Sam asked. 

Meg materialized then, “What he is isn't living.” She handed Carter the journal that Benton had been using for his work, she had apparently been able to find it hidden in the woods or in the ustpars, Carter tucked it against her side. 

“Look, this is simple.” Dean started, nodding at Carter.

“Simple?” Sam echoed. 

“To me it is, okay. Black or white; human, not human.” He doubled back towards the Doc. ”See, what the Doc is is a freakin' monster. I can't do it. I would rather go to hell.”

“I agree with Dean.” Carter covered a rag in chloroform as the Doc started protesting, and shoved it over his mouth. “LEt’s get rid of him and get out of here.”

The dug a grave, a decently deep one, sending Meg back to the hotel to let Gabriel know what they had decided. Wayward angel or not, he wasn’t sure he could agree or stomach Dean and Carter manipulating the monsters form of immortality. 

Carter, Dean, and Sam dug until the early morning hours, as twilight started to rise, then worked together pushing the fridge wrapped in chains into the hole. “Enjoy forever in there, Doc.” He muttered as they all started to cover the hole. 

-/-

Bela Talbot was a desperate woman, and tracking Dean Winchester shouldn’t have been a high priority, her days were ticking slowly into nothing and she was running out of time. Demons can be so petty. She found the motel that she was sure the Winchesters would have stayed at. She let herself in, easily enough, and locked the door behind her, she pulled the gun from her jacket, and puts two bullets into each of the sleeping forms on the bed, when she pulled the covers back to her dismay pillows and blow up dolls were everywhere. 

“Son of a bitch.” She hissed as her phone started ringing, she answered it immediately.

“Hiya, Bela. Here's a fun fact you may not know. I felt your hand in my pocket, when you swiped that motel receipt.” Dean offered.

“You don't understand.” Bela tried. 

Dean snorted, and Bela was able to hear Carter laughing, “Oh, I'm pretty sure I understand perfectly. See, I noticed something interesting in your hotel room. Something tucked above the door. An herb. Devil's shoestring? There's only one use for that. Holding hellhounds at bay. So you know what I did, I went back and I took another look at your folks' obit. Turns out they died ten years ago today. You didn't kill them. A demon did your dirty work. You made a deal, didn't you, Bela. And it's come due.”

“Is that why you stole the Colt, huh? Try to wiggle out of your deal, our gun for your soul?” Carter hissed, as she came closer to the phone. 

“Yes.” Bela’s voice broke. 

Dean sighed, “But stealing the Colt wasn't quite enough, I'm guessing.”

Bela grunted, “They changed the deal. They wanted me to kill Sam.” 

Dean growled into teh phone, “Really! Wow, demons untrustworthy. Shocker. That's, uh, kind of a tight deadline too – what time is it? Well, look at that, almost midnight.”

Bela broke then, crying, as she dropped into the bed, ”Dean, listen, I need help.”

“Sweetheart, we are weeks past help.” Carter offered, Sam added, “Damn, Bela.”

Bela felt the tears on her face, “I know I don’t deserve it.”

Dean’s anger rose and turned into something akin to pity, “You know what, you're right, you don't. But you know what the bitch of the bunch is? If you would have just come to us sooner and asked for help we probably could have taken the Colt and saved you.”

Bela grumbled. “I know, and saved yourself. I know about your deal, Dean.”

“And who told you that?” Carter hissed. 

Bela shivered, “The Demon that holds it. She holds mine too. She said she holds every deal.”

“She?” Dean demanded.

“Her name is Lilith.” Bela responded, honest.

“Lilith? Why should I believe you?” Dean growled. 

“You shouldn't’t.” Bela admitted. “But it’s the truth.”

Dean shrugged his shoulder, “This can't help you, Bela, not now. Why you telling me this?”

Bela broke, then eyes burning tears, “Because just maybe you can kill the bitch.”

“We’ll see you in hell.” Carter snapped, and Dean hung up.


	20. On A Steele Horse I Ride; Wanted Dead Or Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Dean and Carter go to Hell.  
> Sorry, lovlies, this literally broke my heart.
> 
> <3 Thanks to those who have been here for it all!
> 
> Season Four is ready to roll.

For a week they bounced around, doing nothing serious, mostly just looking at the sights, and taking in America. Dean stopped worrying about Hell, kind of. Carter on the other hand, moved them back to Bobby’s, and they spent all their free time reading lore. Dean caught Carter dancing in the kitchen with Bobby, while making famous Mary Campbell recipes alongside Karen Singer’s. They all spent as much time together as they could. 

When the nightmares started, Dean climbed into Carter’s bed, and the pair curled around each other. The dreams were predominantly the pair running through the woods, chased by dogs, large hellhounds, bent on eating them. Dean breathed in deeply, jolting awake, and pushing Carter almost out of the bed as he did so. They had fallen asleep reading in bed. Dean looked down at the book he had been reading, the remnants of his drool against the page with HELLHOUNDS sprawled across the top. 

“Dig up anything good?” Sam asked, as he joined them.

Bobby had taken, Ben, Elliot, and Lucas to Ellen’s earlier in the day, they were down to the last handful of hours before their clock ran out, and it was something Sam wasn’t sure the kids needed to see. 

Dean shoved the book away, and blinked, he shook his head, then cleared his throat. “No. nothing good.” Carter scrambled onto the bed next to Sam and Dean, just as Adam joined them. 

“Well, Bobby has, finally.” Adam grinned.

“Yeah?” Dean sked.

Sam nodded, “Yeah, a way to find Lilith.”

“Oh, with just uhm…” Carter checked her watch, “Thirty hours to go.”

Dean swallowed hard, then grinned, “Hey, why don't we just make a TJ-run, yeah? You know... some senoritas, cervezas, uh, we could... What's Spanish for "donkey show"?”

Adam snickered, “So if we do save you... Let's never do that.”

“Yeah.” Sam agreed. 

“Hey.” Sam caught Carter’s hand in his, then looked pointedly at Dean, “Look, we're cutting it close, I know. But we're gonna get this done. I don't care what it takes, Dean. You're not gonna go to hell. I'm not gonna let you, either of you.” Sam promised, “I swear. Everything's gonna be okay.”

“Yeah, ok.” 

They found Bobby in the kitchen, a map of the United States over the table, and an old tracking device over it. The device had three wooden legs coming out from a crystal ball on the top. A flat metal piece wove around it with runes and sigils scratched into it, halfway down the legs, another piece of woven metal, a ball hung from a pendulum.

“So you need a name, that's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, right ritual, ain't nothing you can't suss out.” Bobby offered. 

“Like the town Lilith is in?” Sam muttered.

Bobby hummed, “Kid, when I get done, we'll know the street.” Bobby began the ritual, swinging for the pendulum then began to chant low in latin, as the Winchester watched, the pendulum began to search over the map, then it suddenly stopped. “And the winner is… New Harmony, Indiana.”

“Alright, let's go.” Sam looked at Bobby. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. Let's all shut up there, Tex.” Carter muttered, eyes searching Dean’s for a long moment, an agreement coming to them both. 

Sam glared, “What's the problem?”

Dean snorted, “What's the problem? Come on, where do I begin? I mean, first of all, we don't even know if Lilith holds my deal. We're going off of Bela's intel? Now when that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked. Okay. Second, even if we could get to Lilith, we have no way to gank her. And third, isn't this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike? Should I continue?” 

Bobby raised an eyebrow, and glared at Dean, “Ain't you just bringing down the room.”

“Yeah, well, it's a gift.” Dean hissed. 

 

Adam frowned, he missed Gabriel and Meg, Carter had sent them both away when they hit the forty-eight hours and counting mark, not wanting either of them to get caught in the crossfire. “I'm sorry, so then what are we supposed to do, Dean?” Adam demanded. 

Dean shrugged, Carter however started up, “Just 'cause we gotta die doesn't mean you have to, okay. Either we go in smart or we don't go in at all.” 

Sam looked pleased with the turn of events. “Okay, fine. If that's the case I have the answer.”

“No.” Carter said before he even started. 

“You do?” Dean ignored his sister, and sighed because he had a feeling he knew where this was going, and it was probably going to be a Ruby-rerun.

Sam glared at Carter for a moment, then looked pointedly at Dean, “Yeah. A sure-fire way to confirm it's Lilith and a way to get us a bona fide demon-killing ginsu.” 

Dean groaned, “Damn it, Sam, no.”

“We are so past arguing, I am summoning Ruby.” Carter threw her hands in teh air, and glared at Adam, he shrugged.

Dean whirled around, and leveled the whole room with a sneer, “Come on man, she is the Miss Universe of lying skanks, okay. She told you that she could save me, huh – lie. She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention, oh right – Lilith owns my soul!”

Sam conceded, “Okay, fine. She's a liar. She's still got that knife.”

“Dean.” Adam started, but his brother paid him no attention. 

“For all we know she works for Lilith!” Dean roared, Carter had taken a seat on the counter, arms folded over her chest.

“Dean.” Bobby cleared his throat.

“Then give me another option, Dean. I mean, tell me what else.” Sam begged. 

“Sam's right.” Carter muttered, not meeting her brothers gaze, “Ruby…”

Dean screamed, “NO! DAMN IT!” Everyone looked at him, mildly surprised. Then looked around the room. Dean took a heavy breath, “Just no. we are not going to make the same mistakes all over again.” Carter raised an eyebrow. “You guys wanna save us, find something else. Carter and I do everything together, find a way to save us both.”

Bobby sighed, but grabbed his jacket. Sam tracked his movements, “Where are you going, Bobby?”

“I guess to…” He threw his arms around himself, “find something else.” 

-/-

“Do we really need to talk about how we knew you were going to disobey us?” Carter hissed, hearing the sounds of Ruby screaming from the basement. “Are we seriously leaving that as a parting gift to Bobby?” she asked Dean who shrugged.

She had their weapons spread out over the table, on top of the map, the location device to the left of things. The white handle gun Dean loved, Carter’s bone handled knife. They grabbed them, “We are just going to let Ruby rot down there?” Sam asked finally. 

“That is the idea.” Dean hummed. 

Sam frowned, Adam looked skeptical for a long moment, “Dean, what if, uh... What if Ruby's right? What if I can take out Lilith?” Sam asked, when Dean shot him a glare, Carter took Adam’s hand and pulled him from the kitchen. “Quit looking at me like that?” Sam growle.d 

“What, are you gonna give her the Carrie-stare and Lilith goes "poof"?” Dean’s voice carried over the room, as the door slammed behind Carter and Adam. 

Sam frowned, brow creasing together, “I don't know what Ruby meant. You know, maybe we should just go ask her.” 

Dean glared, “Sam, you wanted the knife, I got you the knife.” Dean walked to the far side of the cabinet. 

Sam sighed, “Dean, just listen to me for a second. Last time Lilith snapped her fingers and put thirty demons on our ass, and all we got is one little knife? I mean, like you said, we go in smart or we don't go in at all.” 

Dean sighed, “Well, this ain't smart.”

Sam shrugged, “We got one shot at this, Dean. Just one. So if there's a sure-fire way then maybe we should just talk about it.” Dean walked up to him as he spoke. “Sam, we are not going to make the same mistakes all over again.”

“You said that but what does it even mean?” Sam wondered aloud. Dean pinched his nose, and hoped to god that Carter was having a similar conversation with Adam outside. 

Dean frowned, “Don't you see a pattern here? Dad's deal, my deal, Carter’s deal, now this? I mean every time one of us is – is – is up the creek the other is begging to sell their soul. That's all this is, man. Ruby's just jerking your chain down the road. You know what it's paved with and you know where it's going.” He turned, sitting down against the table and picked up his weapon again. 

“Dean.” Sam rounded, to stand in front of his brother, “What do you think is gonna happen? This is me, I can handle it.” Dean looked at the floor, and shook his head, “And if it’ll save you…”

“Why even risk it?” Dean demanded, looking up at him. 

“Because you're my brother. Because you did the same thing for me.” Sam knew it wasn’t the right answer, but admitting that his love for his brother was stronger than it probably needed to be.

Dean scoffed, “I know.. And look how that turned out.” Sam refused to meet his gaze. “All I’m saying…” His voice cracked, “Sammy, all I’m saying is that you're my weak spot, right? I love Carter, but she can handle herself, ok? You, you were mine, ok, mine to protect, all the other kids are hers, Adam… he has Ben, and Lucas and Elliot have each other, they will protect each other, but you are my weak spot…” Dean paused, “You are.” He restated when Sam raised an eyebrow, “And I’m yours, you and I, we’ve got a strange bond, ok.”

“We are family.” Sam felt the tears on his eyes. 

Dean felt his own tears, “I know. And those evil sons of bitches know it too. I mean, what we'll do for each other, you know, how far we'll go? They're using it against us.”

Sam huffed out a breath, “So what? We just stop looking out for each other?”

 

Dean shook his head, “No, we stop being martyrs, man. We – we – we stop spreading it for these demons.” He picked up Ruby’s knife and looked at Sam, “We take this knife, and we go after Lilith our way. The way Dad taught us to. And if we go down, then, uh... then we go down swinging. What do you think?” 

Sam looked at Dean, finally, “I think you totally should have been jamming "Eye of the Tiger" right there.”

Dean stood, “Oh, bite me. I totally rehearsed that speech, to.” Sam smiled.

“So Indiana, huh?” Sam whispered.

“Yeah, where Lilith's on shore-leave.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Sam shrugged. 

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment, “Tell me something. The hell does a demon do for fun?”

-/-

Carter looked Adam over. “You understand better than Sam.” She whispered.

“No I understand you and Dean better than Sam. Martyr’s and Rebels… they don’t mix well. I get why Dean and you are doing things the right way, I know… that night a year ago, it was the worst night of either of your lives, and you've both seen some dark shit.” Adam pulled her into his arms, “But I know something Sam doesn’t.”

“What’s that?”

“Hell can’t hold a Winchester.” Adam kissed her temple, and pulled her even tighter into his arms.

By the time they all clambered into the Impala, Dean looked ready to kill, and Carter looked a little sick. Dean tried to turn the engine over but it refused to start, Dean glared at it, as Bobby appeared out of nowhere, holding up his distributor cap. “Where do you think you're going?”

Dean climbed out of the Impala, as did Sam. “We got the knife.” Dean offered. 

“And you intend to use it without me.” Bobby cast him a glare. “Do I look like a ditchable prom-date to you?” Bobby folded his arms over his chest, making Carter snort.

Sam soothed, “No, Bobby. Of course not.”

Dean frowned, “This is about me... and Carter… Sam, and Adam I guess. Ok? This isn't your fight.” 

Bobby stormed forward, hands shaking, his own furry dancing in waves off of him. “The hell it isn’t!” Dean paused, “Family don't end with blood, boy. Besides, you need me.”

“Bobby.” Carter shuffled out, eyes alive, as she inched toward him. 

“You're playing wounded. Tell me, how many hallucinations have you had so far?” Bobby demanded. Sam and Adam both looked at Carter and Dean a but confused and unaware. 

Carter froze, but Dean gave Bobby a thoughtful look. “How'd you know?”

Bobby reached to hug Carter, “Because that's what happens when you've got hellhounds on your butt. And because I'm smart.”

Bobby handed Dean the distributor cap and said,” Come on Adam, we’ll follow. You're parent have some sorting out to do with Sam.” Bobby steered Adan away to his rusted mustang. “Don't be stopping to pee every ten minutes either.” He called out. Dean stopped, raised his eyebrow and shook hai head, Sam just sighed in frustration and Carter burst with laughter.

By nightfall, all three of the eldest Winchesters had climbed into the front seat of the Impala. Dean driving, Carter smashed in the middle, and Sam in the passenger seat. For a beat, they had been mostly quiet, the darkness unfurling around them. “Hey, Dean?” Sam started after the silence.

“Yeah?” Dean peered around Carter to look at Sam. 

Sam looked sheepish for a moment, “You know if this doesn't uh... this doesn't go the way we want, I want you to know – I want both of you to know…”

Carter covered his mouth with her hand, and shook her head, “No. No, no, no, no.”

Sam quirked an eyebrow. Dean leveled him a harsh look, “No, you're not gonna bust out the misty good-bye speech, okay? And if this is my last day on earth, I do not want it to be socially awkward.” Sam shook her hand off his mouth, and looked out the window. “You know what I do want?” Dean asked, as he turned the radio on, instantly the cab was filled with Bon Jovi’s ‘Wanted Dead or Alive’, Sam looked confused. 

“Bon Jovi?” Sam quirked. 

Dean hummed, Carter grinned, “Bon Jovi rocks, on occasion.”

Carter started it, “And I walk these streets, A loaded six-string on my back.” Dean joined, “I play for keeps.” He turned to look at Sam. Carter nudged him, and whispered, “Come on.” Just as she and Dean started to scream, “Cause I might not make it back, I’ve been everywhere”

Sam relented, singing, “Ohhh yeah.”

“And I’m standing tall.” Carter grinned, Dean bobbed his head. 

Together the three went into the chorus,   
“I've seen a million faces  
And I rocked 'em all  
'Cause I'm a cowboy  
On a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted”

Sam bobbed his head, he was starting to really get into it, “WANTED!”

“DEAD OR ALIVE!” Carter and Dean sing along, Dean tapering off, as his smile started to fade, the lyrics seemed to wrap around him, the truth in them floating to him, and bending his heart, cracking his very ribs open. Carter, it seemed tapered off as well, her hand coming to rest on Dean’s leg, her fingers biting into the blue jean fabric. 

Sam, unaware of his siblings inner turmoil, continued. “Dead or alive, Dead or alive, Dead or alive.” Dean dropped a hand from teh steering wheel, linking their fingers together, just as he saw her tilt her head down slightly, a soft plop of salty liquid, as tears dripped onto his pants. 

He thought about turning the radio off, but decided not to. As they continued on, he might have sped a little. He chose to ignore the speedometer in favor of letting the road flow under him. It was the sirens blaring that brought him back to life, and made Carter growl under her breath. Just what they needed a speeding ticket on the night they died. 

“We getting pulled over?” Sam whined.

Dean groaned, just as he muttered, “I've got a busted tail-light. It's not like we're in a hurry or nothing.”

“I told you to fix that, Dean.” Carter hissed, just as Dean pulled off the road, and the cop car followed. A moment later a police officer walked up to the window, flashlight raised and pointed at their faces. 

Dean rolled his window down, letting Carter tighten her grip on his jeans, “Problem officer?”

The officer didn’t look like the kind to bite, “Licence and registration, please.” Sam pulled out the registration, while Cater pulled the wallet from between her feet in the floorboard. Dean took both from them, and passed them towards the officer. 

The officer chuckled, “Do you realise you have a tail-light out, Mr Haggard?”

Carter hissed, low when the officer looked back up at Dean. Dean’s smile was tight, as his leg bounced, Carter pulled her hand back, “Yes… yes sir. Uh… you know I've been meaning to… take care of that.” Dean slowly turned his head back toward the road ahead, not looking at the officer for a long moment, he felt Carter shift beside him, “As a matter of fact…” He wrenched the door open fast, hitting the officer in the stomach with it, Dean rushed out of the car, tackling him. 

“DEAN!” Sam shouted, just as Carter lunged, knife blade up and poised, arching over Dean, and pushing the demon killing blade into the police officers neck, the siblings rolling off of him, as blood splayed across their faces. Familiar headlights came into view, as both Carter and Dean pushed away, and scooted back against the car. Sam joined them, his hand raking through Carter’s hair. Bobby threw the door open, and darted to them. 

“What the hell happened?” Bobby snarled. 

“They just killed a demon. How'd you know?” Sam muttered, curious as Bobby helped Carter to her feet. Dean looked more than prepared to vomit as Sam helped him to his feet. 

“I just knew.” Dean muttered. “I could see its face. Its real face under that one.”

Carter made a choked nodding noise, “I could see…” She frowned.

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest, looking Carter over for a second, he knew she’d always been able to see Meg, but the shaking realization that she could see other demons now, had done something to her. He met Dean’s gaze, and frowned. 

It took them about twenty minutes to find a decent place to hide the car, and then put the body in the trunk, they followed it up by pulling branches over the police car, the best hiding it they could do. “So what, now you’re seeing demons?” Sam muttered.

“I could always see Meg.” Carter whispered. 

“I've seen all kinds of things lately but... nothing like this.” Dean sighed. 

Adam took a moment to appraise them and the situation, “Actually it's not all that crazy.” 

Dean glared, “How's it not that crazy?” 

Bobby looked between Carter and Dean, “Well you've got, just over five hours to go? You're piercing the veil, Dean. You're glimpsing the B side.”

“Oh.” Carter whispered, “Oh, I get it.” She smiled softly.

Dean frowned, “Can I get that, I dunno… A little less new age-y please.” 

Adam snorted, “You're almost hell's bitch. So, you can see hell's other bitches.” 

Dean sneered, Carter rolled her eyes, “Thank you.” Dean muttered. 

Sam shrugged, “Well, actually it could come in pretty handy.” 

Dean shrugged, “Oh, well, I'm glad my doomed soul is good for something.”

“Damn right.” Carter giggled, lacing their fingers together, and pressing her cheek into Dean’s blood covered shoulder. “We should clean up.” She whispered. 

Bobby looked thoughtful, then, “Damn right it is. Lilith's probably got demons stashed all over town. We can't let them sound the alarm. She knows we're here, we're dead before we're started.” 

Dean kissed Carter’s temple, “Well, this is a terrific plan. I'm excited to be a part of it. Can we go, please?” Dean let her go, then promptly stormed away, Carter trailed, then Sam and Adam, and finally Bobby. 

-/-

“Well, that is hella convenient.” Carter muttered as she looked at the subdivision with countless houses for sale. She passed the binoculars to Dean, who watched as Lilith in a child body, was smiling at an older woman who was serving her cake, and the man was getting something, and another man was dead. “It’s the little girl. Her face is… awful.”

Sam trook the binoculars to look, then let them drop around his neck, “Alright then, let’s go. We are wasting time.” Adam let a calculated sigh fall from his lips, eyes trained on his sister.

Before Sam could make it to the door, however, Dean caught his upper arm and jerked him back, “Wait.” He hissed. 

“For what? For it to kill the rest of them?” Sam muttered, looking pointedly back towards both Bobby and Carter, Bobby had his arm slung around her shoulders, the girl with her hands tangled in her own shirt. 

“Yeah, and us too if we're not careful. Look. See the real go-getter mailman on the clock at nine PM?” Dean hissed, “Or the ice cream man right there?”

Carter pointed them out, “And Mr Rogers over there.” She whispered.

“Demons?” Bobby asked, looking at the slight nod of Carter’s head, and the set of Dean’s jaw.

“Yes.” Dean said, finally.

“Ok, fine. We – we – we – we, we ninja pass those guys, sneak in.” Sam declared. 

“Then what?” Dean and CArter started at the same time, “Give a "Colombian necktie" to a ten year old girl, come on!” Dean’s voice rose at the end, his normally soothing tenner shaking a little bit. 

Sam had a moment to look upset, almost queasy about it before he said, “Look, Dean, I know it's awful. Carter, you know I would never…” Sam stopped. “This isn’t just about saving you, Dean, this is about saving everybody.”

Bobby nodded, “She's gotta be stopped, son.”

“Dean, if we don’t stop her, who will?” Adam whispered.

Carter moved, to circle her arms around his middle, pressing her forehead against his spine, “We both know Bobby is right.” Carter whispered, her whole body taunt in a way that didn’t make sense, except it did, Dean was the same sort of wound tight, to tight to function.

“Oh, damn it.” Dean muttered.

-/-

Carter raked her fingers across the metal of the wrought iron fence, just as the mailman stopped carding through the mail and jerked his head towards her. Carter winked flirtatiously at him, and grinned. The maiman’s eyes blinked black, then he started running towards her, she waited for a beat, then ran around the way she came, she rounded the corner of the house, and bobbed left, as the demon moved around the corner, he speared himself on the knife - held firmly in Dean’s hands. 

“That was easy.” Carter painted for a moment, “Don’t you think.” 

Dean looked at her side, where something had cut her in the run. “What happened?”

She shook her head no. “Someone clawed me.” She jerked her head towards the dead demon.

Dean nodded, grabbing his shoulders, as Carter grabbed his ankles, they pulled the body of the ground and dropped it behind a bush. 

-/-

Bobby was on his knees, over the water supply for the subdivision, muttering under his breath, as he held a rosary aloft, “Exorcizo te, creatura aquae. In nomine dei patris omnipotentis.” He dropped the rosary into the water pipes, and watched as it was carried away by the water. He looked up to see Sam with the binoculars not far from him, Adam standing watch over him, with a blade of his own raised just in case, and although he wasn’t much of a praying man, he prayed a quick prayer to Gabriel, “Don’t let us all die tonight.”

-/-

Dean moved quickly, pushing his way through the trees, with Carter on his heels. Before Carter reached him, however, Ruby appeared, slamming him against the fence. “Hi, Ruby.” Carter managed, as she stopped behind the demon. 

Ruby was clearly not in the mood for pleasantries, instead she hissed and looked at Dean. “I'd like my knife back, please. Or your neck snaps like a chicken bone.”

Sam pressed against Ruby, just as Carter hooked a firm hand on the girls wrist where she was holding Dean, “He doesn't have it. Take it easy.” Sam pushed the blade against the back of her neck. Ruby released Dean, and let him tumble forward off the fence, as Sam moved to flank Dean, just as Carter had. 

“How the hell did you get out?” Dean demanded, looking at Carter who shrugged. 

Ruby snorted, “What you don't know about me could fill a book.” 

Dean took a moment to really look at her, hissing under his breath, “Woah.” Even Carter looked mildly queasy. 

“What?” Ruby demanded. 

Dean looked down, just as Carter pushed a soft hand forward, Dean gave her two quick glances, as carter’s hand cupped around something Sam couldn’t see. “Nothing. I just – I couldn't see you before, but you're one ugly broad.”

Ruby snapped at Carter’s hand, the girl quickly withdrawing it. She chose to ignore Dean, and snapped, “Sam, give me the knife before you hurt yourself.”

Adam tutted under his breath, “You'll get it when this is over.” 

Ruby held her ground, “It's already over. I gave you a way to save Dean, you shot me down. Now it's too late. He's dead. And I'm not gonna let you die too.” 

Sam pointed the knife at her, shaking it some. “Try and stop me, and I'll kill you. Bitch.” The last word was a sneer. 

“Guys, guys! Hey. Have your little catfight later.” Carter snapped, nudging her head towards the demons now watching them. Sam paled, and Ruby glared. Dean swallowed hard. 

“So much for the element of surprise.” The demons seemed to jolt ready to move on them. 

Sam shoved at Ruby, “Go. Go. Run. Run!” Carter shoved the gate open and ran, head long, for Lilith’s house, demons emerged chasing after them, even as Carter caught Adam’s wrist and drug him with her. Sam reached the house first, dropping to his knees, and started to pick the lock almost immediately. Ruby and Dean, with Carter and Adam behind scrambled up the stairs, Carter bit her bottom lip, looking behind them, “Come on Sam.” She hissed. 

“What the hell is taking Bobby?” Dean began to fidget against Carter’s side. 

“I’m trying.” Sam hissed just as Carter hip checked him, and waved her hand over the lock, it popped open, just as the sprinklers started, “Hell yeah.” Sam muttered looking at the holy water sprinklers. They began to flail as the water hit their body, Carter drug a laughing Dean into the house, as Ruby and Sam froze on the foyer. Adam tripped over a body, skidding in a pool of blood. The other four came to rest over the body of an elderly woman. Dean had just secured the door behind them.

“You think Lilith knows we're here?” Dean asked.

Ruby and Carter shared a look, “Probably.”

“A man in the closet.” Adam whispered to Dean, who whirled, and jerked a startled looking man forward, in his hand a skillet of sorts as he glared. 

Dean made a “Shhh” noise deep in his throat, covering the mans mouth, then said, “We're here to help. Ok? I'm gonna move my hand, and we're gonna talk nice and quiet, okay?”

The man nodded his head yes, Dean let him go. “Sir where is your daughter?” Sam asked. 

The man shivered, shaking his head now, “It's not... it's not her anymore.”

“Where is she?” Carter asked, the man's eyes locked on hers for a moment, watching her as she waited, his eyes dancing down her side, looking at the blood maring her flesh. 

“Upstairs. In her bedroom.” He said finally, eyes wide. 

Dean whispered, “Okay, okay, okay. Listen to me. I want you to go downstairs to the basement. Put a line of salt at the door behind you. Do you understand me?”

“Not without my wife.” He hissed back.

Carter surged forward grabbing at his shirt’s collar, “Yes, without your wife.”

“No.” The man asserted.

Carter punched the man, knocking him out, then waved her hand at Dean, shaking her fingers out. Dean picked him up, tossing him over his shoulder, and led them forward. 

“You two go up, I’m going to tuck him in, Carter you stay here.” Dean ordered, she nodded, and watched as Sam and Ruby moved up the stairs. 

-/-

“It’s not her!” Carter pulled Sam back at the last moment. “It’s not the kid, or her mom.” She hissed. The little girl looked terrified. 

“Mommy?” The little girl sobbed, “Mommy?”

“Mommy's here. Mommy's here. It's okay.” The woman promised as Carter grabbed at her arm.

“Let’s get you to safely.” She inclined her head. “Go to the basement, find the circle of salt you're husband is in, under no circumstances do you leave it, Adam take them.”

Adam grabbed the woman’s arm, and pulled the little girl into his arms, promptly darting down the stairs.

-/-

Bobby hated himself, as he looked out across the lawns. He had wanted very much to go guns blazing in to battle with Sam, Dean, Adam and Carter. Instead, he was sidelined. He shivered, just as both Meg and Gabriel appeared behind him. “Bobby, you're part is done. It is time to go with Gabe, now.” Before Bobby could protest, Gabriel curled his hand around his arm, and blinked them away.

-/-

 

In the second floor bedroom, Dean groaned, looking at Carter. “Well, I hate to be a "told you so".” Ruby started. Adam made his way into the room, following the trail of their voices. 

Sam shot her a glare, “Alright Ruby, where is she?” 

Ruby shrugged, then grimace, “I don’t know. 

“Could she get past the sprinklers?” Sam demanded. 

Ruby let her nails fance across the dresser. “Her pay grade, she ain't sweating the holy water.” 

Sam glowered. “Ok, you win. What do I have to do?” She shot him a confused look, as both Carter and Dean started moving, their bodies in sync, something Ruby even marveled at somewhat. 

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

 

Sam groaned, “To save Dean.” Sam narrowed his eyes, when both Dean and Carter stopped short. “What do you need me to do?”

Dean darted back towards him, a glare on his features, “What the hell do you think you're doing?” Sam shook him off.

“Just shut up for a second.” He ordered, then turned his attention back to Ruby, “Ruby!”

“You had your chance. You can't just flip a switch. We needed time.” Ruby snarled. 

Sam didn’t relent. “Well, there's gotta be something. There's gotta be some way, whatever it is, I'll do it.” Carter grabbed him this time, Sam shook her off. “Don’t, Carter! I’m not going to let you go to hell, or Dean!” He snapped. 

Adam was crying, tears staining his face.

“Yes, you are!” Dean caught him, the pair both gripping his forearms, in any other situation he would have laughed at how utterly tiny his older sister was, that she could fit inside Dean’s broad shoulders, and under his head, that she could hold his upper arms while Dean clamped down on his wrist. “Yes, you are.” Carter whispered, a beat calmer than Dean. Sam just stared at them both, his mouth agape. “I'm sorry. I mean this is all my fault, I know that. But what you're doing, it's not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you.” Dean whispered, Carter had tears falling down her cheeks, and a sad smile on her face, “You're in charge now, we can’t let you die.”

“Then, what am I supposed to do?” Sam whispered, his voice sounding utterly broken. 

“Keep fighting. Take care of my wheels. Sam, remember what Dad taught you... okay?” Dean started. “Remember what we taught you.” Carter finished when Dean’s words caught in his throat. Sam frowned, his siblings, his older brother and sister were always two halves of a whole. Dean’s eyes swam with tears, as a grandfather clock started to tick loudly. All three Winchesters turned to the chiming. 

Dean gave a tight smile, then Carter to Sam, she pressed a wet kiss to his cheek, as Ruby watched, “I am so sorry, Dean, Carter, I wouldn’t wish this upon my worst enemy.” The first howl made Carter jerk violently, she grabbed Dean’s hand in hers, and they both swerved to see the beast, it’s flesh ripped open, and eyes glowing red, looking more like a managed skeleton than a beast. 

“Hellhound.” Carter whispered, her voice jerky.

“Where?” Sam demanded.

“There.” Dean motioned to just behind them.

Adam froze as he felt the beast rub against him. 

Ruby frowned, then Carter jolted, Dean behind her, they bolted from the room, followed by Sam and Adam, and lastly Ruby, they ran fast, and hard into the last room on the floor into the office. Dean and Carter dropped their satchels on the table and immediately started pulling out goofer dust. Sam, Adam, and Ruby were plastered against the doors, holding them shut as the hellhound pounded against them. Dean threw himself against the floor and began to pour the dust against the floor, just as Carter moved to the windows. 

“Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off.” Ruby suggested.

Sam raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Ruby snarled, “Come on! The Dust won’t last forever!”

Dean and Carter both turned to look at Sam, Sam begrudgingly made to hand her the knife just as Carter screamed “WAIT!”

“You wanna die?” Ruby demanded.

“Sam, it’s not Ruby!” Dean shouted, dragging Adam closer to him. 

Sam whirled on Ruby, who launched him without touching him into the wall, pinning both him and Adam, the knife clattering to the floor. She made a quick gesture with her hand, sending Dean and Carter flailing backwards onto the table, their bodies spread eagle on it, the pair looking up and glaring. 

“How long you been in her?” Dean asked, as the hounds howled. 

“Not long.” Lilith wearing Ruby, cracker her neck. She looked down at her body, “But I like it, it’s all grown up. And pretty, don’t you think?” She looked up her eyes milky white. 

“And where's Ruby?” Adam asked, as if making casual conversation. 

Lilith turned to look at Sam and Adam, “She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away.” She tilted her head and her neck seemed to crunch with each tilting motion. 

Carter clicked her tongue, “Should have noticed it sooner but you all look alike.” It was a lie, she personally thought Meg was one of the prettiest demons she had seen so dar. 

Lilith ignored Carter, moving to Sam, “Hello Sammy, where is little Elliot I so wanted to meet you both at the same time, I’ve been waiting for you both.” She grinned, grabbed his chin and forced him to face her, she planted a kiss against his lips, electricity sizzling as he burned against her. “You're lips are soft.” She mused. 

Sam attempted to jerk free from her grasp. “Right, so you have me, let my brother and sister go.”

“Silly goose. You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't.” Lilith quirked, patting his cheek. 

Dean had no clue how Carter was being so quiet, because he was prone to opening his mouth when he shouldn’t, “So, is this your big plan, huh? Drag me to hell. Kill Sam. And then what? Become queen bitch?” 

Lilith waved him off, “I don't have to answer to puppy chow.”

At that both Dean and Cater whimpered out in pain, trying to hold themselves up against her restraints. Lilith moved away from Sam, to Adam, planting a searing kiss against him, which made Carter growled, then she looked pointedly at both of the eldest Winchesters, before opening the door. “Sic ‘em boys.” She grinned wickedly.

Carter’s hand found Dean’s even as the hounds rushed in. Dean met Sam’s eyes briefly as Carter met Adam’s both brimmed with tears, and Dean clenched hard against Carter’s fingers. The first bite was Carter’s legs, as she screamed out, the other hound drug Dean from teh table by his thigh. Sam and Adam both screamed, moving against the binds, and howling in rage. “NO! STOP!” Sam screamed, his fist clenching, and his heart pounding. 

Lilith didn’t even acknowledge Sam, instead, she trained her eyes to her pets, Dean was struggling on the floor, his right leg slashed open, and teh invisible beast now attacking his chest, he rolled, onto his stomach, and made to move away. Carter had gone completely limp, her arm dislocated, and bloodied, the beast dragging into her hip, and pulling flesh and tendons from bone. 

“STOP IT!” Sam cried out again. 

Lilith didn’t even look up, as the hellhound on Carter split her chest open, the momentum rolling her to her own stomach, and the beast on Dean tore his back open, revealing the bones of his shoulders, and tendons wrapped around his spine. 

“STOP!” Adam screamed, his voice broken and hollow. 

Dean’s body was flipped over by the beast, as it dug into his chest, blood gushed out, and around him. Carter was limp, her fingers the only thing moving, as they connected blindly with Dean’s, their pinky fingers hooking together, blood blending in perfect puddles under them, as the hellhound on Carter nosed under the back of her ribs.

“No! Stop it!” Adam broke, his whole body shaking. 

“STOP IT!” Sam’s screams met Adam’s.

Carter was still, her body completely limp, not even the steady rise and fall of her chest, the boys watched in horror as Dean turned his head towards Carter, exalting the last of his strength, the sharp exhale the collapse of his lungs, sticky and wet, as bubbles of blood tumbled from his lips, for the last time, he looked into Carter’s eyes, and darkness surrounded Dean. . 

“NO!” Sam screamed, his voice horse.

“STOP THIS!” Adam cried out, his own voice exhausted and scratchy.

“Yes.” Lilith grinned, her hand stretched out, and light erupting from it. Sam turned his head, eyes locked on Adam, and as sudden as the light should have engulfed them, it was gone, her eyes burning bright white, shock and confusion flooded her features. Sam slid down the wall, Adam a split second later, Sam rose his head, and screamed at her, her body crumpling and turning in on itself, “Stay back.” She ordered.

Sam took a deep breath, and stood, Adam supporting him. “I said back.” Lilith hissed.

Sam scooped up the knife, “I don’t think so.” He lunged forward, sinking the blade into Lilith, only the demon smoked out, and Ruby’s meat suit tumbled to the floor. Ruby’s corpse dropped into the twin puddles of blood. Sam dropped the knife, just as Adam dropped to drag both Dean and Carter’s destroyed bodies into his arms, Sam crashed next to him, the pair crying out for their siblings, and sobbing against one another. 

Bobby found them like that, and suddenly he was reminded of a scared little boy holding his hand as John drove away in the Impala with both Carter and Dean in the backseat, waving. Sam was a little boy lost without his siblings, and Adam was no better. 

-/-

_Dean woke first, his body chained, and flames licking at him, there was thunder sounding around him, and lightning, Carter’s screams echoed off the walls. Chains held his arms and legs, and a sharp hook held his thighs. “HELP!” He shouted, to no prevail, somewhere in the distance Carter let out a broken scream, “DEAN!”, which was lost in the next roar of thunder. “SAM!” Dean cried out, to no luck. Blood bubbled from his lips, eyes filled with fear, he screamed, “NO!” Carter’s scream took on a shrill note, then the unmistakable warble in her voice, “LUCIFER HELP ME!”_


End file.
